Saga Of The Legend Pirates
by MonkeyBoy87
Summary: Be ready for a long saga of pirates who are going on a booming adventure together. This adventure is so long I had to break it down into volumes so people wouldn't get bored. There's adventure, drama, a little comedy, and romance in this story. With pirates, Marines, Pacifista, Buster Calls, Shichibukai's, and Yonko's. Prepare for the greatest battles of all time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. I'm a super big fan of One Piece. A super-duper fan of One Piece. The only thing I find bad about it is some of the characters. Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Franky, Buggy, Mr. 2, and a few other characters. I don't know anyone who likes a liar and coward like Usopp. But there are a lot of cool characters. Like Sanji, Robin, Brook, Law. I don't know a lot about the show but I do know a lot of people like Law. So I'm going to make an OC story about One Piece. I'm trying to get help with the chapters from the OC Community. I'm into roleplay, cosplay, and Sim games. Please enjoy the first volume. **_

* * *

_**Prologue **_

_Everyone in the pirate era knows about Strawhat Luffy and the Strawhat Pirates. No one knows why they call themselves the Strawhat Pirates when only their captain wears a strawhat. Everyone knows how they were the one's who found Gol D. Roger's treasure, brought it back to the shores of many islands, and gave their vast riches to their friends. One year island, the Strawhat Pirates were nowhere to be found. The Marines, the Shichibukai, and the Yonko could not find them. Some say they same into a thick fog and crashed against a crevice and Monkey D. Luffy and all his other Devil Fruit users sank into the ocean. Others say they found a nice island, retired from their life of piracy, and raised a family there. More talked about an onslaught that destroyed their boat The Thousand Sunny. Many legends were told about the disappearance of the Strawhat Pirates—dead, deserted, retired—no one knows what happened to the Pirate King and his fellow nakama. _

* * *

Near the birthplace of Monkey D. Luffy—Foosha Village—a Marine vessel was sailing not too far away. Marines, even ones who hated the Strawhat Pirates, went to Foosha village to pay their condolences, if thee Strawhat Pirates were dead. A crew of twenty-five Marines were there to question the villagers on the Strawhat Pirates whereabouts. There were only five people who knew about the Strawhat Pirates. Their names were written on a ledger in alphabetical order: Chiken, Gyoru, Makino, Makino's child Ragin, and Woop Slap. Most Marines who asked questions were kicked out of the villagers' houses.

One boy, a small chore boy known as Dyson Milfroy Dunbar, was swabbing the deck. Dyson was wearing a standard white Marine uniform with a Marine cap. His jet-black hair was trapped in a Marine cap. Dyson Dyson swabbed the deck with nine other Marines. Not everyone was born to be a warrior. Other Marines were just supposed to help the warrior Marines. Dyson was proficient in some he never wanted to join because of the war and the honor of fighting. Dyson just wanted to be near the sea. The seagulls were cawing, the incandescent light was bright, and the sea shimmered in a beautiful sparkle. Dyson breathed in the fresh salty sea air.

" Heaven," said Dyson breathing the fresh air.

Dyson was knocked out of his reverie by a fellow Marine. He turned around and looked at his fellow Marine. He was tall, had a rectangular mustache under his nose, and lots of holes in his coat that were poorly stitched. This man was the father ever son was afraid of. Dyson stood upright and saluted him.

" What am I, Dyson?" said the man.

" Is that a rhetorical question?" Dyson asked.

" I am the man who will find the Strawhat Pirates and bring them to justice. Today is a beautiful day."

The Marine he was talking to was a commander. He joined the Marines as a seaman recruit but he quickly made his way up the ranks. Every seaman recruit, chef, and chef-in-training respected him. Dyson wanted to stay in the little ranks and respect the better Marine's for the rest of his life.

But Dyson had dreams. His dreams were beyond just sea. The only reason he became a Marine was to go places with lots of strong men to keep him company. Dyson would ditch them once he accomplished his dream. But sadly, he would have to be at least a Vice Admiral before he could bring the Marines to help him in his dream. Such rough times he lived in.

Time passed and Dyson as well the rest of the Marines doing the chores finished swabbing the deck, cleaning the dishes, preparing their bunk beds, hammocks, and even ironed every Marine uniform.

" Everyone line up!"

Dyson lined up with seventeen different Marine's while the man Dyson talked to before and six other Marine's looked at them. The man walked through the lines of people who were all quivering from the fear of the man, when he stopped at one seaman.

" Have you secured the riggings?" The Marine asked the seaman.

" Aye, sir."

" Buried the hatchets?"

" Aye, sir."

" I know every crew aboard this ship. But I don't think I've been introduced to you. What's your name?"

" Larson, sir."

" I couldn't help but notice you're not from around here. Your accent sounds a little unhinged."

" I'm from Orange Town, sir. I joined the Marine's after my mother was killed by—"

" I have no care about your yore of memories. Every Marine here earns their valor by the strength that they carry, not the weight of their wretched life, you and your propounded insolence."

" I beg your pardon, sir?"

" I don't care about your wench. She's a woebegone, and you _a _bastard. Most surreal about the Marines are their blood. We don't care if you're from royal or from poverty-stricken…wherever Orange Town is or was."

" Sir, you called my mother a wench and insulted my town?"

" And I'll bloody do it again. I don't give two shits about you, you asshole. We Marine's don't carry family on our names. We don't use indiscreet talk about our mother's, father's, wives, or children. We abandon all of those things and set out here. Do you have a wife, son of a wench?"

" I do, sir."

" Children I presume."

" Two boys, sir."

" I bet you remember when you cradled the little pig-noses. You caressed them like blankets. Surreal how you see a little boy in a bed and you think great things are going to come of him. Some grow up so quickly while others stay the same till the day you _die_. I've seen many hands jerk and wrench a sail before. But none of them were quite like you. It's almost exotic how I find you—whom I've never met before—you show up when we sail for Fooshi. What do you think?"

" I think you're drunk, commander."

" That's where you're wrong, person I-don't-give-two-shits-about. My toxin level is clear and my cognitive dissonance is nowhere to be found. But I—you—don't think something is right."

The commander leaned up to the seaman. Dyson didn't like the way their argument was going; no one would stay calm in the face of a commander. Dyson heard him mumble something into the seaman's right ear. Dyson was wondering what they were saying. Before Dyson had the chance to ask the commander pulled out his flintlock and fired a small caliber bullet straight into the Marine's head! That was sixteen remaining of the other seventeen Marine's. Dyson's hands were cold from the sound of the lifeless corpse splashing into the sea. The Marine commander pulled out a cloth, pulled out the cylinder, and wiped the empty hole where the bullet was fired.

" Throw this traitor into the ocean," he said.

* * *

All the elite Marines ate inside the boat. Every Marine ranked higher than a seaman recruit was pampered. They got to sleep in their own beds, eat their own food, and listened to any music they wished. The commander of their ship had deep love for classical music they wished. The commander of their ship had deep love for classical music. As for the Marines like Dyson, the lesser rank, they only had to eat bento's, slept in hammocks in the same room, and never got to listen to any music. The looming Marine would bash any or leave a gash on any unfortunate Marine's skulls for listening to that music. Dyson had his chopsticks full of fish eggs when he was grazed.

" Men, stand up."

Dyson stood on his feet like most Marines when he saw the commander walk up to the top deck. It looked kind of silly to younger men seeing men groveling to someone when others thought they should all be treated equally. But Marines lived by a code, kind of like a Bushido code, to respect their lieutenants and to act like you're their puppet.

" I have very disturbing news. It might interest some of you. Someone at shore might know where the Strawhat Pirates are in hiding. I'm going to rally up all my best men. The rest of you are to stay here and protect the hull. Am I making myself clear?"

" If you have information about where the Strawhat Pirates are, why don't you contact the rest of the boys and girls at base, sir?" Dyson asked. He felt the pierce of the commander's eyes when he looked at the commander's eyes.

" Because it's not surreal. If I can assemble the best of Marine's on my side I can win this war in a fortnight."

" Sir, I think if you just make one call to the base you could win this war in three days."

"If I cared about time I wouldn't spend my time working towards the top, like a righteous dog. I'll avenge all my fallen comrades by taking the Strawhat Pirates down myself. Anyone who comes with me is lucky to have the experience."

Once again Dyson watched his commandeer sail away from him. Dyson watched them sail on that small rowboat, going to the place Strawhat Luffy was conceived and given birth to, and Dyson wasn't allowed to go to the island. But Dyson wasn't going to stand here while that commander, covered in bloodstains, got to have all the fun. He made his way towards the nets. Dyson pulled nets out of the hook. Dyson threw the nets into the ocean. He moved the nets back and forth waiting for the fish to swim into it.

Below a raft was sailing towards the Marine boat. On that raft was a boy with his legs crossed. His hands grasped a long piece of rope he used to steer. He was dressed in torn jeans and an all yellow T-shirt. He wore a beret over his blonde-hair with a crow pin in it. The boy wore metal bracelets made of ivory. His eyes were green like amethyst's. You could tell just from the way he looked, that face that judged him, and symbol tattooed on his forehead that he was a pirate. The tattoo was the Jolly Roger symbol.

The pirate watched the Marines from far away. He had to be careful when approaching the ship. He was sure the cost would be clear when he saw a rowboat leaving the ship, and he was right. He easily reached the dock of the Marine ship, undetected, and climbed onto the deck. He saw the crew. They were all gathered around a table playing some poker game. They raised their wages up like candy and roared like hyena's.

" Their lieutenants are gone and all they can think about is their games," the pirate smiled at his good fortune. " Thank you."

The pirate walked down to the hull.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was my own kind of prologue. I didn`t want the chapter to be too long or too short because I was afraid if it were any of those nobody would want to keep reading it. And though no one reviewed so far, a nice author is following my story. So for following my story I can only say thank you.**

* * *

The pirate moved slowly, like a snail moving through a vine to a juicy tomato, he moved slowly not to make a creaking sound. The pirate wasn`t looking for one particular thing. All he wanted was some shitty meat. Food was all he desired. He`d been sailing on a raft with nothing to drinkbut sea water and nothing to eat. His body could last longer without food, but if he didn`t eat anything soon his body would shut down.

The marines had more supplements in one of their boxes than a pirate would have in a year at sea. The Marines were funded. Every thing they used―no, they own― was paid for by a Marien with lots of money. Money wasn`t the only thing that was important, but not having any money would make you no different than a rat. The pirate cut open crates with his sword. He didn`t take his time eating. Everything he touched he`d swallow whole; grapes and tangerines.

`` _What makes a man so great?_`` The pirate thought, he intently held a tangerine. `` _Is it the size of his belly? Is it someone who rules with an iron fist? Maybe someone with a heart fourteen carrot gold? Why do I steal? Is it because I need something? The only thing I ever dream of is for everyone to be poor. If everyone is poor, then there wouldn`t be bad guys like me around.``_

The pirate chomped on his tangerine. The core was so juicy. If he asked the Marine`s would they beningly hand this juicy fruit over to him? A person could only make so many mistakes before they are impaled, trident in their head and a oppressor holding the trident. The Marine`s may be the good guys, they may be the ones giving medical supplies to sick people, and they may bring in small boys and turn them into strong men...they could never be a pirate: their hearts and reasons completely unfathoble.

A loud gunshot was heard behind the pirate. A bullet ripped through behind his forehead. The pirate`s head was displayed ostentatiously. A work of art, purple pus foaming from his head like a woman splurging her money at a dress store. The pirate never knew his soul could turn dark so quickly, tumbling to the ground a chair without a frame, dead.

The Marine who fired the bullet didn`t flinch. This Marine was a snake. Snakes were looked at as unholy and deceitful creatures, their silhouettes were so vague no one could see them in the dark. His hair was brown, the color of a bear resting the mountains. His eyebrows decidious brown hair. Atop his hat was the symbol of a skull, eerie yellow eyes. His skin was so pale and white it transition from fall to winter to summer to spring. The Marines eyes were unwavering shallow orange. The Marine was vindictive.

Dyson followed the sound. He, Marines, they all came down fumbling with their weapons. Their weapons were not needed― the pirate was already dead by the time they reached him.

`` Good to know not everyone here is deaf,`` the Marine with the skull symbol atop his hat scowled as he spoke grinchy to his comrades. `` How is it that a pirate can sneak into a navy ship without anyone else noticing?``

`` How do you know he`s a pirate?" A short Marine asked.

" The same way I can tell anyone's a pirate. Their getup." The man grabbed the pirate's shirt. Using two knives he cut through the fabric of the pirates' shirt like a pair of scissors. When he made a long slit in his shirt he opened the flaps. Under the shirt was a tattoo of a phoenix. Phoenix's wings were not like most birds. they had four wings instead of two, two heads instead of one, and nine tails instead of one. Under the phoenix was a digit. 102313

" That's a code they put on prisoners for death row. We used it in our new prison BlackLake Renotion. I can't read it. I don't know how he escaped from there, but he didn't get anywhere."

" What are we going to do with him now?" A Marine with a frigate voice said.

" We'll dump his body in the ocean and make this place pristine again. If the commanders found out we let a pirate aboard this ship they'll cut all our necks."

" Should we throw him out here?"

" No. It's too close to the ship. They'll find him easily. It has to be somewhere far away."

" Why don't you take him away?" Dyson asked.

" I cannot." The Marine took his shirt off. Under the shirt was a pink heart sticking out of his chest with a bracelet around his heart. " Someone else has to do it for me. Which one of you wants to take him?"

Every Marine in the hull were too afraid to leave the ship. If they left some creature from the abyss of hell would submerge and swallow them. If not they might be spotted by a Marine commander and be executed on sight. It was no reason they were so afraid. Dyson thought it was bogus how the bravest navy of the sea were afraid of throwing away a dead body.

" I'll go." Dyson raised his hand. " I'll throw this pirates body away."

" Is that so? Is there anyone else who would accompany him?" There was an eerie silence. Everyone was either kicking their feet or looking the other way. " Pitiful. At least one of you isn't a coward. You'll go alone then. Take any boat you want."

* * *

Dyson grabbed two oars and paddled away from the Marine ship. Being alone was not a comfortable feeling. In the isolation Dyson felt a cold hand touch the back of his neck. It wasn't like Dyson could just turn back now. He told everyone that he would dispose of the body so the commanders wouldn't find them. When Dyson made a promise he never turned back from it.

Dyson was finally far enough away from the ship. It was here he would dump the body. Dyson couldn't imagine what it would be like to be dead and having someone throw you away like a piece of trash. Someone in a man's lineage made one mistake and you would lose your life. Cancer was the only thing Dyson feared. It would come at any time and ruin your life. Dyson thought about the terrors of cancer, but he dropped the tarp when he saw a ship tower over his little rowboat.

" Ahoy!" A voice sang at the top of the ship.

There was a captain on the ship. Dyson saw a small gash on his head. He wasn't a pirate. Dyson could see the captain wearing an apron that read KISS THE CHEF. The man had an eyepatch over his right eye, and there was something tantalizing about his left eye. The last thing about him was a white bandana.

" _Crap_," Dyson thought looking at the ship captain and the tarp. " _I can't drop the body here." _

" I am the head chef Geer. If you are looking for anything to eat this is the ship to have it."

" No thank you. I-I was just looking for…"

" I promise this is the greatest restaurant you'll ever eat in."

" _I don't remember the last time I had a good meal. Maybe if I eat something here the captain will leave me alone." _

* * *

Dyson didn't know whether the inside of the ship was a restaurant or a graveyard. There wasn't a single customer in the restaurant. The booths were empty, there were cobwebs in the ceiling, and the plaster from the ceiling was flaking down. If the roof wasn't fixed soon Dyson would be crushed in the debris. Dyson thought a restaurant in the sea would be much more important. Dyson sat at the booth least riddled with cobwebs. Geer strides up to Dyson with a notepad and pencil.

" What would you like to order today?" Geer said.

" Umm, is this really a restaurant?" Dyson asked.

" Aye. I won it in a poker game from a drunken fisherman. I just retired from working with Zeff. I thought I could be as successful as him, but I can't even find a single chef to join me. How abhor. So what brings a Marine such as you here?"

" T-That's actually something I'm not supposed to say to anyone. But can I ask you something?"

" You may."

" Have you ever thought about cleaning this ship?"

" I do. I clean four hours every day. I keep my station clean. And I don't murder meat like some idiot chefs. I don't sizzle the meat too long or keep it cold. I cook it to a normal temperature with a hint of broth on the side. I know what you're thinking. I'm nothing but a foolish old man who's living the live of an undertaker."

" I wasn't thinking that at all, sir."

" Of course you were. Who would think that about a penniless old man like me? Skills alone won't get you far if you don't have any sponsors." The man poured Dyson a glass of rum in a small glass and slid it up to Dyson. Dyson grabbed the glass and took a shot of it. " That will be 500 beli."

" Pfffffttttt!" Dyson sprayed the rum in Geer's face. Geer grabbed his apron and quickly wiped the rum from his face. " For one glass?"

" The rum has been in my cellar for three generations."

" Ugh." As much as it baffled Dyson to pay so much for something that was practically nothing, he put the 500 beli on the table. " Careful. People won't pay a beli for you when you become ancient _old_—"

Geer jumped over the counter and tackled Dyson. The mirror in the counter shattered. Someone lugged a rock aiming for Dyson, but Geer saved him from the projectile. Who would want to hurt Dyson? Dyson was looking at someone upside down, a man with bracelets and a chest tattoo 102313. He was still a boy younger than twenty. Dyson didn't know what kind of tenacity made him grab that rock, but his eyes were burning with the passion to kill like a flurry of angry storm clouds.

" You shut me in the back of the head," the boy said tossing his rock up and down. Dyson gawked at the sight of a swirling gray clay in the man's head. Out of the clay a bullet fell. " A man who kills someone in the back only aims to belittle his opponent. What did I ever do to you?"

" Who—no, you can't be—what are you?"

" Not what. I'm a who. My name is 102313. Thirteen, three, two, zero, one. My is H-E-S-O-I. Hesoi, and the H is silent. I'm going to become the King of the Pirates. I will put a downfall to all Marines with my cunning intellect and my God Devil Fruit."


	3. Chapter 3

Dyson didn't like fighting. He wasn't very strong. Hesoi walked up to Dyson and approached the counter.

" Do you have any chicken yakisoba?"

" I do," Geer smiled. " No one makes better chicken than me."

Dyson ran to the other side of the table and cowered there.

" _Why is he eating?" _Dyson thought. " _He just threatened me. And what was he talking about with his Devil Fruit? Could he have eaten a fruit that turns him into clay?"_

Dyson didn't understand pirates.

" Come here," Hesoi said. Dyson winced at his command. The pirate still seemed agitated about what Dyson did to him.

" Me?"

" Yes you. Come here."

" No!"

" Ugh. Fine. Stay in your little safe zone. It won't save you if I start getting angry."

" At least it will give me more time to live."

" Fair enough. I just wanted to say I would rip apart the person who shot me. I realize that person can't be you. I normally wouldn't care who I kill if they were a Marine, but you seem too**—**what's the word—timid. Your heart is beating so fast you can barely think. The person I expect shot me was so calm he barely had a heartbeat."

" What do you want?"

" A transaction."

" You want money? I can give you so much beli it will fall from your hands."

" Do you think I was shot in the back, carried to this deprived restaurant, and threaten to take your life just to have it all forgotten by a bride?"

" No."

" No is right. All I want is for you to tell me how many Marines are on your ship."

" I can't tell you that. The Marines on that ship are my friends."

" Friends, huh? You do your work diligently, but did it ever occur to you that you're being used by the people you trusted? They made you go because they needed a scapegoat. Someone to be sacrificed so I would forget about them. But I can't be stopped by one sacrifice. I'm inveterate."

" If you ask me what I'd say about you, I'd say you're icy unlike this yakisoda."

Geer returned with his piping-hot dish yakisoda. Hesoi grabbed the yakisoda and pushed it away.

" Why won't you eat it?" Dyson asked.

" I don't like cold food."

" That chicken doesn't look so cold."

" It just isn't that hot. I like food that will burn up my insides and so spicy it will never stop burning. We're only as powerful as we are experienced."

" Can I please have the chicken?" Dyson asked.

" That yakisoda looks really good."

" That's nice. I'm not giving you any."

" B-But you said you weren't going to eat any."

" Read my lips. You-aren't-having-any-yakisoda. Have I made myself clear? there are two types of people. The powerful and the greedy. A person who is powerful can have no power. He can only decide whether he wants to keep something to himself. If he keeps the chicken, he can be called selfish. But he paid for the chicken, that makes it his property. But he didn't take the chicken from someone whose paid for it. That would be called stealing. A boy steals because he's desperate for something, but he's depriving someone of what they need."

" So he's being greedy?" Dyson said.

" Very good, Marine, yes. Right now I'm the one with the chicken, and that gives me power. It gives me leverage over you**—"**

" What the hell is that?"

Hesoi turned his head around. There was a giant purple scaled lobster behind them. The lobster had four claws, two scorpion-like tails, and crimson red eyes. Dyson never saw anything like it in any island he visited. This was something he would have to record in an encyclopedia.

" Why is it suddenly so quiet back there?" Geer walked to the front of the store and saw the giant lobster. He wiped his hands under his navel, which his hands were covered in a brown chili soup. " Arrgh! I thought I settled the score with these sea creatures the last time."

" Last time!" Dyson gasped anime-style with his eyes popping out and his mouth looking bigger. " This thing came here before?"

" Seven times actually. I scare it away with melted butter, but it just doesn't stay gone for long."

"_ There is obviously some kind of aroma that attracts the lobster here," _Hesoi thought. " _What does a petty chef like him possibly have that can attract this thing?"_

The lobster crawled up to Hesoi. It clipped it's pincher up to Hesoi's up to Hesoi's face. It clipped its claws together and made a very unpleasant, disgusting sound. Hesoi had enough of this creature. His left hand transformed into stone. He clenched his sharp, stony hand and punched the lobster in its red squishy stomach faster than a bullet. Hesoi raised the giant lobster as it squirmed in his hands, a glob of green spit in its nose, he pushed the lobster away from his hand, and watched it fall dead on the floor.

" You killed it," Dyson gasped. " Why did you do that?"

" Because I find it's whole species to be annoying. That solves the lobster problem."

" That was a very good punch," Geer said. " But your problems are far from over. That lobster...he wasn't the only one." Hesoi heard a loud sound like a rock thrown into a puddle. What happened was the opposite. Something jumped out of the water and lunged towards Hesoi. A sharp pain filled Dyson's body. The lobster clamped hard against Hesoi's arms. Dyson was unfazed by the lobsters, just a silent boy who wasn't afraid. A lot of tensile strength was needed to cut Hesoi's hand from his wrist.

A strong aura thickened around Hesoi as Dyson heard a cracking noise, shattered bones." Oh no!" Dyson gasped. The lobsters squeezed their claws tighter around Hesoi's arm. The cracking sound grew louder. Dyson's eyes thoroughly examined the lobster and Hesoi. He saw the lobster's claw crack. Hesoi's arm bulging with a dark grayish fluid.

" My body is the strongest metal in the world."

Hesoi spun around and kicked the lobsters with jaw breaking power Hesoi grabbed both lobsters and raised them over his head. The one on the left felt heftier than the one on the right.

" You're both lucky I'm generous." Hesoi threw the lobsters into the ocean. Dyson's nervous system was shivering. How could any one man do that? A lobster shot out of the sea, claws out, he prepared to squeeze Hesoi.

" Look out!" A metal lump grew out Hesoi's back. The lump transformed into a giant triangular blade. The blade shot out and impaled the giant lobster. The blade turned around like a rotating rotor and sliced the pieces away from the lobster. Five lobster chunks rained from the sky, and Hesoi ate them all in a matter of seconds.

" You Marines are looking for the Straw Hat Pirates? You might want to interrogate me. I am Fluid Metal Hesoi."

Hesoi's arms transformed into two kitchen knives. The kitchen knives were long as spears and silver as Marine bullets. Hesoi was just showing off his Devil Fruit capabilities. His metal morphing powers transformed his hands into steel shotguns. Hesoi fired at the room. Two twin holes were made in the ceiling.

" Fluid Metal Hesoi?" Dyson thought out loud. " Were you part of a pirate crew?"

" Yes. I was a musician in the Straw Hat Pirates. Me and Brook would play all kinds of duets together."

" But records said there was only nine pirates on the straw hat crew?"

" The records said there was only nine pirates on the Straw Hat crew? The records were wrong. You'd have to be on the crew to know there were ten pirates."

" How did you become a member of their crew?"

" It's a funny story. I was a starving orphan with no one to take care of me. A News Coo made me a free delivery giving me my Devil Fruit. The rest of my story is none of your business."

" Were you close to all the Straw Hat Pirates?"

" Yeah I was close to them. They were the only family I had. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were my sparring partners and were like brothers to me. Usopp and Chopper were the ones I liked to poke fun at. Robin and Franky were teachers to me. I loved jamming with Brook, but he always beat me in a landslide. And Nami...she was my wife."

" Do you have any proof of this?"

" Of course. We took a picture of our wedding." Hesoi reached into his shirt and pulled a locket connected to a silver bracelet out. The locket was in the shape of a book. Hesoi opened the book. It was just like he said. It was a picture of a wedding. Hesoi holding Nami wearing a wedding dress, and the crew in the background. Luffy wore a tailored black suit without his straw hat, Sanji biting a napkin in jealousy, Chopper as a full grown furry man, and Brook weeping from his skull eyes. There was someone else in the front of the frame. He was a little boy, His hair was purple and reminded Dyson of a small apple tree. His eyes had the yellowness of a black cat. The boy wore a sodded jacket and a red-black stripped scarf around his neck. The boy wore beige colored pants. A crescent moon shaped cut on the left knee and a sun shaped cut on the right knee. The boys face was reminiscent to Hesoi's face.

" Who is this boy?" Dyson asked.

" That's my son, Makinto. My first wife had him before I married Nami."

" Where is he now? Is he gone like the rest of the Straw Hat crew?"

" Makinto isn't gone. He's right under your feet."

Dyson didn't know what Hesoi meant by that. It was strange. A large bump grew out of the floorboards and Dyson wriggled to get off of it. Dyson tried jumping left, but he swerved to the right. Dyson landed on his feet. Something was coming out of the ground. It looked like a voodoo doll at first, two black marks on the side of its head, but the wood changed into a little boy. He had the same purple hair as the boy in the picture but the rest of his body was made of wood.

" Enough talk. I only let you survive because I need your help getting somewhere unseen by Marine's. They control the borders of this sea...I am going to come in completely unseen. And if you do anything that will put my life as risk, I'll slit your throat."


	4. Chapter 4

What was Dyson doing-a question he pondered when he stirred Geer's rickety ship to a Marine vessel. Dyson was betraying his own comrades. He just didn't want to die.  
Under his feet was the villainous pirates son.

Flashback

" I absolutely refuse. I'm not going to let you pirates walk all over me!"

" Dad," the little boy said. " This man is annoying. Can I kill him?"

" Maybe, Makinto. Why don't you show him the trick with the mannequin."

The little boy nodded his head. From the way his doo looked he seemed like more of a cheerful boy. The boy took a short trip down to the ship basement and walked  
up with a bag of flour. " I couldn't find a mannequin, dad."

" That'll do, Makinto. Show him why they let a kid like you become a pirate." Dyson stood two feet away from Makinto and his bag of floor. Makinto cracked his fingers and swayed his head back and forth which also made a cracking noise. Makinto's hands glowed brown. His aura was like a twilight where a giant tree flourished. The boy smacked his hand into the floorboards and two giant spikes shot out of the floor. The spikes impaled the sack of flour where it's heart would be. A could hand touched Dyson's shoulder. Hesoi. " Do you still think I'm playing around?" Hesoi said snidely. " You're up against a father and son who ate Devil Fruits. There's nowhere for you to run and not a place you can hide. We're diverting, aren't we?"

" How can he do that?" Dyson asked still shocked by the flecks of wood falling from the large spikes.

" Remember the story I told you about the News Coo and the Devil Fruit? That wasn't the only time it showed up. When Makinto turned five a News Coo showed up with a present addressed to him. We call it the Hayashi Hayashi Fruit. I call mine the Eki Eki Fruit. Do you have a Devil Fruit in your body?"

" No. But I have heard of them. I read about them in a weird bible. Some say eating one is blasphemy and when you die your soul will be trapped in a place that smells like octane and ceases to have any warmth."

" You must be a very smart Marine. Not many immigrants, or townspeople, or Marines have heard of Devil Fruits. Who was your father?"

" A Marine. He's a lieutenant now and is very well respected."

" And your mother, this wife of a Marine, she must be a beaut."

" Yes…she was. Dad would show pictures of her to me. She was frail, but very pretty. She died giving birth to me. Dad blames me for her death. I became a Marine for him; show him I'm still worth something."

" You do know becoming a lieutenant requires you to send at least one hundred criminals to their deaths."

" I've never killed anyone."

" You don't have to kill pirates to raise your Marine rank. All you really have to be is strong and tough."

Dyson heard something rummaging in the kitchen. It made a very inhuman scratching sound. Something ran out of the kitchen, white fur, furious yellow eyes, and a distorted tail. Dyson screamed at the site of the beast and jumped into Hesoi's arms who caught him. Geer ran out of the kitchen waving a frying pan. " Come back here with my cheese, you rodent bastard!"

The thing Dyson was afraid of was a little mouse. Dyson was dropped. Hesoi moved his hand down and let the mouse crawl up his hand. Hesoi pet the mouse's back three times. Hesoi felt tranquil. Serene. He put his hand down, the mouse scurried off his finger.

" You're a far way from being in the same rank as your father."

Flashback End

Dyson was going to let this pirate reach the next island. Not because he wanted to help the pirate. It was because he wanted to get rid of them. If they were gone Dyson could still return to his Marine buddy's ship.

A large man holding a pencil and paper walked on board Geer's ship. Dyson walked up to the Marine. " Who is your commanding officer?" The Marine asked.

" Lieutenant Shiponru," Dyson said. " He has orders to deliver food to the people of Shells Town."

" That's funny. I never heard of a lieutenant asking a recruit by himself. Who else are you canvas?"

" Just me." While Dyson was distracting the guard Makino started to grow slow like a tree behind the Marine. Dyson couldn't stop Makino . He was too much of a coward to try. Makino's wood made left arm started to change into a sharp sword. Dyson pondered a way to save his fellow Marine from dying. " I saw a pirate sail through these waters." Makino faltered. It was most likely he was deciding whether to slash Dyson or believe he could actually help him. Dyson was shivering. " His name was Hesoi. Admiral found him on Shells Town and asked me to exterminate him."

" Why would he ask you?"

" Because I'm the best. Among all other Marines he sees me as the best."

The Marine seemed doubtful of Dyson. " You're the best of the Marines?" The Marine wrote something on his paper and ripped it off. " Pray that you are right."

The Marine grazed Dyson with his eyes. the Marine left Dyson though. Dyson wanted to jump in the water and plunge into a whirlpool, or get caught in a rushing waterfall and sink. " Ribbit! Chuggarumpff!" croacked a frog as Geer's ship sailed through a small island with a pond. Frogs slumped on cat tails and beautiful water lilies. Geer was just sailing away from the small island, didn't seen to stop to gaze at the trees. Dyson burst into tears. Geer's ship passed the body of someone. He was laying in a part of the island with deep, swirling mist of snow. Dyson's benevolence stirred his heart towards the man. He jumped off Geer's ship and swam to the island. Dyson went where the man lay. He listened to the man's breast, heard the faintest of heartbeat. Dyson turned around, looked at the boat and the crew-and saw Hesoi's icy stare. Dyson removed his shirt and covered the man.

" Geer, do you have a nursery on your ship?" Dyson asked.

" Aye. But don't you feel cold lad?" Geer asked.

" Cold?" Dyson asked, he didn't feel even a small shiver. " Now that you mention it...it does feel awfully chilly here."

" _He thinks I'm blindsided?"_ Hesoi thought. " _He's just going to swim away and I can't follow him because he's at sea. I have someone who can swim, too."_ Hesoi had his hands on a small gun. It was small, but very powerful. It could fire a bullet faster than five hundred miles and could be fired with deadly accuracy.

Dyson would be lying if he said he didn't think of running away from the pirate island and return to his Marines. The pirate on board that ship was a sociopath. Dyson would leave the pirate in a heartbeat-if only he could live without his help. Dyson climbed back aboard Geer's ship, pulling the man through the water with his coat wrapped around him, and carried him on board.

" I'm glad to see you so compassionate for dead people," Hesoi snickered. " When you die I'll bury you with the rest of my dead friends."

Hesoi relished every good torment he gave Dyson. Dyson was going to be stuck with him forever. Dyson wouldn't sob in front of this tirate pirate. He _would_ not give him the satisfaction."

* * *

There weren't many people who needed tailors as pirates. If a person wanted new clothes they could walk into a store and buy it themselves. But not every person liked the way a shirt was weaved and woven, so they hire tailors to make their clothes.  
The tailors embellish the clothes to the pirates liking.

The boy in this town wasn't a tailor.

Fall down seven times and stand eight was the boys saying. Even though he was a very hyperactive boy, he looked lazy. He had short gray hair with a comb sticking out. He wore a saitan grey dress and a gold snake necklace around his neck. The boy was openly gay; he liked to dress like a girl and wore perfume. His eyes were also grey. He had a hideous scar on his right cheek that resembled a giant's. His most prominent feature was his fingernails. They weren't pink or brown-and there was no one else who had these colors. His fingernails were the color yellow. They were not an ordinary yellow. They shimmered with the same color as the most venomous reptile that ever sliver from the hottest land in the world-the King cobra.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just heart from a friend we're not allowed to use author's notes on our stories. My story doesn't have much action in it because I'm not very good at action scenes. I'm a real life pacifist like **Mahavira. I don't believe war should be real, but I like watching movies about it. I believe violence and war should be shown in the virtual world. But not showing violence would leave our children to be confused about the violence and turmoil of countries. I sound like a Mary-Lou, but my story is very vanilla. A captain finds crew mates that are unique, recruits them, and tries to find One Piece. ****

As mentioned earlier, there were tailors everywhere. Lots of silk woven clothes for people to buy. The boy liked to look at all of them. Not because _he _was gay. It's a stereotype thinking gay's liked clothes. The boy just liked looking at things so expensive he could never buy**—**he contemplate buying a garnet once.

" Fascinating," the boy admired a vest. It was the same kind of clothes Blackleg Sanji would wear, anyone asked. " How much for that?"

" It's normally 1750 beli for the normal people. But, since you have such strong look to it I'll cut it twenty-five percent off."

" That would be fabulous," he said, " but I can afford neither. A house doesn't sparkle because someone's wearing a nice suit. A suits not worth buying so heedless; you won't to keep your piggy bank full with coins."

" You're not from around here?"

" No."

" That's quite alright. Usually we have people come in here, have an argument about what they want whether they _need _it**—**you can tell how much of a drag that is t-o listen too**—**and leave with nothing."

" Did you know there are places where men never cut their hair. The hair grow and grow until it's the same size as a tree trunk."

" Was that like your life? Did your father ask you to keep your hair voluptuous long?"

" I don't have a father. The only remnants of a man are the bones thrown over my threshold."

" How long are you staying in Shells Town?"

" Two days."

" When are you going back to your home?"

" I was exiled."

" Sorry to hear about that. I'm sure you don't want me to ask you why**—"**

**" **No, I don't want you asking. It's none of your business why I'm not allowed back there. I want a costume made uniform."

" How tall are you?"

" 5'12."

" I'm going to go in the back and bring out a book of our designs."

" Thank you."

The nice owner walked in the back room. Something wiggled in the boy's left and right shoulder. Two very large lumps protruded from the boys' shoulders and sandwiched pressed his cheeks.

" What are you thinking of buying, Griffith?" The left lump said, squeaky voice. " You're so poor you can't even afford your own shoes."'

" Griffith's not poor," the right shoulder lump said, squeaky voice as well. " He's in debt."

" That's because he's an idiot. We're the superior twins, Sarge and Serge!"

" Griffith, you should buy the gray suit. It goes better with your**—"**

The boy pushed both lumps back into his shoulders, a stool was hurtled towards him. It all happened so fast: a small stool almost fractured his face on trajectory, the two lumps on his shoulder Sarge and Serge elongated and grabbed both sides. Griffith managed to put the stool down, recede his appendages back into his shoulders, and grab the legs before the store owner returned.

" Oh dear!" He gritted his teeth on three sewing needles and waved his hands fancy. " That was a miracle catch. Are you okay?"

" Gah!" The boy shouted before he showed the owner his pinkie. A small splinter was seen in his finger. The store owner almost walked up to Griffith and pulled the splinter out himself, Griffith started sucking on it. He spilled yellow spit from his mouth onto the floor. A single trickle of his spit, the ground was burned with a corrosive material. Brown became black. Griffith pulled his pinkie out of his mouth, unharmed by the acid in his mouth.

" I-I forgot to ask you," the owner said, drizzled with beads of sweat of nervousness. " Are you meeting someone?"

" I'm going to search for the remnants of Roronoa Zoro...I want to learn his three sword style."

* * *

Dyson left the marooned man with Hesoi. Hesoi insisted he knew a little bit about medicine from his practice with Chopper. Dyson wanted to give the man to Hesoi; keep him preoccupied while he worked on his next escape plan. Dyson tried escaping at night while everyone was asleep, but Hesoi's son watched him all night. Makinto was diligent to everything _his _father would say**—**and where Hesoi failed as a human-being he made up for by being a good father. Dyson had roped tied to his torso and deck. After quick observations he knew Hesoi liked to breathe seawater in _this _spot.

" _You can do this. Don't be scared..." _

Before Dyson could go through with his plan a small head poked through the ship. It was Hesoi's son Makinto. Dyson panicked. He rolled viciously to escape Makinto. As luck would have it the rope was already half-chewed from the mouse. It snapped and Dyson plummet into the water; a hand grew from the ship and caught him by his loins.

" Would you believe I dropped my hat in the water?"

" No." Dyson was flipped off the wooden hand, hurtling towards the ship! Luckily Dyson's hands landed in the sea window. Dyson tried moving his legs, but the wood was too slippery. " A little help!"

The man you saved has regained consciousness. He wants to meet the man who saved his life. He says it's urgent." Makinto disappeared into the wall. Dyson struggled to get up. He tried touching the dock again, but his hand slipped.

" _I have to believe I can do this. I can do this. I can __definite do this."_

Dyson moved his arms up and down. Dyson pushed off...Dyson hit his head on another window. Someone didn't lock the windows. The breeze pushed the window open and the glass hit his face. Dyson plummeted again towards the water. An outstretched wooden hand grew from the boat and caught Dyson.

" Idiot."

" Here you go. Drink all the soup you need." Geer said in his cheerful, boostful voice.

So far only Geer was the cheerful one on the boat. The man took two sips from the soup. He then tossed his spoon away and slurped it down. " Careful boy, that's hot!"

The man didn't listen to Geer; his body needed nutrients to still function, fast. All the soup dispersed in his mouth.

Hesoi laughed like someone was ticking his rib cage from the inside. " Death sure works up an appetite! My captain ate for hours whenever he got into a boss fight. But he's still skinny."

" Dad!" Hesoi turned around. His favorite and only son walked up to him with a giant hand behind him. Trapped in the hand was Dyson who looked like his soul was sucked out of him.

" Makinto drop him."Makinto's fingers pulled open and Dyson fell out. Hesoi picked Dyson up and walked him to the passenger. Hesoi waved Dyson's hand for him. " This is the sap. I know he doesn't seem like much, but he has the heart of a lion**—**not the heart of Buggy's lion Reggie. I really hated that guy."

" Thank you. Without your patronage I wouldn't be alive today. My name is Aryon."

" Does Aryon want to tell us what he was doing on an island all by himself?"

" I was sailing to my home. I work as a shipwright. A man told me he needed a ship so I sailed to Logue town to find him."

" You sailed to Logue Town? In what kind of boat?"

" A row boat. I travel where the customers want me to go. But the waves were bigger than I expected. They blew me here and I wasn't able to get back."

" You just sailed to Logue Town over one thousand miles away, in nothing but a row boat and parts to build a ship?"

" Yes. I'm used to sailing on a galleon, but our docks were destroyed. They came out of nowhere and destroyed all our ships."

" They came from where?" Geer asked. " The forest?"

" No. They came from the sea. Riding sea mammals the size of houses! My wife and I took shelter as they destroyed our home and killed townspeople. I went away to find a way for us to make more money, but I failed. There's no one who can stop them."

" Riveting!" Hesoi jumped up and raised his hands in the air. Everyone was confused. " Where is your town?"

" Shells Town."

" That's fantastic! Not only do I get to fight big monsters but I get to go back where Luffy met Zoro? Geer, sail us there."

" Aye Aye."

" And when we reach the shore I want you to take Makinto and get out of there."

" Father?" Makinto pulled on Hesoi's sleeves. " Why are you trying to desert me, father."

" I'm sorry Makinto, but you're not strong enough to face a real pirate journey. You may have eaten a Devil Fruit but that doesn't change the fact you're my son. You need to go where it's safe; on a spooky restaurant boat no one wants to board."

" But father I**—"**

" You must always be attentive to your father. I won't be gone long. I'll only be gone until I find your mother, then I'll meet you back in the island my...I mean our captain's journey started. Do you understand?"

" Yes, Dad."

" Good."

Geer's ship arrived in Shells Town. Hesoi jumped off the boat and walked into town, then stopped. He looked at Dyson who was hanging down the boat. " Beast, are you coming?"

" Huh?"

" Are you going to come with me into town or are you going to stay there and join my son back where you found me. Your Marine chums may still be there."

" You're letting me go? I'm a prisoner."

" All I'm asking is who you want to be a prisoner with. Me or my son?"

" I want to be with you! You." Dyson jumped off the ship and hit his leg. He grabbed his leg and cried in pain. " My tibia! I think I shattered my tibia!"

Hesoi chuckled. Dyson was just like Usopp. He was a faker just like Usopp. Even the most measly of pain hurt him. Hesoi and Dyson walked through a crowd of people buying from fruit stands. Dyson noticed a silk pink dress in the stand and walked up to rub it. The dress was a woman's dress and the person wearing the dress was a woman. She screamed, offended by the site of Dyson touching her, and was almost slapped by her. Luckily Hesoi's hand grew as a long metal arm grabbed him and pulled him away. Dyson was dragged to Hesoi.

" Stick by me and nothing bad will happen," Hesoi said. " Unless you lost your marble's I suggest you stay where it's safe."

" Yeah."

Dyson wasn't very strong. He was just weak. He was a coward as a Marine and wasn't the smartest in all the seas. But he was going to keep trying to become stronger.

" I'm not afraid of you, pirate. You don't scare me. One day I will defeat you**—"**

" That's nice. Before you talk about killing me or arresting me, do you know where we can find something to eat? I'm starved."


	6. Chapter 6

Dyson wasn't feeling very hungry. Blinding light dragged him from the fruit stand to the restaurant. Dyson just couldn't eat. Hesoi had opposite feelings. He had the stomach of a nineteen year old. He kept stuffing food in his mouth.

" No wife to tell me I can't eat too much! This is heaven!" Those were the words Hesoi said. Dyson could hear him from the tiny mashes of garlic skin.

" Do you have any money to pay for our meals?" Dyson asked. " I was actually hoping you would be the one to pay. Just kidding. I have plenty of money. I got one million beli."

" If you have that much beli why did you try to steal from a Marine ship?"

" I don't like spending. I was in the middle of the sea and I am a pirate of Monkey D. Luffy; do you think the Marines wouldn't recognize me?"

" Can I ask you a question?"

" You may as long as it isn't too mainstream."

" Did you ever want to be anything other than a pirate?"

" I think you already asked me that. Next question."

" You can't just tell people to skip their..."

" Next question, please?"

" How do you have so much beli?"

" My captain told me he found lots of gold in Skypiea. He said it was ill-advised to go back there. But I went there even though he told me not too. The Skypien's there greeted me like I was frickin' Buggy the Clown until I told them I knew Strawhat Luffy. They insisted I have the rest of their gold the Strawhats didn't take so I did."

" Uh, did you share it with the rest of your crewmates?"

" No. I was going to save it for my son so he would have a little bit of money after I died. I told you stories about my past, Beast. Now tell me one of yours."

" Why do you keep calling me Beast?"

" That's the name you should have encase anyone hears you're with a pirate like me."

" I don't like it!"

" Fair enough. I'll just give you a nickname. How about SunFlower Fiona? Nah, too girly. Catastrophe Rick? Head Clipper Austin?"

" Stop. I don't like any of those."

" Give me a chance. We don't pick our nicknames. Marines like you are usually responsible."

" I want to ask you another question. What was the saddest thing that ever happened in your life?"

" My sister died."

" I'm sorry-"

" I hate when people say they are sorry. That's entirely transparent. No one really means they are sorry. IF someones really sorry they should prove their sorry."

Dyson heard the thunderous boom of gunfire outside. Dyson quickly jumped under the table and quivered. The door was kicked open and red-haired men with guns stormed into the restaurant. They kicked over tables, broke chairs, and shot lamps. One picked up the debris of one broken chair-took the smallest splinter out of the chair and clenched his teeth on it. Everyone was scared of them. It didn't matter if there were more men hiding under the tables then men implementing destruction in their minds and making vulgar jokes about the people lying on the ground. The only one who was standing...actually sitting was Hesoi.

He was still eating his food. A man walked up to Hesoi, gun pointing against his skull, Hesoi ate like a monkey sticking food into his mouth.

" What's your name, hero?" The man asked Hesoi stuffed his mouth with food.

" What's your name?" Hesoi said.

" Is this some kind of joke? I'm the most dangerous person in this restaurant. I have a bounty of 500 beli."

" That's probably only because pirates chickened out when Monkey D. Luffy went away. Marines installed fear that no pirate can tackle them. If you ask me I'm sad most pirates went into hiding. When it comes to fighting pirates, you can hurt them as much as you want and never feet bad about them."

" I'm going to give you until the count of three before I blow your head off! One! Two!" The man's fingers twitched before he fired on round. Suddenly Hesoi's head ripped apart, clean metal sheets on both sides, and his head cut the gun in half like a pair of hedge clippers. Gun powder poured out of his gun and sprinkled over his feet.

The bandit tried to run, but a small needle-like mold pressed into his left cheek. Small traces of blood trickled down Hesoi's metal fingers. Hesoi reached into the man's coat rubbing his hands on two things. Perspiration swept over the man's face, four metal walls grew around them and one large wall covered the top. In the pitch black a match lit.

The man saw Hesoi's teeth. They were chrome, his cheeks were made of a silver metal, and his forehead was made of gold. Maniacal laughter echoed inside the man's ears. Before the man completely lost his mind from the cold laughter in his ears and the metal dead hands touching his spine, he dropped the match on the gunpowder!

The 500 beli man wasn't the only one sweating. Dyson was sweating all over his body. Some of the sweat even dropped into his red vein eyes The four remaining men surrounding the giant metal box Hesoi made, one was sweating in his boots. He took them off and banged his hand on it. The water he created from his body splashed over the floor. The other one took off his hat and rubbed his wet hair from the sweat over it.

The lid of the box slid open.

" Hesoi?"

Hands waved out of the box. The men raised their guns and fired. Dyson crawled quietly so as to not attract the men's attention**—**man at the right, man in the left, and a man firing in the middle. Dyson knew that in a few seconds they would all be as good as dead. The thing they shot at wasn't Hesoi, but the broken corpse of their friend. The right side of his face was burned to cinders. It was the last thing they saw before his entire body exploded; all sides of the box fell apart and Hesoi wasn't there.

" Where is he!" A fleck of the ceiling peeled off and flaked gently against the man's cheek. The man looked upwards, hanging from the ceiling, metal claws clutching the board's like the feet of a bat, Hesoi with his eyes sickly looking at him. His right arm morphed into a small sword.

Hesoi's claws let go of the boards and he plunged towards the man!


	7. Chapter 7

Dyson crawled out of the restaurant. It was an ideal moment for him. While Hesoi brawled against the low bounty pirates he could sneak away. There was five hundred...maybe six hundred people in Shells Town. Hesoi wouldn't risk finding Dyson with a Marine base on the island .

Dyson veer to the right, Dyson was in so much of a skirmish he didn't notice the man pulling a Drum Island Laphan on a string or the man playing the lute. Shells Town was in anarchy. Dyson tripped on the string, and knocked into the man with the lute. Dyson stood upwards again and walked away from both men. He tried hiding his embarrassment whistling. He whistled his way through a middle-aged woman with five cats crossing the street. He walked past a twenty year old girl wearing a miniature three head totem pole for a hat. Dyson was so distracted by the girls' hat he accidentally bumped into someone else. Dyson fell and so did the person.

" I'm sorry," Dyson said standing off the ground. " I was in a hurry and I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." The person who Dyson dumped was an old lady. She wore rags and carried a wicker basket. Her wicker basket was still in her arms as she moved her arms around looking for something dropped. Dyson saw it first. It was a gold beli coin. The woman had no idea it was behind her. Only a dirty, lowlife man would take the coin while she wasn't looking and run off with it. That wasn't something Dyson would do. Not now and not in a million years. " Miss." Dyson picked her coin up and held it out for her. " You dropped your coin."

The woman turned around. She saw her coin in Dyson's hand. She smiled taking the coin out of his hand. " Thank you," she said. She reached into her wicker basket and pulled a gray cloak out. " Take this."

" For me?"

" When someone gives you something it is only customary to give something back to them. Sometimes it gets wet here and it's better to have a cloak handy with you then no cloak."

" Thank you." Dyson put the cloak on. It did make him feel more shielded against the rain. And it was Dyson's color—blue like the ocean with a little tint of grey like his sword. " I love it."

" The boy with the Devil Fruit knows you are gone. Take the left route if you want to escape him."

" What? How do you know…" Dyson realized who he was talking too. No one. The old woman who gave him the cloak was gone upon a star. Speaking of stars it was starting to get very dark in Shells Town. Dyson heard the panting sound of running downhill. He knew where he heard it before. It was Hesoi following his trail. Dyson attempted to flee from the nefarious pirate.

Dyson ran faster than his uncle Dwayne running away from a rampaging giraffe. It was a shame Dyson only saw him run away once from the wild giraffe, because he wanted to mimic how he escaped from it. But another idea ripped through Dyson's head. He could follow the woman's advice and swerve to the left, which he did. Dyson was the one running downhill. " _I'm going too fast!" _Dyson thought wildly. " _I'm moving too fast!" _

In all the kidnapping, fighting, and running that happened today Dyson forgot to tie his shoes. Dyson fell, his body rolling, down the long flight of stairs. Dyson rolled to the bottom, his legs and feet most likely shattered, cried, " Fuck! Fuck!"

A limp creature hopped to Dyson. The animal saw Dyson in his pain. His legs were tangled around each other. His left arm lost all its pinkish color and replaced by blooming red. His right hand was still glowing but with his fingers arthritic. The animal walked limply to Dyson. It couldn't move Dyson with its burned off body part. All the animal could do…was lick. It licked his wounds paternally. When a mother tried to love or heal or scabs.

Down the stairs a shadow approached Dyson. The humanoid smiled at the dog, nine very small but sharp baby teeth. It swayed its long fishy tail. It's green-blue scales glistened as the moon finally transcended. The three-legged was afraid of the two-legs. It flee from Dyson's side. Dyson didn't have anyone to save him now.

" You're coming to the pool of piranha's." The humanoid grabbed Dyson's hand. Meaty they were regulating heat. Goosebumps were constricting Dyson's blood trying to cool him from excessive heat. On this day—the fish people come out of the sea and take revenge on the people of Shells Town—its pray dispersed in his arm. He just exploded in a quick explosion. The only memento was his cape. " Where is he? Where did he go?"

The humanoid heard a loud sound running down the stairs. He looked back, and a boot was planted in his face! He was sent flying into the wall of a small fishing shack. Hesoi ran up to the shack to gloat.

" That's right. I'm bad. I'm good. I'm the pirate you like a lot. I hope you learned your lesson about eating other people's prisoners. I would love to stay and chat but I have to find a boat to sail off this island."

The rocks exploded from the pile. Out of the pile the humanoid appeared. Hesoi finally got to see what the villain looked like. He was very tall, a long sharp claw protruded from his right arm, and he had the face of a fish. This fish was angry.

" You shouldn't have done that! You really shouldn't have done that."

" I like to see what you can do, fish face."

The fish face charged towards Hesoi. He jumped upwards and slammed its tail at Hesoi. Hesoi blocked it. He transformed his right arm into a giant shield and blocked the tail with it. " Iron Fist!" Hesoi's left arm transformed into an iron one. He took three steps forward and thrust it towards the humanoid fish

Hesoi was in the fight of his life—a battle between a pirate and a piranha fishman—Hesoi couldn't have been more excited in battle. Hesoi transformed his right arm into a metal pipe and rotated his pipe around in circles, glared at the fishman, then stopped spinning it and pointed the tip at him. " Toad Metal Tongue!" Hesoi went into a flurry of jabs to the fishman's torso.

Hesoi was soon grabbed by the fishman and tossed to the ground. It was the strength of a fishman. The fishman pinned Hesoi down by pushing his right foot on his torso, seeping his sharp nails in his skin as blood seeped out. The fishman smiled as he continued to press his foot into Hesoi's skin. " Metal Rocket!"

Hesoi's feet transformed into a giant metal spring. Hesoi shot up and rocketed into the sky. Hesoi crashed on the fishman's body and crushed him under his massive weight. " I guess I take the fall," Hesoi laughed. " You won't be getting up soon…"

The fishman lifted Hesoi's spring and threw him away. Hesoi's giant spring turned into feet when they touched the ground, and the fishman grappled Hesoi and turned him upside down.

" That was a nice trick you did, human. It's a pity you didn't have the aptitude to finish me when you had the chance. The only mercy I can give you is sending you too Hell myself."

" I would hate to miss it," Hesoi retorted. " Too bad it's not today!"

Hesoi grabbed the fishman under his elbows, raised him up, and then he slammed his body to the ground. The fishman wrapped around Hesoi's feet. The fishman tripped Hesoi and pounded on him. Hesoi tried to get up, but his arms and legs were pinned down by the fishman's arms and legs. Sharp teeth grew from the fishman's mouth and chomped on Hesoi's neck. As Hesoi was blinded by the sharp piercing teeth, Hesoi kicked him off and rolled out of the way. Hesoi pulled the fishman's teeth out and tossed them to the ground, then stomped on them with his feet.

" Guess you're a toothless fishman now," Hesoi laughed. Hesoi glanced at the fishman and saw he had his white teeth in his mouth. " But I destroyed them."

"We piranhas can regrow our teeth. It usually takes time for us to grow our teeth back, but I always carry extra." The piranha fishman had two pairs of teeth in his hands. The piranha charged towards Hesoi with the teeth in its hands chomping vigorously. Hesoi was frightened by the teeth closing in on him and felt cold winds blowing the back of his neck.

Hesoi would never flee in the face of a fight. His captain Luffy never ran in the face of a fight and neither would Hesoi. " Metal Wrecking Ball!" Hesoi transformed his arm into a metal ball and punched his fist into the ground and created a wall of rubble. The fishman's sharp teeth ripped through the rubble, but Hesoi punched him in the face. The fishman jumped up and kicked Hesoi in his face. Unable to move, having not even the slight energy to wiggle a finger, the fishman brutally punch Hesoi in his chest and his face.


	8. Chapter 8

The fishman finally grew tired of punching Hesoi. His arms were oozing white trickle and his teeth were broken. He didn't see Hesoi stand up with one bleeding arm.

" There's something you need to know about me." The fishman turned around. " I like to make fun of my opponents before I get serious,"

" That's just an excuse to why you are so weak," the fishman shouted.

The fishman attacked Hesoi in a frenzy. He moved towards Hesoi showing his razor sharp teeth and his fork-like tongue. " Metal Valkyrie!" Hesoi waited until the fishman was close to him and then two metal wings protruded from his back. He dispersed into smoke when the fishman swing his teeth at him. The fishman looked everywhere for Hesoi but couldn't find him**—**left and right.

" Peevish human cannot hide from me!" The fishman shouted. The fishman felt something sneak up and hit him. The fishman turned around but all he saw were little clouds of smoke. The fishman believed he was just seeing things. He then felt a jabbing in his right arm. The fishman thrashed his arms but didn't hit anything. " Where are you?" he shouted.

" I'm right behind you." The fishman saw Hesoi descending. His metal wings dispersed. He was on the same level as the fishman, but he was over cocky with a confident look on his face. It annoyed the piranha fishman. " You cannot beat me. You're just a little stupid pirate!" The piranha fishman moved and rapid punched his fists at Hesoi. Hesoi blocked the first punch with his back hand. The next four or five punches he blocked smacking them away. Hesoi was too good of a fighter. The fishman punched Hesoi with both his fists. Hesoi grabbed them both with one hand and touched his legs with the other one.

" I know I'm not very big. I may not be the smartest boy in the world but I'm more intelligent than most of the members of my old crew. And me being a pirate...you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch. I have the power to absorb all metal around me."

" B-But there is no metal here."

" Oh yeah? What do you think I'm made of?" Hesoi squeezed his legs. His legs started to dry up like a apple. While Hesoi's legs shriveled up his left arm got bigger. It grew to the size of a giants' arm. The fishman quivered at the might of the hand. The fishman's legs started to shake like Usopp's when he cowardly tried to get out of something. Hesoi raised his giant hand up to the fishman and flicked his fingers jamming them into his throat. The fishman rocket towards the sky.

" I won't forget this day!" The fishman yelled while he sailed through the sky.

Hesoi highly doubt he would ever see little piranha face anytime soon. It was a land fall from where he was too the bottom. Any normal human would die just from the fall. He could also sustain fatal injuries. Even if he landed in water there was still a chance he would die. Hesoi must have broken a femur just from that punch alone. That fishman was history.

* * *

Shells Town was ruled by the Marines. They all came here looking to rule. Monkey D. Garp even came to the island recruiting Cody and former Marine captains' son Helmeppo. Only the most hideous, obscene Marines could rule over Shells Town. One grotesque face sat on the high chair with five Marines giving him a manicure.

" Sir," a very small and timid looking man dressed like a butler walked up to the very fat and disgusting Marine. " I have reports about the fishmen who have been invading our island."

" Let me guess," the Marine said. " They are growing in numbers?"

" No."

" They have brought human reinforcements who hate my ideals just as much as they do."

" No."

" Have brought new weapons to fight our forces with."

" They say an elite fishman soldier was beaten."

" What! There is someone actually strong enough to defeat a fishman elite? What is his name?"

" Our Intel have no idea. All they say was he, if you let me say it, pirate."

" Blah! A pirate on my island**—**he's no doubt eating all our food and raping our women. The day I need help from a pirate is ten years from now when I'm dead."

" Your complexion is enchanting," a Marine said as he rubbed a smudge from the Marine's face.

" He may be a pirate, but his usefulness is good to see. Perhaps this pirate is the cat to our mouse problem."

" Go on."

" It's like killing two birds with one stone. We bring this pirate in and offer him a large sum of money."

" You expect me to throw coins to this pigeon. Da bug em."

" You didn't let me finish. We offer him the money to do our job. Before we give him the money we offer him the money we give him a big lunch. We poison the meal and watch him die slowly."

The hat Marine had a button on his suit. He pressed the button and his suit bloated. He looked like a giant balloon. He floated over his fellow Marines. In the incandescent light of his lamps his apparatus glinted as his head touched the lamps.

" Find him. But before he dies I would like to bash his face against my chair."

* * *

Dyson was a free man. He didn't know how it happened but somehow he woke up under the spotlight. Then he knew where he was; he remembered it from the food, the smell of booze, and how he brainstormed how to escape. He felt something pulling on his neck. He tried to stand up but he fell down from something stuck in his clothes. There was two sensations. The feeling of something pulling on his neck and something trapped in that thing wrapped around his neck. Dyson pulled as hard as he could and rose off the ground.

Dyson looked around. The place was messier than he remembered. There was virtually no one there. The staff was gone, the customers were gone, there was blood splattered over the wall jelly flung by a fork. Dyson left the front door of the restaurant. Dyson was two feet out of the door when something almost rammed into him.

" Huh?"

Dyson opened the door again. Nothing almost hit him this time. Dyson wondered why everyone was trying to hit him. It couldn't be because he was the weakest Marine in history, that he was travelling with a sociopath pirate, or did his cloak give him the power to turn invisible.

Shells Town was deserted like the inside of the restaurant. " _Am I in some kind of parallel dimension?" _ Dyson looked either side of the street. If a wagon was coming or a wild Laphan Dyson didn't want to confront it. Dyson moved slow. He didn't know if he wanted someone to find him or he didn't want someone to find him; he needed time to think.

Dyson heard a thumping sound. It reminded him of the hooves of horses. Dyson took one wrong step and a long spear almost went through his head. It was a spear with three points, gold metal, and azure colored staff; trident. The thumping sound was growing louder. Dyson felt his forehead diaphoresis. Dyson heard a rock being pulverized by something strong bolting towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. I thought this chapter would be a good time to put up a notice. A reviewer asked me if I could add the OC to the character list? I don't know what that is. I'm new to this site and don't know a lot about it. I know lots of people can get into trouble from it for numerous reasons. So I don't know if that's legal in this site or not. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I know it's not the best chapter in the history of writing but it almost made me cry writing it. Why? I guess I'm just prideful of my work. **

In a strange way it was astonishing to Dyson. He never found this kind of excitement before. It was a rush. Dyson wanted to wait to see what kind of beast would show itself to him. But Dyson would rather want to live then see what could kill him. Dyson ran towards the alleyway.

Dyson ran through the narrow alleyway towards the other side. The alleyway was surprisingly wet. The walls were painted with water, puddles the size of wolves were rippled on the ground, and water dripped from the ledge of the windows. It must've been raining when Dyson was asleep because he saw this alley before he went to the restaurant with Hesoi and it was dry. Dyson felt a change of wind breeze. It was the Wind of Change. Dyson felt something wet splashing against his head. Dyson thought water dropped from the roof. Dyson felt water splash on his head again. It wasn't raining—Dyson didn't see any droplets hit the small pound. Dyson stared into the reflection…he saw two faces. One was his own handsome face. The other was a plump cheek, bugged eyed monster that boggled Dyson's mind before it jumped out and attacked him! Dyson rolled before he was squashed. His feet landed in the puddle. The water was cold, and it made Dyson frigid feeling it.

Dyson didn't have time to worry about one pair of wet jeans; he had to escape before the monster could eat him. He was three, maybe four feet away from the creature, its tongue elongated and stretched towards Dyson. His legs were wrapped by the tongue, it constricted his movement. The thing started to drag Dyson towards him. Dyson tried grabbing something to save himself from being eaten and latch onto…anything. Dyson squirmed like a caterpillar, pushing his body away, but even with all his strength he couldn't escape the monsters grasp.

Dyson's face fell into something cold. His vision was blurred like putting your head in water. Then he realized his head was in water. A puddle to be more precise. His hands were grabbing both sides of the puddle and his teeth were locked on a piece of seaweed like a dog holding a stick. Dyson wouldn't say it was the most uncomfortable feeling he's ever had; it was the grisliest, most horrifying feeling ever. His head wouldn't stop hurting like a bullet entering his lobe, exiting and deflecting back inside his head. It was either drown or be eaten. Dyson couldn't think of any other way to escape, the tugging on his leg told him it wouldn't be long before he became food for the creature. But, he swung out of the puddle. He saw the alley which looked like an ant in his eyes. He also had a clear view of the creature. It wasn't a fishman or a human. It was a big headed frog with human arms and legs. Its color was purple mixed with stripes of pink. Its eyes were a bright crimson color. It reeled Dyson in like a fish on a line about to swallow him like a boa constrictor.

In the last shreds of his life Dyson called…." Help! Help me please!" But it was too late. Dyson was swallowed in one big gulp.

The toad creature licked its giant lips with its huge tongue. Dyson tasted good. And once he went down his mouth he stopped squirming. But something tasted odd about him. There was this sizzling sensation when he went through his mouth, and the toad didn't feel any fuller than before he ate Dyson. What was up with that? The toad creature was stumped until he found Dyson. His face was in the puddle again until he moved his head out.

" My whole life flashed before my eyes and it wasn't even exciting."

" That cape allows you to teleport," the toad man said.

" You can talk?" Dyson asked.

" Much better than any of you humans. That's what I would like to call you but I am a human also."

" You are? But you don't look human?"

" That's because I'm no longer a human. I'm a cross species. A hybrid if you will."

" What happened to you?"

" I was just a boy like you. My father was a Marine who wanted to get me into the Marines. No one paid attention to me because of my asthma. I was allergic to war. They left me with all the chores while they got to sail away and fight pirates. I would be stuck as a chore boy until the day I die. A doctor came to the island by the name of Doctor Kyte. They said he was sent here to help fix my asthma. They tied me to a table with a tube connected to a frog. He put a syringe in my right arm. He zapped me with three hundred kilowatts of voltage. When I woke up I became what you see before you. It was my fault for accepting this experiment, but the Marines allowed that doctor to experiment on me."

" But if it was only an accident maybe it can be fixed. If you go back to the Marines they can help you."

" Help me? They're the ones that turned me into this…this…monstrosity! I can't eat you while you have that cape on so…" The toad man stretched his tongue out. He grabbed his tongue and pulled on it. The tongue stretched to the size of a python—a slimy pink salmon looking python. The toad man spun his tongue around creating a whirling fan. His tongue ripped through the walls like paper. " I'll slice every part of your body off!"

Dyson cried. The toad man pulled his tongue back and whipped it at Dyson. Dyson jumped to the left before the tongue smashed into the ground. His tongue was so mighty it cracked the hard cement. The toad man whipped his tongue at Dyson again. Dyson sprung back to his feet and ran away.

" I thought Marines never face away from an opponent!" The toad man shouted. " Come back here and fight like one, you coward!"

The toad man was agitated. He ran after Dyson, spinning tongue in his hand, and sliced through the wall every step he took. Dyson ran as fast as he could. He was trying to find Hesoi. He may be a pirate, but he was the only one he knew strong enough to fight the toad man. Dyson found the exit. He skipped faster to the exit, his heart beating twice as fast and air tingling in his nostrils as his eyes twinkled with hope. Dyson almost made it out of the alley. The long tongue stretched and slashed both sides of the exit. It collapsed. The rocks sag towards the exit. There was no escape for Dyson now. An angry frog man behind him, a mountain of rubble in front of him…he was trapped!


	10. Chapter 10

Dyson had no way to fight. The frog coughed up something from it's giant mouth. Dyson was hoping it was just a giant fur ball. A green ball popped from his mouth. The thing in his mouth was a medical box. He opened the box and took out two tools. A scalpel and a pair of tweezers.

" You might already know I don't like to use guns. What I'm really good at is dissecting things to see what makes them tick. Now I'm going to dissect you."

" Wait. There's something I want to say to you."

" Alright but make it quick. I'm a very busy frog."

" Is this really how you want to live your life? Hurting people and ripping them apart like some vicious animal? You may not think it but you still are human. Just a little more green with webbed feet and long tongue. You just need a little help. You don't have to live like this."

" Your right. I don't have to live like this." A small smile was hidden from Dyson's face. He was happy that the toad man wasn't going to eat him. " I want to live like this. I have plans more important than following some bigoted society that treats me like some kind of monstrosity."

" Who are you?"

" I am Rindoth! I am the man who will destroy the Marines!"

Rindoth stretched his long tongue. In Dyson's last few moments alive he thought about all the things he could have done with his life. Maybe he should have started working at an early age. Tried harder to get stronger. Maybe forget about the Marine's altogether. Stop trying to follow in his father's shadow, and get a normal job like a black smith or a butler in a rich man's mansion. There was an endless line of possibilities Dyson could have follow.

The tongue bounced off the walls moving towards Dyson's heart! Dyson shielded his face not wanting to see his own demise. Dyson heard a snap. His eyes were half open and he saw a boy in front of him. Dyson was perplexed. The man was holding the tongue in his left arm. On the boys shoulders two giant balls of flesh sprouted.

" You have to go through me, toad boy." The boy's fleshy balls exploded. Two fuzzy beard, blond haired serpentine necks emerged from the balls. They looked like the boy**—**and if you don't believe it get a mirror; put the two together and see for yourself how they are identical.

" And me," the head on the left squeaked.

" And me," the one on the right squeaked.

" You people with Devil Fruits make me sick!"

Rindoth slipped his tongue out of the boy's hand and sucked it back into his mouth. He raised his scalpel and dashed towards the boy. He slashed his scalpel but missed the boy. The boy jumped to the left. Rindoth slashed again and got the same results when the boy jumped to the right. He was fast. The toad slashed the boy multiple times. Every time he slashed his scalpel the boy moved away.

" Come on," the boy smirked cocky. " You may have a small weapon, but you are insulting yourself not hurting a big target."

Rindoth was kicked in his stomach by the mysterious boy. Rindoth tried getting his revenge weaving his scalpel, but his scalpel was splashed in a yellow goo. The goo melted Rindoth's scalpel. It looked like melted cheese in his hand. Half a weapon or a blunted weapon he could still use as a weapon. Rindoth looked at the boy. His hand had a small mouth sticking out of his palm. Its little mouth dripped with acid. Rindoth ran towards the boy and swung his weapon at him.

A long snake protruded from the boys' nipples and bite Rindoth's hand. " Don't move, toad boy," the boy said. " Serge has you in his poison position. When I give the command your heart will stop in ten seconds. Actually, maybe I'll just give him the command because I grow tired of this battle."

" You can't do that!" Dyson shouted. The boy almost forgot Dyson was behind him.

" Why shouldn't I? He's a hideous monster. Look at how disgusting he is."

" I am a Marine and I have the authority to make you leave that man."

" A Marine, eh? From what I can see you are only a recruit. I see many Marines walk in this island. Sometimes I see them as one and sometimes I see them by the dozen. I don't smell any blood on you. I bet you haven't even killed your first pirate."

Another long skin protruded from the elbow of the boy and moved towards Dyson. The face shape changed into Dyson's. Dyson couldn't look at the hideous face of the shape changer. " What about the skinny boy with the cap? Can I eat him?"

" No you cannot eat him," the boy said. " You can't afford the calories."

" You have to understand," Dyson said. " Rindoth is not a monster. People have been experimenting on him and it's turned him into the monster."

" Oh, I understand. I just don't care."

" Please, I'll do anything you want. Just let him go."

" You are lying."

" I'm not-I'll take his place. I-I'll let you put poison in my veins."


	11. Chapter 11

" I don't care about killing humans."

" If you won't kill me then make me your slave."

" You would really give up your freedom for the life of one beast?"

" I would."

" You are either a very good-hearted human or a very stupid one. There's only one way to settle this."

The boy's two long lumps grew from his skin. The lumps grabbed a sword from the boys' belt. They spun the sword around the boy. The lumps finally let go of the sword and it launched in the air.

" Are you crazy?" Dyson shouted. " You just threw a dangerous weapon. It will kill someone."

" That's precisely what I'm hoping for. The sword will fall somewhere in this alley. If you can dodge the sword I'll take you and let the beast live. If the sword does kill you, I'll kill the beast."

Dyson could hear the sound of the boy's sword falling to the earth. Dyson was moving his legs so much looking for a way to escape he tripped on his shoelaces. He fell on the dirty ground. The boy's sword hit its target. Dyson felt the sword tip in his skin. Everything went dark.

* * *

Dyson felt a chilly breeze against his naked chest. His nipples tingled. He hugged his chest and blew one frosty breath. The only part of him that wasn't cold was his feet. His feet were dipped in a cauldron. Someone was trying to eat his feet! Dyson saw someone had given his feet a manicure. They were embellished pink like a lily blossoming from a little seed.

" I've never seen anyone take a sword like you," the boy from the alleyway walked into the room. His hair was covered in a wet towel. Dyson was embarrassed. The boy was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his legs and Dyson was staring at his enhanced man boobs. Dyson covered his eyes.

" Please put some clothes on." He screamed. "

" I shouldn't have too," the boy said. " You and I are both guys."

" Except this one is a virgin." A little head popped out of the boy's neck. The little head looked like the boy—had the same color hair as him before he wrapped his hair in a towel—and when the boy removed the towel to show his glossy black hair, the color of the hair on the little head turned black as well.

" Get back in there, Sarge. I'll let you out when I'm done explaining things to him." Dyson was mortified to see the little head stick back into the boy's shoulder. Another lump was sticking out his back and stretched to the other room. The lump came back with a jacket and a pair of pants. His towel dropped. Dyson covered his eyes avoiding the flaccid thing. Dyson couldn't stand to see naked people. Clothes were invented to keep their bodies warm and keep peoples modesty's.

" You can open your eyes now." Dyson opened his eyes. But he was looking at double now. Two boys standing next to each other. It didn't take Dyson long to know the other boy was Hesoi.

" Did you miss me?"

" Your friend is an impressive fighter," the boy said. " He was ready to die for you even though there was a sword in your ass."

* * *

The sword landed in Dyson's ass. He screamed like a girl wailing for someone to get off of her. Dyson screamed for a good fifty seconds, then he passed out. Like the boy agreed he let go of Rindoth. The toad man fled the alleyway not even trying to help the boy that saved his life. The boy grabbed Dyson and carried him with the sword still in his butt.

" Hello." The boy heard a sound. He dismissed this noise thinking it was only two souls greeting each other. The boy forgot every human villager was underground. The only things mincing around were too hoarse for normal tongue. " Yo."

The boy saw who was speaking. He started as a little shadow of a seed, but soon grew to be a prickly weed. He was the same height as him and maybe the same age. His chiseled face features was almost too arousing for him to look at.

" If you are going to kidnap someone don't wait around." The boy tried to take back what was his. However, the boy stretched his fingers like dragon tails and covered Dyson in them. He molded his left hand into a axe. Like the axe in his hand he was molded to never show mercy to his opponent. He jumped, his right hand stretching as he fell, sliced the right hand off his attacker.

" Go away!" The boy shouted.

His adversary didn't see a missing arm as any great wound; it was more like a paper cut to him. He punched the wall to his left. The wall broke like a bo staff. He disappeared into the non-fluorescent store. He walked out holding a shotgun. " Don't think your theatrics are going to scare me. I was a member of the Strawhat Pirates. Do you know how I became a member?" The shotgun turned into a small puddle of goo. The little puddle sloshed around. It morphed into a cube, then sphere, triangle, the Thousand Sunny, and finally a straw hat that looked like Luffy's straw hat, but the only color it had was blue.

The boy placed the blue straw hat atop his head. " By being strong and a fun guy to be around. But also from how useful my Devil Fruit is." The boys' left arm molded into a little stump. The boy picked out more weapons from the armory. First he took out another shotgun, a sword, and shields. The metal melted down into a puddle and transformed his hand into a hawk's face.


	12. Chapter 12

" A bird?" The blond haired boy said. " You really think I'm afraid of a little bird?"

" No," the dark haired boy fired his bird at the blond. The blond haired boy turned his left hand into a curled giant mitt. The eagle flew under his mitten. The eagle flew behind the blond boy, over his head, around his left and right arms. The boy fired hundreds of spit ball size acid balls at the eagle. His balls burned through the concrete and ground. His arms and legs were then wrapped in thin but strong metal rope. The blond boy tried to squirm out of the metal ropes but they were tightened around him too tightly.

" Isn't it wonderful?" The dark haired boy enjoyed tormenting his opponents and making fun of them. It always added to the fighting and he did like that. The boy liked seeing his opponents frustrations. He just believed if he was going to be in a fight with anyone it should be a fair fight. He snapped his fingers and released the blond boy from his ensnare. " I'm going to close my eyes. When I open them I expect to see a new opponent. I want someone to make my blood boil. An opponent that can never make a situation dull. A opponent like a Shichibukai or a Pacifista. Am I right to think you can give me that battle?"

The dark haired boy covered his eyes as the rope shattered. the dark haired boy laughed from his strange sadistic humor. " Right is right." The blond boy's left arm transformed into a axe and his right arm transformed into a double-edge sword. " Hello. My name is Griffith. I'll be killing you today."

" My name is Hesoi. I'm a boy with a love of sleeping and action. Even if you send me to the darkest realm I'll crawl out and pull you down with me."

Hesoi's right arm transformed into a silver metal fist. Hesoi felt young again. He felt two years younger when he went through the greatest wars the Straw Hats ever faced. Griffith slashed his sword down like a knife cutting through raw meat. Hesoi's instincts saw the sword before it hit him and blocked it. Griffith had a clear shot of Hesoi's legs. He sliced his axe through Hesoi's right leg! A small sliver of Hesoi's blood dripped as he was immobilized. Griffith slashed his sword and his axe down. Hesoi's gauntlet arm made the perfect shield. Hesoi couldn't use his right arm to touch his stomach and add metal to his legs. He would need both arms to defend himself the moment he stood up. The nape of his neck was the only option. He stared at it like a vampire, hungry but without a blood thirst.

" _And I'm not even their style." _he thought. Hesoi bite his own necks. His canines pierced through his grey blood. Griffith looked dumber than a flat-footed platypus. How could someone bite his own neck? While Hesoi sucked the blood from his neck his bones started to show and his face looked like a seven day zombie. His wound started to feel. His slit leg recovered from the knife mark and the sliver of blood moved back into his wound.

Hesoi's hand turned into two gauntlets. His gauntlet fists were much stronger than his normal ones. Griffith slashed his axe and sword down at the same time. Hesoi blocked his weapons raising his gauntlets. Hesoi made a tiger claw with his right hand, faster than a normal claw, and scratch his claw into Griffith's face. His human fingers hurt his eyes. The pain almost made Griffith cry, but he didn't have time to cry because Hesoi slammed his metal gauntlet's into his stomach. Griffith's organs were nearly rearranged just from the punch. Hesoi then grabbed Griffith's arm, He did a judo flip. He raised Griffith over head like a little girls' doll and slammed him against the ground. Griffith's spine hurt from the bone shattering force.

" Had enough yet?" Hesoi laughed. Two long parts of Griffith's back protruded and almost went through Hesoi's face! The metal from Hesoi's arms moved to his face and reflected the attack. Griffith transformed two of his fingers into snake mouths with four moles for eyes. Griffith moved beside Hesoi and bite his elbow. Hesoi had venom in his hand. Although he couldn't feel the venom, adrenaline rushing to his head making all the pain go numb, he knew it was in his arm.

" _This is perfect," _Griffith thought. " _My venom will paralyze him. He'll be a mindless statue. And while he's frozen I'll take the goody two-shoes Marines and get out of here."_

Hesoi knew a lot about poison and bugs that crawl into people's skin. You can't argue with them, and you can't reason with them. The only way out is through understanding. Hesoi morphed his left hand into a sword. He found the part where the poison had spread and cut his arm off.

" You idiot!" Griffith shouted. " That was your own hand!"

" Precisely."

Hesoi looked at the hand he once had. It was lying there like any other hand cut off—cannibals, plague, infection— there wasn't much medicine in the pirate era. The only thing that solved their problems was giving body parts. The venom flowed out of his severed arm. Hesoi turned the hand upside down and beat it so more of the venom would come out. When he was sure all the venom was gone he pressed his hand into his cut part and his hand mended to the part. At first the glimmer of a silver line connected Hesoi's arm to his body. That glowing part of his body left, sheets of his skin covered the metal parts.

" It seems we've reached a stall mate," Hesoi said. " Neither of us can hurt the other so there's no point in us continuing this pointless battle."

" I'm disappointed," Griffith said.

" That I gave up on fighting?"

" That I didn't get to decapitate you."

" It would be me who would be doing the decapitating." Griffith felt something touch his head. He looked up. A giant metal eagle was over his head. The eagles beak was a giant knife and his talons were six chain saws.

" How is this possible?" Griffith yelled.

" I ate a lot of metal in that armory. Instead of fighting over the boy let's share him as a team. I ask you, Griffith...would you like to join my crew?"


	13. Chapter 13

" You asked a boy you got into a fight with to join your crew?" Dyson asked. " Yep. That's how all good friendships start. You fight them, let off some steam, then when our bones are cracked and you both want to fight that's when you know you've found a good friend."

" That doesn't make any sense to me. Does your ceasing the fight mean there's a new member on your crew?"

" No it doesn't," Griffith said. " I'm just aware that we cannot kill each other so easily. He can regrow an arm I cut off and I move my body away from his attacks. I refrain from war."

" War?" Dyson asked.

" This whole island is at war. It all started when a pirate captain came to fishmen island and freed them from the mother of the island. Let's just say freedom can have a nasty affect on aggressive minds like fishmmen. Without a mother the fishmen wavered how they would live their lives. One fishman named Tarsillel wanted to become the big fish in an already big pond of fishmen. Not able to win the support of his fishmen he swam away and followed Luffy's exploits here."

" I remember that day," Hesoi said. " I may have been sleeping a lot but I remember that island and Tarsillel. But I don't understand. That island was in the Grand Line. How did he escape to the East Blue?"

" A pipeline was created for Marines to covet through the Grand Line without being noticed. A pipe was installed in every island from East Blue to West Blue. He found out about the pipes somehow and it took him here. Other fishmen have been following his cause. Underwater sleeping fish by day, scouts by afternoon, and pirates at night."

" Oh my god," Dyson gasped. " They are going to eat everyone."

" Are you an idiot or just completely stupid," Griffith said. " Fishmen don't eat humans. Not even the shark fishmen eat humans. They only want to commandeer this island so they can build a base for themselves. They'll do anything to own this island and that means even have to overthrow the commander."

" How do you know all of this?" Hesoi asked.

" Because he told me. I am not a resident of Shells Town. There's not a part of this island I belong too. The fishmen know it and so does everyone else."

" We are like three peas in a pod," a squeaky voice said. Dyson and Hesoi looked over the room for whoever made that noise. They looked at the stove with a chicken half eaten, the wooden table next to the cupboards, and the tacky picture of a well bodied hunter holding the mouth of a white tiger open. Then a small lump protruded from Griffith's right shoulder. Soon another lump protruded from his left shoulder. They both grew eyes, mouths, and little elvish ears. Their necks stretched out and wrapped around Griffith's neck like snakes.

" Hello," they said together. Dyson and Hesoi, their faces frozen from the surprise, waved their hands at the two lump.

" Allow me to introduce my associates. They are more like brothers and sisters too me, and they have no genders. Meet Sarge and Serge."

" I'm the smart one," Sarge said.

" I'm the obnoxious one," Serge said.

" Everyone thinks I ate a Devil Fruit that lets me stretch my body parts. My powers really come from these two. I ate the Hebi Hebi fruit. Two shape shifting snakes are moving inside my body right now. If you cut them out of my body they will only regrow."

" What's so scary about two stupid lumps?" Hesoi said abruptly. Griffith moved his right hand to Hesoi and swatted his face. " Hey!"

" That wasn't me," Griffith said. " That was Serge."

" Hehehe." Serge's laughter ringed out of Hesoi's stomach.

" He is the devious one. But enough about them. I want to know about you two."

" Well my name is Dyson. I'm a Marine trying to protect the sea and villagers from pirates. But under difficult circumstances I'm now a prisoner for this pirate."

" Okay. And what about you, handsome?"

" I'm married, happy, father with one very intelligent son and a wife with H size knockers. I'm loyal to Monkey D. Luffy despite what everyone says about me only joining for the money. I'm very proud of my son. He has a compassion to help others and never says anything bad about anyone. It's one of my dreams to keep being a proud father until I pass on."

" You seem to be a good father to say good things about your kid. But have you really raised him the right way? You also have great power and a right to be proud of it. In one aspect you and I are not that different. Except I'm gay and you have a woman in your life, and your innards are not the same as mine. Do either of you have a ship?"

" No," Dyson said. " Dum-Dum told our ship captain to leave with his son. And there's not a single ship in this island."

" Are you two the only ones on this island?"

" No," Hesoi said. " Scardy cat went to an island and found someone. He told us to come here. It seemed like he swindled us to come to this awful place so he could meet his wife."

" Did you happen to get his name?"

" Yes. He said his name was Aryon."

" Aryon?" Griffith chuckled like a hyena when he heard the name. Hesoi was confused. " You really are two big idiots. Whatever Aryon told you wasn't true. Aryon is really a spy for the fishmen. He was exiled two months ago."

" He's a traitor? But he seemed like a very nice guy."

" He was. He was the base's greatest sniper. No one knows what changed him. They are just very sad he's gone."

" I have something to confess."Hesoi took out a letter from his pocket. It was written in cursive the name of the marine. " I was given a letter from the commander."


	14. Chapter 14

**To the pirate-visitor of our island. All our spending to protect this town has been frivolous spending until you've shown up. I know we marines and pirates don't get along, but we would wish to speak with you eye-to-eye. My lord and I would like to see if you are the top pick. A map is sent with this letter with highlights of our artillery.**

**Our hate with each other is mutual. You hate us and we hate you. Our groups are like dogs to cats, sparrows and eagles, and leeches to everything else. The bare sight of our grease filled faces is grotesque and you have tempestuous attitudes. However, our island is in much turmoil and if your help will throw these pirates away - that's good enough for me.**

" The person in this letter seems awfully shifty to me," Dyson said reading the letter over Hesoi's shoulder. " It could be a trap."

" It's no doubt - completely obvious - absolutely a trap," Griffith said. " The moment you step into the marine base, Hesoi, they will kill you."

" I know," Hesoi said. " I'm still going to that base."

" Are you nuts?" Dyson asked. " Why would you go there if you know it's a trap."

" Pirate code forty-four. Never ignore an invitation."

" That's crazy," Griffith said. " Even if you ate a Devil Fruit I'm sure they'll have some kind of way to neutralize your powers."

" Maybe I can convince them I can help them. I trust the marines are not so heartless they'll try to harm little old me after I've saved their town."

" It doesn't work like that," Dyson said. " The marines don't work like that."

" Of course. You marines always talk about being pacifists and helping the needy, but when a real hero is in your presence you can all be such hypocrites. I won't let this indecisiveness, this erosion of bad memories, sheath my confidence."

" You are going to die," Griffith said. " You get mixed with a marine or a pirate you are going to die. You think your invincible. You think if I shot a bullet through your head it will just pass through-"

" If you shot a bullet in my head my body would absorb it like everything made of metal."

" Your still not invincible. The greatest warriors don't goad about how much better they are than everyone, or create the greatest devastation...they are make belief."

" Huh?" Hesoi said.

" What did you expect me to say? That understanding our weakness will make us stronger? That the size of our hearts are what matter? Death can happen at any moment - no one can almost tell when it's going to happen."

" Your right. Death can happen at any time. I've seen it happen many times. Some I knew and some I wanted to know. But..." A smile spread over Hesoi's face. " If there's something I'm still moving towards, Death will just have to wait. Bye-bye."

Hesoi walked out of the room. Dyson tried following after him but Griffith stopped him. Sarge and Serge grew out of Griffith's neck and tangled around him, taking him to a big red hair. Griffith joined Hesoi shortly, growing his head out of his extra neck.

" You need to calm down," Griffith said. " If you rush out now the only thing you can help your friend with is dying."

" Let me go!" Dyson shouted.

" Only if you let me touch your cute ass," Griffith remarked. " I know you have this self-righteousness for helping others, or you have this dramatic experience brought up by the death of someone close and are trying to make up for it by helping others - impeccably the ones who you know don't need any help - but do you want to brush up with death? I'm just telling you to stay this foolish, but always have awareness."

Sarge and Serge de-restrain from Dyson. They slivered down his chest and returned into his body. Dyson ran towards the exit. He was two feet away from the door, something didn't feel right. How could Dyson be so selfish? He turned around to Griffith and hugged him.

" Thank you."

Dyson was really happy about Griffith's advice. He was going to follow every advice everyone gave him to the end of the world. Dyson was thinking about that device as he ran through the door out of the room and follow Hesoi. Dyson didn't understand how heart broken Griffith was.

" Do you feel defied, Griffith," Sarge said.

" I would say he feels that kindred spirit as if it were still alive," Serge said.

" I feel...I feel...nothing."

* * *

" Hey, you stay away from here!" A marine standing at the front entrance standing beside another marine shouted.

" You are not allowed to be here," the other marine said.

" I was given a letter to come here," Hesoi said.

Hesoi tried taking out the folded letter to show the marines. However, thinking he was really trying to take a gun out, they raised their shotguns. A shadow loom over the marines from the top window. Before the marines could fire, he said,

" Stop. Is that any way to greet our guest. Come on in; our leader has been dying to meet you."


	15. Chapter 15

Hesoi could hear the breath of Marines eavesdropping on him. He could hear the murmuring of Marines as he walked by a grotesque painting of a fat man wearing a fat suit flying. He could scarcely see the Marine commander on his ivory throne. His beard was bristling with delight. Standing next to him was a crooked looking man.

" What's up, Wide Butt."

" Are you the pirate?" the crooked man said. " Are you the one we asked for? The one who will save Shells Town? Are you?"

" Aye. Tell Couch Potato I am that pirate. What's this about; sending me a letter to come here?"

" You want to know what this is about? Our island is in calamitous road to sinking into the sea. And the thing that's making this happen is under our island. This thing is big, strong, and outnumbers us a thousand to one. Can you help us or not?"

" There's your first mistake. Your asking me to do something so soon without offering me any kind of reward. How do you expect me to work under those conditions?"

" This pirate is asking us for something in our base—take this pirate out of our _base_!"

" Why does everything have to be black and gray?" The fat Marine could stand. It was a miracle, he grabbed the handles of his throne and sat upright. He moved his feet and giant belly to Hesoi. " How about a nice friendly handshake?"

Hesoi and the Marine commander shook hands. The Marine squeezed Hesoi's hand, his suit gave him massive strength. Most boys would cry from the bone crushing strength, but Hesoi smiled. " I like your suit. What kind of metal do you use in it?"

" It's not really the metal that makes it strong. It's the melting point that makes it strong. I had a fatal encounter with a Fire Drake. It unleashed it's fire on me and burned my armor. Now it's stronger and lighter. No sword can penetrate it."

" That's pretty cool. Mind if I test it out?" Hesoi touched the Marine's armor. The pigment of his hand transformed into a grey metal with a flexible sheen. The Marine's surrounding the leader almost took out their guns and fired into Hesoi's head. But Hesoi's hand faded and his pigmentation returned to his pink flesh. " Yes, Everything you would need for armor. There's just one problem."

" Problem?"

" It is feasible to destroy this kind of metal. All someone would need is a little fire. May I?" The king nodded his head. Once again Hesoi touched the king's armor. His hand changed into the color of his metal. Hesoi morphed his left hand into a giant switchblade. He scraped his knife against the armor until a spark erupted. When the spark touched the metal it melted into clay. " See."

" That's odd. That metal was given to me by a Fire Drake. I didn't think a little ignited fire could harm it."

" Even for a high rank Marine there are things you are ignorant—"

" Do not insult my leader!" the crooked man shouted.

" I'm not insulting your leader. You, your breath smells like a rotten tomato that's been lying out under the sun and left in a manure truck to swing into a cow. That's an insult. Whenever I say You and Bad, Rotten, Fat, Ugly, Maggot you'll know I'm addressing _you." _

" You ungrateful little—"

" That's enough. What makes you so tough?" the king continued. " I expected you to bring a lion or a wolf to this base; all I see is a funny boy. Would the funny boy like to tell me another joke?"

" No. But I'll be leaving now."

" Where are you going?"

" Outside, fight the fishmen on the brine."

" We never told you about the fishmen," the man said.

" You didn't have too. A little birdy already twittered a melodic tune about these fishmen. I'm going outside to fight them."

" Outside!" the man exclaimed. " They swim in the water and you've eaten a Devil Fruit. How do you expect to fight them there?"

" Every human has to breath the air in sometime. When they show their face I'll tromp to them and beat them with three fingers."


	16. Chapter 16

Dyson and Griffith waited for Hesoi outside the Marine Base. Outside they felt like the only two people in the world. No one wanted to be outside. Dyson was also scared of the fishman who wanted them dead, but he felt safe around Griffith. Fishmen didn't have the power people with Devil Fruit's had just like people with Devil Fruit's didn't have the power fishmen possessed over the sea.

" Idiot," Griffith said.

" I'm sorry?" Dyson asked.

" I'm talking about your friend Hesoi. He is saying how he can take down the fishmen by himself and he is even trying to bargain with the Marine leader."

" How can you tell?"

" I told him." Serge popped out of Griffith's head. " I went into the building and watched Hesoi in secret. We can't trust him."

" That's true," Dyson said. " He is a pirate and he did steal me. But I don't think he's dangerous in any way."

" I'm back." Hesoi walked out of the Marine Base with his hands up. He looked happy for some reason. " I made a deal."

" What deal?" Dyson asked.

" I promised to take care of the their fishman problem. Do you know what that means?"

" That you'll do what anybody tells you to do?" Griffith said.

" No. It means we gained the Marine's trust."

" What are we going to do now?" Dyson asked.

" We're going to fight the fishmen," Hesoi said.

" I don't understand. I thought you went to the Marine Base so we wouldn't fight anyone. That you would request a boat for you to fight the fishmen and we could sail out of here."

" I lied. I know the Marines are only using us to take care of their fishmen problem, but I enjoy getting into a fight more than anything. But I don't like getting into any fight. I like my opponents to know I'm going to fight them, and I want them to be at their top position."

Hesoi was going to do something stupid. A little bit of Monkey D. Luffy rubbed off on the young father of one. There was just no telling what he would do—or anyway to catch up with him while he was running full speed towards the ocean! He was on a one track journey to get to the ocean. It wasn't like he was stupid enough to jump into the ocean and swim for the fishmen. Everyone knew people with Devil Fruit's can't swim. Hesoi ran up the harbor and shouted as loud as he could...

" Hey fishmen cowards! I'm coming for you!"

Dyson and Griffith smacked their own heads and rubbed their hands off. Hesoi made a complete ass out of himself, and for what? So he could tell a bunch of fishmen he was going after them. Griffith and Dyson walked up to the harbor.

" Speak louder. I don't think they heard you," Griffith said sarcastically. " Why don't you lube up your hands with fish oil so they know where to eat you first."

" That would be the greatest fight I've ever been in," Hesoi said. "But I'm not the one whose going to be jumping in. I have someone else in mind."

" No way! Nah-ah. You and I both know that I can't swim," Griffith said.

" I wasn't talking about you," Hesoi said. " I have someone else in mind."

" Who?" Dyson asked.

" Take a wild guess. He's small, kind of the wimpy character, he constantly needs someone to look after him, and has a father who he can't live up to."

" You don't mean..."

Dyson realized the person they were talking about was him. Dyson was the only member who didn't eat a Devil Fruit. Dyson had many coward feats inside of him. He was scared, troubled, and the weakest Marine in his group. Why would Hesoi ask him?

" You can't mean me?" Dyson said.

" Why not?" Hesoi said. " It's not like I'm asking you to fight the fishmen by yourself. You just have to bring them to us and we'll take them out."

" What about breathing? I don't have gills; I can't breathe underwater."

" Huh? I never thought of it like that," Hesoi said.

" That's where my friends Sarge and Serge come in," Griffith said.

Sarge and Serge protruded from Griffith's neck. They moved to Dyson. Dyson didn't like where they were going with this. Sarge touched him in his neck. Serge touched him on the other side of his neck. Both their mouths touched Dyson's neck like leeches and made loud sucking noises.

" **_Don't you worry about a thing,"_ **Serge said inside Hesoi's brain. " **_We won't hurt you._**_"_

_" **Yeah,"**_ Sarge said. " **_We'll give your body oxygen as it goes into the_ water.**"

" This is really weird," Dyson said. " I don't think I can do this. I really don't think I can this. I think I should just stay up here and—"

Hesoi pushed Dyson into the water. The elastic of Griffith's skin stretched with Dyson. Griffith looked at Hesoi, he looked at Griffith and smiled.

" What? We were all thinking it, I just did it."

* * *

Dyson couldn't move his arms or legs underwater. He tried thrashing around, but his arms and legs were sinking to the bottom. Dyson shouldn't have even been able to breath. Somehow Sarge and Serge were supplying oxygen into his brain. Dyson tried moving his arms and legs, but it was harder than moving his baby legs. Dyson sank right into the bottom. Dyson got on his arms and knees and crawled through the sand.

" _How am I suppose to lure fishmen back here when I can't even swim?"_

Something big and pink appeared right in front of Dyson. Dyson almost cried like a little baby when he saw it. If it was a fishman Dyson was sure it would pull him back to its home by now. What Dyson saw was a giant purple fish. It had no arms or legs, a large tail with three small gems adorned around its tail, and a small appendage from its head. Dyson calmly healed from his hysteria.

" **_Relax, Dyson," _**Serge said. " **_It's only a fish." _**

" **_And even if there is something that can hurt you, we can protect_ you,**" Sarge said.

Dyson felt something pulling on his neck. It was Serge and Sarge pulling him up. Dyson could barely stand on his feet. He clumsily took three steps into the water sand. He could barely move with Serge and Sarge in his neck.

A giant crab popped out of the sand. The giant crab almost tried to pinch Dyson, but Sarge and Serge pulled Dyson away from the giant crab. The crab sank back into the sand. Sarge and Serge pulled Dyson back on his feet.

" **_You have to be careful, Dyson_**_," _Serge said.

"**_There's creatures underneath," _**Sarge said.

" _I don't know how they can be underwater," _Dyson thought. " _They are part of a Devil Fruit." _

Sarge and Serge helped Dyson walk again. He saw something loom over him. It was another big fish. Dyson almost stepped on the part of the giant crab. Sarge and Serge helped Dyson over the crab pit. Dyson heard a hissing noise in the sky. He looked up and a giant dragon swimming overhead. Dyson looked up and saw a giant fish resembling a dragon.

Dyson saw a shadow racing through the water. Dyson couldn't see what it was. He assumed it was a mermaid by the way it had a human build and a fish tail over its legs. Dyson saw another thing flying after the mermaid he could only assume was a fishman by its human legs and its dorsal fin. Six more shadows followed the fishman's shadow. Dyson was so scared the fishmen would come down and attack him he picked up a green rock and covered his chest with it. He put his feet in the sand trying to hide. None of it would was covet because Dyson had two long tubes connected to his neck.

The fishman passed Dyson without even noticing him. He was lucky. With Sarge and Serge connected to his body he could stay in the water as long as he wanted. Dyson crawled through the sand. Another fishman loomed over him; he threw dirt on his back. Dyson kept crawling through the sand until he came to a giant hill. He looked down the hill…he saw the fishmen palace.


	17. Chapter 17

The fishmen created their own little city scrape. Each building were larger than the last. Serge and Sarge shift in the shadows as Dyson rolled down the hill into the fishmen structure. Dyson clenched his teeth in worry. He looked through the open window expecting his face bitten off by a carnivorous fishmen. Thankfully, all the fishmen in the building didn't notice him.

Dyson was durable and versatile. The fishmen in the building were strange. Each were wearing earthen brown robes. One of them had a triangular head, bandages wound around, with a deep soil brown hair. He was clad in gold armor. He was joined by a yellow octopus fishman and and a blue fishman.

" _This must be the fishmen leaders." _Dyson almost sneezed underwater. His head jerked when he sneezed. He covered his nose before the other fishmen heard the sneeze. Then Dyson ducked under the window, muscles are cramping. Dyson saw a little fish child walking up to one of the fishmen with a basket of food. The fishman leader braided the fish kids head before he took the fruit. " _They don't look as bad as I thought they did. They actually look very nice." _

" Kiyono." Dyson saw a shift in shadows as someone walk in the room. Dyson was surprised to see her. A human girl. What was she doing underwater and how was she breathing. She didn't have an oxygen mask, a snorkel, or anything to help her breath in the water. There was a multitude of island tattoos all over her arm. " Any news from Piran?"

" He was attacked by a human with the Devil God's power." The fishman leader's eyes were red of irritation. The leader slammed his fist against the table; the fish child was worried. __  
__

__" __They hurt Piran? We'll make that boy with the Devil's God know who we are, and we will bring him down here…where he will sink and drown."

__" _Their going after Hesoi! It's okay, Hesoi is a strong pirate and he can take care of himself. But just in case he's in trouble...I need to warn him!" _

Dyson swim up the water. He swam up; he was anchored down by something heavy. It was like he was a fish being pushed by a crab. Dyson tried swimming up and fell down again. Dyson clenched his teeth in worry. His muscles cramp again, he was losing air.

__" ___**We haven't been entirely honest with you, champ,"** _Sarge __said. __

__" __**_Remember when we said we'd send you down here so you can lure the fishman out and Griffon and Hesoi could beat them up___?"__** Serge said.__ " ___**That was a lie. You weren't really sent to take care of the fishman problem. You're more like bait."** _

__"___** That's right,"** _Sarge __said. " __**_We are going to let go of you. We measured your breathing time, and the highest you can breathe for is five minutes. That's not even near enough time to reach your friend Hesoi and warn him. "_**

Dyson tried grabbing both Sarge and Serge so he could pull himself up. Serge pulled out. Dyson watched Serge pull to the surface. Dyson lost his stable composure. Sarge pulled out of Dyson's neck burrowing a headbutt into his rib cage. It was the last piece of curtsy Sarge gave Dyson before he said his last farewell.

" **_Better luck in the next life, chump."_**

* * *

Dyson cursed his luck. He was betrayed by the sweetest things he ever met. Dyson tried swimming to the surface. A fish smack Dyson in the face. Steam was flowing from his ears. He concluded there was nothing that could save him.

Dyson passes out. He didn't understand the concept of true friends. His face was paved with many failures. His father stopped loving him before he finished elementary school, Seamless Dyson didn't see fishmen with mermaid tails looking at him. Male fishman with sharp teeth and mermaid tails swam to Dyson and grabbed him!

* * *

On the surface the small army Hesoi and Griffon awaited Dyson's return. They weren't expecting a simultaneous assault. Hesoi saw Griffon reel Dyson to the surface. Hesoi cocked his head back and looked at the sun. Hesoi was blind from the sun rays. As blind as he was Griffon was twice as blind.

" You never told me how your little friends can operate underwater," Hesoi said weighing Griffon's move down._ "_ Everyone knows Devil Fruit powers don't work when they are underwater. Unless they were wearing some kind of special ointment."

_" Yes. I found a special ointment that helps Serge and Sarge function underwater." _Griffon lied thinking Hesoi didn't have the brains to figure out his plan. Fooling Hesoi was easier than fooling a drunk with a battle of saké.

_"_ You seem to afford nice clothes. Did your mother make those?"_  
_

_" _I don't have a mother."

_" _Forgive me. But those are very nice clothes. What's that on the back of your collar? A price tag for nine thousand beli's. Who can afford a nine thousand suit made of beli?"

Griffon didn't like how Hesoi was trying to butter him up. He was trying something Griffon never expected from his puny mind; being smart. Hesoi was like a cunning cat in Griffon's eyes. Would he pounce, or would he rub his cheek rubbernecking at Griffon?

" I realized how the Marine's found out how the Marine's found your location. I looked around and found an envelope addressed to a Marine. You were lying low in a Marine's hideout. Not a very smart place to hide."

" I didn't know it was a Marine hideout. I just wanted a place where it was warm."

_"_ There's something I've always been contemplating. That is…should I kill him now or should I wait until the fishmen problem is over?"

Griffon was found out! Hesoi was going to kill him from the start. The actions took place simultaneous. Hesoi pulled a small knife out of his sleeves, Griffon pulled his cord up, Hesoi stabbed his knife through Griffon! It was a struggle.


	18. Chapter 18

Hesoi struggled to stab his knife through Griffon's neck. Griffon was strong. Hesoi was trying to push the knife through his neck. But a slit opened where Hesoi stabbed him. Hesoi pushed harder in Griffon's neck, hitting something harder than bone. Griffon then grew two lumps from his shoulders and swung them into Hesoi.

Hesoi regained his strength. Hesoi pull out a giant shield from his back. He took it when he was in the armory like he took the knife. Hesoi absorb the shield creating a new weapon. Hesoi forge a broadsword. Hesoi planted the tip against the ground, tightening his hands on the hilt. Griffon's tensile lumps extend towards Hesoi. He slice the lumps out. Blood spurted from the two lumps as Griffon scream in pain.

_" _Bad move? Maybe I should've stabbed your pectoral muscles. That would be the perfect spot to injury you."

Griffon wriggle his lumps into his hands. Griffon squeezed his tentacles pushing the blood out. His hands absorbed the tentacles. It was to Hesoi's disgust the skin of his tentacles moved to the skin of his back. Griffon transform his fingers into sharp claws and grew them out. Griffon's claws scratched his face, Hesoi smiling as a tiny blood trickle leak from his cheek.

_" _Please sir, may I have some more."

Griffon pulled his claws back and scratched right for Hesoi's neck. Hesoi blocked the claws slicing his fingertips off. The pressure pushed blood from Griffon's fingertips. If he didn't bandage those wounds he would bleed out. Hesoi try to decapitate Griffon running up to him, but Griffon jump over Hesoi. Griffon touched his fingers, his other hand grew them back.

_" _No matter how many times you cut off the head of a hydra it will always grow back…it doesn't quite grow back the same. Every time it becomes more unique, like trying to fill in a hexagon with smaller rocks. It takes a lot of effort, but it will always be worth it."

_" _Are you done yammering about losing your arms?" Hesoi said unsympathetically.

" Forgive me. I will settle this with a retort."

Griffon could do more than grow his fingertips. He could change the shape. His hands boiled with popping lumps, changing into something much more hideous. His hands became wyvern, and his face became a spike-covered helmet. On that helmet were thin twin holes and tiny holes circled in the middle that looked like serpentine eyes.

_" _That's a nice new look to you. I'd probably try the same thing, but armor doesn't look good."Hesoi said in amusement.

_" _Were through playing with him!" Sarge said. Hesoi saw more than just a voice from Griffon's inconspicuous friend. A head grew like the lumps in his back. A snake head emerged. It was mixed with Griffon's skin; eyes were red like rubies.

_" _We want to show him the power of Acid Hydra Griffon!" Serge grew out of Griffon like Sarge. The snakes wrapped around Griffon's neck, and stick their tongues into his ears.

_" _I'm a very strong venom. The venom that burns you with my touch, scares even the strongest of predators away, and kills without mercy. I am a hydra!" Tiny snakes grew from Griffon's stomach and wrapped around him. Hesoi didn't let him transform into whatever form he can think of. Hesoi cut his sword into Griffon's stomach. Hesoi's sword flickered back then shattered.

Griffon grew his hands and giant snakes grab his arms, pushing him into the wall. Hesoi couldn't move his hands. The snakes fangs drill his arm. His illustrious metals couldn't free him. A snake grew from his chest about to ram Griffon.

_" _And you are my prey."

The snake lung into Hesoi. Hesoi glanced at Griffon as a tooth cut deep in his chest. Hesoi tried getting out of the building but it came crashing down on Hesoi. Hesoi couldn't drive it back. The last thing Hesoi did was wriggle his feet. Griffon was straight up done with Hesoi. His body returned to normal and he walked away.

Griffon walked five miles to another safe house. The overgrown Marine made it with the latter of his Marine soldiers. Griffon walked up to the table with a Den Den Mushi. The Den Den Mushi was lavender with girly pink skin. Griffon didn't choose the Den Den Mushi. One was assigned for him by the Marine's. He called the outpost.

" This is Griffon. I have taken care of the pirate problem. He's dead underneath a collapsed house."

" You were suppose to capture him alive. What, did he have an opinion?"

" He was too powerful to keep alive. I did what I had to."

" What about the scrawny one following him around? What did you do to him?"

" He's a nobody. Anyway, I drowned him at the bottom of the fishmen ocean. If by some miracle he hasn't drown the fish down there will eat him alive like the bait he is. I've done everything you've requested so fulfill your part of the bargain. Give me Roronoa Zoro's swords."

" I would give you the swords. But we don't have them. Besides, when do we ever bargain with pirates or pirate hunters? But you do deserve a reward. And it's coming right now."

Griffon heard a thunder shout overhead. He stared at the ceiling and saw two giant talons ripping off the roof. The incredible strength of those talons pulled the roof off, and a monstrous being appeared. It's neck was long with sharp blade protrusions, and its feathers ruffled orange with small iridescent black eyes. Griffon studied these fearsome beasts but couldn't fathom what one would be doing here. The Sun Pterodactyl...it was coming for him. It grabbed Griffon in his talons and carried him into the sky.

Griffon's rage was against darkness. The Sun Pterodactyl carried him over the Marine Base. Griffon couldn't see the bottom; only the sea as the island was too far away to see. Griffon would die a warrior. He transformed his hand into a knife. To overcome the power of a Sun Pterodactyl, a nearly extinct creature, he had to kill it.


	19. Chapter 19

Hesoi was either dead or missing and Griffon was taken away by the Sun Pterodactyl. All the imparted information Griffon had was gone and so was he. The only one safe, in an area underwater, Dyson was floating in the underwater fishmen location. The youth was strapped to his bed by the fishmen and to Dyson's mind's eyes something resembling a leech was sticking to his neck.

In the eerie silence Dyson noticed a coral desk propped against the wall. Dyson knew anything underwater should float around, but this desk was bolted to the ground. If Dyson wasn't strapped to this bed and miraculously able to breath like a fish he might care. Dyson needed to find a way out.

Dyson heard a sound coming from the outside door. Why was there even a door to begin with― he was underwater. Thinking too hard about things obviously denying the laws of physics, Dyson would feign an injury so they would take off the straps and escape. Dyson wrinkled his nose in anticipation and closed his eyes. Dyson heard someone fumble through the door.

" You should be feeling paralysis in your neck, so don't try to talk." Dyson was pretty sure that voice wasn't coming from a fishmen. Dyson glanced to the right thoroughly looking at a tawny haired, cerulean eyed human. Her body was covered in an erotic yellow bathing swim suit. What was she doing here? " I don't know if you were sent by the same gross fat Marine who brought this place into turmoil, but if you are you'll be safe until you have to return."

This woman may have spared Dyson from death. Maybe it wasn't her who saved him, but someone close to the woman. This woman was putting things on Dyson he never thought anyone would attach. Her first tool in this deep-sea onslaught was a mask. The woman put the mask over Dyson's face where she soon attached it to a tank.

" This is going to feel really weird. This Etair cannot compensate for the oxygen on land, but it will keep you breathing normally here."

Dyson could feel his eyes blinking as the air created by the Etair, a device this woman used to give air, filled his lungs with artificial air. Dyson's eyes were brimming because the Etair stung him worse than a bee. The woman was trying to help him; she moved her fingers over his eyes to see if he could keep up with her. She followed all these weird safety drills rubbing Dyson's legs. She was a bad doctor. She didn't ask permission if she could touch Dyson and just kept moving her arms over him like he was a attractive woman.

" You don't feel any pain, your behaving normally, don't know if there's any permanent brain damage to your injuries. Try not to be scared when my associate comes in."

What did she mean by that? Things couldn't get any more mortifying from here when another fishman, whilst the door was open, walked in and joined the human doctor in the examination. He looked like a shire horse, maybe a seahorse, if there was such a thing like that; fishman. He had a serious but primitive scowl, disgusted by Dyson.

" You shouldn't be here," the fishman spoke, a cruel expression on his face. Dyson understood the gesture he didn't like him. But he couldn't be completely angry by humans. He wouldn't wear those uni-sex earth clothes if he hated all humans. " You are not one of our disciples, you tweak about your so-called adherence to forming a treaty, and you wear the clothes of our enemies!"

Dyson almost found this situation, tied up in a bed with another person ranting about the Marines, hysterical if he it weren't so terrifying barbarous. A disciple of a fishmen was something more of a metaphor, Dyson didn't see how an animal could take control of a human. This fishman was over Dyson's head and nothing gets over his head.

" A Marine slash intruder. He's been travelling the Shells Town with the pirate who defeated Piran. Back away. As a doctor I won't let you question my patient while he's in recovery."

" This monster was trying to slay our people."

" It's strange you say that. When we picked him up we didn't find any weapons on him nor stashed anywhere from a radius of one hundred miles away from him. I haven't found any hidden powers inside him. And looking closely at his rank as a Marine officer he has the lowest rank in the navy. He's just a innocent seaman."

" I don't think so. Whether he's as weak as you say or not...I know from experience there's more than one gland of fish moving through these waters. But I do like his hat, I take."

Dyson couldn't be a smart-aleck about this, his throat was paralyzed. The fishman was after his Marine cap. He couldn't...that cap was proof Dyson was a Marine. Lots of people who fake being Marine's think they can just pass it off as a gimmick, but without the right cap everyone would know they are frauds. Dyson wriggled his fingers. He stopped the fishman grabbing his hand.

The doctor's eyes widened in awe. Dyson moved from a steady recovery, skipped into being back at full strength; in fact he was better than at full strength. He was getting stronger. It was an understatement as Dyson changed from humble to hotshot breaking the fishman's hand! All that amusement of Dyson being a weakling was going down the drain, the doctor interjected putting a needle through his through.

Dyson was unconscious shortly afterwards. The doctor put her empty needle in a medical bag. The fishman stared in full beam at the bruise in his hand. It was just _what _he needed. He needed Dyson's help.


	20. Chapter 20

Dyson crushing that fishman's arm was the most fortuitous thing that happened in his life. One moment Dyson was so scared of the fishman he thought his muscles would run out on him, and the next moment he acted like the sawshark fishman pirate Arlong acted parallels with Vice Admiral Smoker. Dyson never did anything so crazy or so awesome in his life.

Life has a way of saying you are either born with courage or your not born with courage. As anyone could likely guess, Dyson wasn't one with courage in his bones. His bloodline was full of mighty warriors, most of which was his father, but Dyson didn't inherit any of their intrepidity for adventure or fighting. Dyson was a coward from the time he could first take a step, working for the kids who bullied him and grovelling to the other Marine's, beating him up while he laid on the ground like dirt; Dyson never believed he could be a hero.

Dyson was lying strapped in a bed. Unlike last time his body was wrapped in seaweed. Dyson tried pulling out of the seaweed, but it was so strong Dyson was having trouble breaking free. After what Dyson did to their leader he wasn't surprised they would try harder to keep him at bay. Dyson wish he could apologize to them so they would let him go and the fishmen would stop being mad at him...he heard the creaking sound of the door opening. If it was the fishman from before, Dyson was in trouble.

Dyson knew someone was there, but he didn't see them. The door closed upon entering. Dyson was fearful it was something bad like a fish coming to eat him. There were so many dangerous fish in the waters, sharks, octopus's, jellyfish, more sharks...Dyson could imagine one just showing up and eating him. A tiny head poked out from under the bed. Dyson flinched, a tiny fishman showed up. He looked like every fishman Dyson met, human hands and feet the color blue. He reminded Dyson of Hesoi's son, which was scary.

" Please don't be mad at me!" Dyson whimpered. The fishman boy blinked his eyes moving slowly towards Dyson. " I didn't mean to hurt your fishman friend. It was a reflex!"

Dyson looked like a big fool, but he didn't care. He was too afraid to think clearly about his actions. What this fishman did wasn't in the acts of hate. He gave Dyson a basket. Instead of chocolate he was given oysters and hoki. Dyson wasn't surprised considering the fact he was underwater.

Dyson didn't want to eat fish. He found their taste to be disgusting. If the circumstances were different, and there wasn't a little fishman boy staring at him like a big brother, Dyson would throw this fish in the trash. This little boy came into Dyson's room just to feed him. Dyson grabbed the hoki and ate it. It felt slimy in his jaws and almost made him vomit. Dyson had some kind of resistance to the fish and ate an oyster.

Dyson could not eat anymore than two pieces. He didn't care how cute that fishman child was, if he ate any more of this disgusting food he was going to get sick. Dyson responded smiling at the fishman child.

" Hi there. My name is Dyson. I'm not a threat to fishman and there's no reason you should eat me. If you have a big brother who hates humans, tell him Dyson is very nice. What's your name?"

The little fishman respond to Dyson jumping on his stomach. With a giant "oof" Dyson pushed air out of his stomach. The little fishman hold Dyson touching his face, and pulling on his eyelids. The eyelids hurt immensely and was emancipating for the low rank Marine. The fishman boy grabbed Dyson's arms and tugged on them, hurting Dyson, his eyes dripping with tears of pain.

" Human skin soft," the fishman boy spoke about Dyson's weak exterior.

Dyson felt something poke him in his sensitive area. He chuckled. The fishman boy poked him in his bellybutton and drilled his finger to get in there. Dyson was laughing like a lunatic unable to keep quiet with the fishboy's finger in there.

" Stop it!" Dyson tried to sound serious, but all that came out was a giant hysterical chuckle. " Please stop!" Dyson almost believed the fishboy was infatuated with his bellybutton. After poking it he pushed his finger to the right, then moved up where his finger pricked through him. " Stop!"

This time the fishboy listened to Dyson and stopped poking his bellybutton. Dyson was glad he did. He sighed in relief, but his troubles with the fishman boy were far from over. The fishboy jumped on Dyson and landed on his throat. The fishboy opened Dyson's mouth to closely examine his blunt teeth.

" Your teeth look funny," the fishboy said looking inside Dyson's mouth. " You don't have many teeth. Are you a girl? What's that thing in the back?"

This fishman boy was just a fountain of questions. Dyson could only absorb so many questions and he was all over with questions. Dyson snapped his jaws shut. The fishboy became very afraid of Dyson. He jumped off Dyson and ran towards the door.

Dyson was glad the fishboy was gone. Now the only thing he only had to focus on was getting out of this seaweed trap. But where would he go once he was free? He was underwater, the door was locked from the inside, and the only hole he could find in this room was a porthole only a fish could swim through; small for a tiny fish to squeeze through.

On this day, Dyson felt like a prisoner for the first time. Suddenly, the door opened and two fishmen came in. One was the little fishboy who was playing around on Dyson, hiding behind a taller much fiercer looking fishman. Dyson recognized this fishman by his face...a shire horse.

" I see you've met my son."


	21. Chapter 21

" That's your son?" Dyson couldn't believe what he was hearing. " I didn't know he was your son. He's a handsome lad. He takes it after his father. He's got your nice face, your gentle gloss, and he's gentle like his Dad―"

" Shut up before I hurt you."

" Okay."

" I will not tell you my name," the fishman leader went on. " Because of you Marines the regime of our perfect underwater city is unlivable. Our people are sick, we barely have enough food to last more than a week, and yet your people continue to stay in the controlled battlegrounds without famish and cure for diseases."

" I'm sorry!" Dyson whined. " I didn't start this anarchy. I'm a victim just like you. I'm not even a Marine here, I come from somewhere much farther away. You gotta believe me―how can I talk when we are underwater?"

" You really are a clueless human. The doctor put more Etair in your body while you were sleeping. I never used it being a fishman. I hear putting too much inside your body can make you feel woozy. Does your head hurt?"

" No. Thanks for making sure I'm okay―"

" I wouldn't want your head to hurt for the mission I have in store for you. You see I believe you have powers no one else on your land can use. In order to compensate for coming into our territory you will have to do something in return."

" I'm not going to destroy every Marine at the base. You might as well kill me right now because killing other Marines would be like you killing another fishman. It's not right!"

" Who said anything about killing, idiot? Do I look like a killer to you?"

" Well, yeah. I mean you have those mean eyes, those big muscles, and the way you sound like you want to kill me."

" Well, I'm not a killer. I am the leader of the Shark clan and the one your scrawny ass better be afraid of. I'm surprised your scrawny ass could survive making it down here, and that's why I want you to go back to the Marine Base and steal supplies for my people."

" You are asking me to steal? I've never stolen anything my whole life. Stealing is how you get arrested, or worse! If I steal I might get a pirate bounty. I don't want to have a pirate bounty. I'm a Marine!"

" You should have thought about that before you came into our kingdom. You can't run from us and you can't hide. We watch the water and we look through your buildings. You'd be leading a path to your own destruction. I'll give you one day to think things over your little head, boy."

" Not a thing will change my mind. I'm not gonna do it. Just get it over with killing me. From what I've seen I don't think I have that much of life left anyways. Before I go I want you to know you're right. I am an idiot. I'm not very smart, I have an unhealthy obsession of being the best Marine even though I'll never make it, and I do have a scrawny ass. It's scrawny because I can't even do the simple things like push-ups or running."

" I like how you're honest about your own limitations. But you don't have a choice. You shouldn't be concerned about betraying your fellow Marines. They were the ones being disloyal to you."

" That can't be."

" It's true. As you know we have more than fishman on our side. We also have Marines helping us in our battles. Humans from the base are always with us. The Marines were planning on betraying you from the start. You and that man you were with. They want you dead."

" No. We Marines are brothers. We walk together and we fight together."

" Were you born with these 'brothers'? Do you each know each other since the time of your birth? You don't know anything about what you other Marines do. They are not your friends and they don't care about you. Your stupid!" Dyson felt something inside of him. It was worse than anger. It was harder to control than his rage. He felt like he was a vampire and could feed on everyone's blood. That feeling suddenly changed to his arm. Something was spreading through his arm like bugs. The angrier you become―the more it will grow inside of you.

* * *

Back on the surface five Marines were surveying the site Hesoi lost. These Marines were the same rank as Dyson. They were given a big assignment from their leader. He said a pirate was dead underneath the rubble and he wanted them to recover his body. It seemed strange for a leader to order them to do something so contrary to expected behavior. Then their leader offers them five hundred beli each to bring him back to the base.

The recruits finally reached the broken house. According to the leader the pirate was buried underneath it. The recruits grabbed the bricks and carried them off the house. Like slaves they carried bricks off the rubble. In the shadows their superior officer was watching them like a prison guard. He tightened his hands around his whip. He was ordered to make sure no Marine ran, none squealed, and everyone stood up if the target was still alive.

" Did you hear what happened to Kine?" A recruit mentioned.

" Yeah. Those stupid pirate bastards," another recruit said.

" It's a same. He had a very good heart," the third recruit said.

" If it wasn't for him I would've quit on my first day," the fourth recruit said.

" We are soldiers that fight in king Triton's land," the fifth one said. " that's because we are in the navy."

" Which one is Triton?" The first one asked.

" He's the god of the sea," the third recruit said.

" I thought Poseidon was the king of the sea," the fourth one said.

" Poseidon? Poseidon's not even real," the fifth one said.

" Man, who cares. Do you know what I care about? Just getting off this island and going wife hunting. We Marine's are irresistible to woman. There's so many cuties out there, you just want to grab their―"

The rubble started to shake. All five recruits were pushed off the crashed house. The debris exploded out of the house and the guard tightened his arm around his whip. The five Marines quivered, shaking in fear as thick gray aura surrounded the house. Out of the house a metal armed man walked stiffly to the Marines, a malevolent smile crossed his face and he laughed like a lunatic upon his recovery.

" This story cannot progress without me."


	22. Chapter 22

Hesoi was back on his feet. His neck was covered in gravel that he brushed off. He looked around and expected something tough like that dragon in Punk Hazard or Pacifista like his old friend Bartholemew Kuma. He saw instead five Marines that showed the same kind of fear Dyson usually showed him.

" I'm a little lost." The Marines jumped in fear when Dyson spoke to them. Would he hurt them. " Can any of you point me back to your base?"

The Marine on the far left jumped in pain. The woman with the whip lashed her own subordinate. The other Marine's tried running away from her, but she was fast. Her whip went into all four backs.

" None of you are leaving when there's a damn pirate standing in front of you!"

" I don't want to be a Marine anymore!"

" Please don't make me fight against him! I have a wife and daughter."

" I'll do double duty in janitor duties if that means I don't have to fight."

" He's got scary eyes."

" Fuck this guy."

This Marine woman seemed a tad different than the rest. She was calm, cool, and worked well with a simple whip. She was perfect target practice and Hesoi wasn't afraid of hitting a woman.

" My name is Rebekah. I'm the Lieutenant Commander of Marine Base, and I will defeat you." Hesoi loved a challenge Rebekah. Rebekah rotated her hand counter clockwise. Her eyes full of anger, her hands clenching the handle, Hesoi hands balled up into fists, she jumped straight up and yelled her attack.

" Whip Blossom Blood Fall!"

The whip was falling towards Hesoi fast. He barely dodged moving to the right. Her Marine subordinates cheered the Marine princess. If they really wanted to help they would jump in and help her like men, seeing her more of a hero.

" Whip Blossom Crash Renegade!"

Hesoi tried dodging her attack, but he was caught in the tip of her attack, hurting his back and sending him flying. The strong but not invincible pirate landed on the ground, no armor and his body injured. Fortunately, he carried a few bullets.

" Metal Railgun!"

Hesoi magnetized the little bullets to make one giant bullet. His metal twisted and changed into a different weapon covering his arm. His arm became a gun. The gun shot back at Lieutenant Commander Rebekah, she deflected them with a flurry of swift whip slashes.

"Lieutenant Commander Rebekah is on a roll."

" It's no wonder she was favored to come here."

" This pirate's got nothing on her."

Jumping higher than anyone Hesoi ever faced, Rebekah pulled on the elasticity of her whip. The other Marines looked in the air, seeing their superior Marine fly above them. Hesoi assumed she was pulling on the whip to help the length.

" Whip Blossom Extended Blood Fall!"

Rebekah hit Hesoi with a longer more powerful whip attack in his chest. He was flying into a wall. He fell through a trashcan missing a lid and was stuck. What some thought was an embarrassing moment for Hesoi was really an opportunity to strike back, because the trash can was, of course, made of metal.

Hesoi's organic skin changed gray touching the metal. His pants, boots, and shirt changed in the same metal color. His eyes changed into a bright red color with blue irises. The trash can was dissolved and Hesoi's arms grew bigger. The only Marine not scared of him was Rebekah.

" Heavy Fist Metal Pummel!"

Hesoi's fists became five times normal size. He dashed and swung his fist into Rebekah. She was able to dodge his attack ducking down. Hesoi punched her again and this time it sent her flying the same way Hesoi did into a wall.

Hesoi feeling he's won forthwith turned his arms back to normal. But the Marine Lieutenant Commander attacked with a long whip attack. Hesoi barely dodged the attack and barely dodged the attack coming from behind.

" I despise every one of you pirates," Lieutenant Commander Rebekah said bouncing off the wall. " You are greedy, drunken, insubordinate son of whores. I compare you all to dogs with fleas. It's why I have to cleanse this island of you and your ticks."

" Not everyone talks to me that openly," Hesoi said swaying his hands to prepare for her next attack. " I kind of like it."

Hesoi's arms turned metal and big again. He jumped all the way to Rebakah. Rebakah was undaunted by Hesoi's attack and pulled out a small, silver stick. She jumped out of the way of Hesoi's attack, and her stick extended into a staff.

" Flip Crash!"

Rebakah raised her staff over her head and slammed it into Hesoi's right leg. His right leg wasn't as invulnerable as his arms. He fell from the immense pain of Rebakah's attack, and Rebakah kicked him in the face. He stumbled back covering his bloody face.

" You're just human. You shouldn't be this powerful," Hesoi groaned in pain. " Heavy Foot Swing!"

Hesoi was only half as strong in his near blind state. He kicked his metal right foot at Rebekah. She rolled out of the way, and returned jabbing her staff in his nose. She might have broken his olfactory nerves. Hesoi tried opening his eyes, his wounds stung him.

" You fight for yourself; I fight for all the people counting on me to win, you arrogant little brat," Rebakah said before aiming her hands and firing away at Hesoi.

Hesoi was punched left, right, and simultaneously in his face and gut. She was one hundred and twenty pounds of deadly strength. When she was done punching Hesoi and kicking him she wrapped her whip around his neck. She tried not sullying her hands on Hesoi's filthy pirate blood when she pulled on her whip, and Hesoi was coughing blood from his mouth.

" As a Marine I cannot withhold the punishment against you pirates: death."


	23. Chapter 23

Hesoi was struggling out of this woman's whip. He tried pulling on the whip, biting it with his teeth, kicking the woman in the place she was least vulnerable, and none of it seemed to work.

" _I was hoping to save all my energy for that damn fat bastards head, but if I don't do this now I won't have another chance." _

Hesoi still had some metal he used from the trashcan. With his powers he turned his hands into giant knife blades. In one flawless cut the wooden whip was in half and Hesoi fell safely to the ground, trying to breathe in as much air as he could.

The woman took out her little stick. Her small stick became a staff again. Hesoi was ready for her this time, he had two knives for hands to cut off her head. First he sliced his weapon to the left where she dodged to the right. He sliced to the right where she dodged rolling away. Hesoi had her right where he wanted, and cut his two knives into her. She raised her staff between the knives and stopped them in her wedge. She used this time to kick Hesoi in his chin.

The five Marines were silent. Rebekah was fighting for an inch of her life. Every time she swing her staff Hesoi was returning with his knives. They were too stupid and cowardly to help her in any way. Their ruthless leader swung her staff left, kicked Hesoi in his face, and when his face was bashed she struck her staff in his weapon. The weapon was destroyed and Hesoi's hand was free.

" I dread the man who marries her. That's why I married a sweet art sculpture and have an old babysitter to make sure my daughter doesn't pick up bad habits."

" Oh lay off," another Marine said. " Commander Lieutenant Rebekah is a special woman. She is a fine wife for any man, and she's like this because her father was practically a monster to all people."

" She even invented her own weapons to fight pirates. She should be in a higher rank than this but she stayed behind to help the lower Marines like us."

" Maybe it's because she's a woman. There's not many women in the marine core but the ones who get in are not afraid of death or darkness."

" Anyone can not be afraid of death and darkness. The trick is to kill it before it kills you."

Hesoi was fighting a one-sided battle against Rebakah. With his other weapon missing he could only swing his weapon to the left. Rebakah slammed her staff into the sword breaking it almost multiple times. On the fifth time she hit Hesoi's weapon he grabbed her staff.

" A weapon strong like yours can only be made of metal. To thank you for breaking all my other weapons…I will take this metal from your arms!"

Hesoi tried absorbing Commander Lieutenant Rebekah's weapon like he did with so many other items. He tried with all his might but his body just couldn't absorb it. Rebekah returned Hesoi's attempt hitting him with her staff.

On the ground Hesoi tried slicing his weapon at Commander Lieutenant Rebekah. He wasn't afraid of her weapon now that he knew it wasn't made of metal. Still, when he cleaved his weapon towards her she slammed it with her staff and it shattered.

" Damn you…your weapon is made of wood. How in the dampest regions could it ever defeat me?"

" Not all wood is weak, you pirate scam. Some wood is strong like the weapons you so eluded. What you are seeing is a bo staff of my own creation. Much stronger than that pirate Nami's staff and much lighter to carry, but can still hurt you."

Rebekah went into action slamming her staff into Hesoi's kneecaps. She did it so brutally even the other Marines were starting to get afraid of her. Hesoi lamented killing her even more screaming from his damaged knees.

"Oops. It looks like I _accidentally _broke your knees." Rebekah smiled her fullest and nastiest smile at Hesoi's damaged legs. It almost seemed like she had a sadistic side to her. " Why don't we see what else I can _accidentally _break."

Rebekah's staff returned to its small stick. She put it away and took out a heavy, small axe. She was going to cut off his legs or his arms to prove how much stronger she was than him. She would, one of the Marine's grabbed her arm, and she stopped.

" This is not the Marine way," the Marine said to Rebekah's discerned face. " He's had enough."

" Do you think it's okay to be merciful to someone when mercy is something they don't give to anyone. Who do you think worries about this filth? His parents; they probably kicked him out of his home. We must kill each of them or else they will kill more, and there won't be a second chance to stop them."

Weak and helpless on the ground Hesoi's only hope came from a weeny Marine. He wanted that Marine to tell his leader why she shouldn't slaughter him, but he backed out joining the rest of his Marines that were just not very brave. Where was the Strawhat Pirates when he needed them most? Hesoi was more than scared…he was angry—angry at his crew for leaving him behind. He loved them so much. Each and every one of them. All those months ticking away he was no closer to them than the day they left, and now he would die.

Rebekah pulled a whetstone from her Marine cap. She had that thing on her all along. Now she was sharpening her blade to make her axes sharper. The more she sharpened her axes the faster Hesoi's heart pounded against his ribs. She finished sharpening her axes, and slashed them down.

" Double Axe Guillotine—"

Suddenly, the missing trashcan lid appeared. It was thrown in Rebekah's direction, and then she was hit in the face. Hesoi thought Dyson actually came back to help him. He wasn't Dyson. The one who threw the lid under a blacksmith sign was the one who came closest to killing him before Rebekah.

" Griffon."


	24. Chapter 24

Hesoi would never forget that sour expression Griffon gave to anyone he looked at. He stared at Rebekah, feeling absolutely livid about men in her job tried to kill him, and he looked at Hesoi. He looked at Hesoi like a pitiful snail.

" You idiot," he said unemotionally. Hesoi responded smiling under Rebekah's foot. " You're a pirate and you can't even beat a Commander Lieutenant. You do know she hasn't even swallowed a Devil Fruit?"

" I get my powers through metal," Hesoi said. His voice was so weak it hardly sounded like a retort. " There's not enough metal I can get when she keeps hitting me with a stick?"

" She's a pseudo Marine. A sham. Anyone can beat her."

" I'm standing right here," Rebekah retorted.

" I can use a little help."

Griffon obliged. He used his powers to stretch his right finger and jabbed it spontaneously in Rebekah's gut. It felt like a knife wound in her thoracic cavity. Griffon used his other hand to stretch around Hesoi and threw him away.

Slash! Rebekah cut her axe through Griffon's right hand. Blood spattered all over her face, and blood dripping from Griffon's severed hand. Griffon's left hand transformed into a spiral spear connected by two snake-like skins. The spear collided in Rebekah's axe into chunks.

" Is that the guy who ate that fruit named after a hydra?" A Marine said gasping when Griffon destroyed the axe.

" I hear he kills swordsman's and takes their swords. And he's longing to have the sword of Roronoa Zoro."

" If he kills people for their swords why is he looking for Roronoa Zoro's swords. Wouldn't it be better for him to just find Roronoa Zoro and kill him?"

" Stupid. He doesn't care about the people. He just wants their swords. The more swords he takes the greatest his reputation rises. If he has Mihawk or Roronoa Zoro's swords no swordsman can resist fighting him."

Rebekah took out her small staff. When she pressed a button on the back of her staff the wood got bigger and two more staffs joined her staff making a longer staff. Rebekah swung his staff to Griffon's neck. Griffon dodged the attack at ease. Rebekah kept swinging her staff like a baseball bat trying to hit Griffon but every time Griffon dodged.

" You can't dodge forever, hydra face!" A Marine yelled mocking Griffon.

That distracted him just long enough for Rebekah to smash her staff in Griffon's head. The Marines were silently gasping when Rebekah hit him with enough force to break his face. All that was left of Griffon's face was two tiny eyes in a vertical opening, no blood, liquidating slimy skin down his face. It was only a trick as a tiny snake sprouted from the back of Griffon's head, crunched. It snapped her weapon.

" **_Did you see that_**_," _a voice that could only be Sarge said. " **_I saved Griffon. I'm a hero._**"

" **_That's totally awesome_**," a voice that could only be Serge said.

Rebekah wasn't giving up. She despised pirates and people helping pirates so much she used her fingernails like claws and furiously swiped them at Griffon. Griffon blocked her swiping using the back of his right hand. The fingernails went into his skin like daggers, tearing tiny parallel blood wounds. Rebekah ended her assault head-butting Griffon.

Her attack hurt her worse than it hurt Griffon. He was still standing while Rebekah felt a headache worse than three hangovers inside her head. Griffon bustled towards Rebekah; the wounds on his arms shed the blood off like snake skin and a newer, light blue arm appeared. That arm turned pink just like his last one.

" You are a weak Marine. Your hatred of pirates doesn't make you strong, it makes you stupid. You can attack their Achilles heel, but you can't find mine. I am the ultimate snake."

Griffon's fingers twitched preparing for his powerful attack no one has survived. The fingers in his left arm sank into his hand. Skin covered the holes where his fingers used to be, and a unibrow appeared in front of it. His attack was instant. His hand shaped like a snake moved out and bite Rebekah's hand.

The people who were watching Rebekah being agonized by Griffon—Hesoi and the Marines and everyone who was close—gasp and did nothing. Rebekah screamed once. And that one scream meant the poison was administered to her body. The snake moved back to Griffon. It transformed into his glove hand then his fingers returned.

" What have you done to her?" A Marine said terrified by Griffon's powers.

" I gave her one-tenth of a cobra's poison. My venom. Tell me, what speed does a cobra's venom kill someone and times that by ten. No medicine can heal it. You can only suck the venom out as soon as you can. But know this. If you suck the venom out here my friends will give you a dose."

The Marines trembled, scary snake-like things grew out of Griffon's back. They looked like snakes other than their eyes missing by his epidermis and their teeth two times bigger. The Marines scattered to Rebekah. They picked her up all together and carried her away.

" You will go to hell, demon!" One Marine spoke as they flee. " You will go to hell because no one forgives your distorted dreams."

Griffon's body returned to normal. He made his way towards Hesoi. Hesoi was now perfectly fine. The reason, he was holding a trashcan missing half of its original circle.

" Why did you come back?" He asked. " Want to settle what we did earlier?"

" If you are referring to that little scab I left on your leg, that was over when I pushed you through that house," Griffon said in plain voice. " Did it hurt?"

" Yes. I'm honest unlike you."

" I know it's not ideal to save the life of a pirate, but I'm not saving a pirate. I'm saving the new pirate king."


	25. Chapter 25

Surprise

It was at that time Dyson showed up. He was sweaty and his cheeks were swollen red. Dyson joined Hesoi, but stopped after finding out the person standing next to him was Griffon. Dyson would never forget what Griffon and his friends did to him and he would never go near them.

" So you finally warmed up to me." Hesoi wasn't afraid of Griffon. And if he was going to join him he could use his powers. " When I find Luffy I'll ask if you can join the crew. Luffy…he even asked a nail to be in his crew."

" No. I'm not joining your crew," Griffon said in his unemotional voice. Hesoi shrugged; a perfect attempt failed. " I know the greatest pirate will have the most legendary crew. I will beat your fiercest swordsman and take his sword."

" Guys!" Dyson shouted. That shouting hurt his dry throat. And without any water to drink from he just had to work through this pain. " We don't have much time. The Marines know where you are and are sending an army at you."

" Wait, aren't you a Marine yourself?" Hesoi asked. " Why should we trust you."

" Because they think I'm part of your crew. I tried reasoning with them…they said to stay away from the door or they would shot me."

" That's priceless!" Hesoi was so hysterical he almost cried in his laughter. He would laugh all day if Griffon didn't elbow him in the arm.

" You two are a bunch of jokes. If you want my opinion leave this island before you get yourselves killed."

" And let that fat man sit his fat butt on that throne. No. What I kill becomes mine. That means once I kill Fatty the No Exercise I'll have the Marine base."

" What do you have against fat people?" Dyson asked.

" Even if you could beat this fat ass you forget to prophesize the fishman's there at war with. You can help the men who hate you but protect the sea or you can protect a bunch of animals that do nothing but breed and get eaten. If you want my advice don't help either of them. Your pirates—and that means no one expects you to start a war and no one wants you with them in war."

" As much as I hate what you do and who you are I like the way you think," Hesoi put his fingers under his nose. He sniffed and tickled his nose before breathing.

" If you want my advice you two should get on a boat and sail as far away from this island as possible. You can't beat the Marines because they are too high in numbers. And they are much stronger than pirates like you. If you want to win you must do three things. One cut your hair. When you are trying to run from a Marine they will grab your hair and throw you down. Two get stronger so you won't lose so easily, future king. And three get more nakama. Nakama is the word we use for pirates who are stronger than average and will follow you to death. Before you can get stronger you need more nakama."

" But we can't leave this island," Dyson retorted. " There's no boat in this island."

Griffon laughed when Dyson said there was no boats to sail away in. " If it's a boat you need, I can pick the part."

Hesoi thought Griffon was being asinine. How can he have a boat? Then Dyson felt something flying over Griffon, Hesoi, and Dyson. It came down like a bird. But it was no bird. It was bigger, stronger and reminded Dyson of a bat but bigger. It looked like a pterodactyl. It was a pterodactyl; the nearly extinct Sun Pterodactyl.

" Holy crap where did you find that thing?" Hesoi said sounding a little scared but also happy to be looking at the Sun Pterodactyl.

" It tried to kill me. I beat it and made it my pet. Then I made it fly to a boat with happy sailors. I killed them and ate them because I'm a murdering cannibal."

" Really?" Dyson asked looking scared at Griffon and his pet monster.

" No. You must be really stupid to think that. I just pushed them in the water and stole their ship. Now I'm giving it to you. Want to see it?"

Dyson was on his knees thanking whoever was watching over him and thanking him to get a chance to get away from this awful island. Griffon gave them a boat. It was too small for a downstairs but it was big enough to carry Dyson and Hesoi. It used a wooden motor moving through the water.

" Can we get this ship in red?" Hesoi said looking at the out of date ship no one would go in unless they didn't have a choice.

" It doesn't have to be your permanent ship. You just have to use it until you get to the next island. If you want my advice the closest island is Orange Town."

" Orange Town? I think that's the island Luffy met my wife. It was that island where Nami became his nakama. Maybe if we go to the island we will find a nakama like he did."

" Who's this 'we'?" Dyson asked.

" You know. Me and you. The filthy but handsome pirate who lost his captain and the wimpy Marine. We can make it three if schizophrenic hydra man wants to come with us."

" I'm staying. After what I did those Marines will want a piece of me. I would rather die today than spend the rest of my life running."

" **_Are you kidding me_**?" Serge spoke to Griffon. "**_I just brushed my teeth_**."

" **_And do you know what they do to people like me in prison_**?" Sarge spoke to Griffon.

It's too bad, Hesoi thought then he and Dyson sailed away from Marine Base. They would come back, but only after the Marines and fishman's healed their own problems.

Dyson looked for something to keep his mind preoccupied. It looked like he would have to stay with Hesoi, as much as he didn't want too, a little while longer. If there was a den den mushi on this ship he could call base.

" I'm glad we didn't stay to fight," Hesoi said in his relaxed form, sitting down with his hands behind his head and wiggling his toes. " If they wanted our help they shouldn't have tricked us. I can't help the fishman, but I hope they beat the crap out of those Marines. No offence, Marine, but I would rather suck—"

" Ahhhhghhh!"

Dyson screamed in the back. Hesoi sprung up and grabbed the trash can lid he took from the fight. He ran in the back…Dyson was wet. A tiny splurge was in his face. The splurge was water, and the one who gave him that splurge was a small blue creature.

" Dammit!"


	26. Chapter 26

Here. That little fishman Dyson found in the bottom of the water was here. What was he doing here? He should be sleeping at the bottom of the water while his dad was at war with the Marine's. Hesoi anticipated this and walked into the hull and walked out carrying a pistol. The pistol bent, covered Hesoi's hand and became a weapon over his fist.

" So they send a little assassin to do the bigger fishman's dirt work. I haven't a clue how you got on this boat but I'm going to throw you off." Hesoi thrust his fist in the little fishman face. Dyson jumped in to protect the little fishman and was pushed into the water. Dyson swam back to the boat.

" Wait." Dyson was sodden through his pants and shirt. Dyson was out of breath from the swim. He wasn't in very good shape to begin. However, none of it was bad as that giant black bruise in Dyson's eye. " This fishman doesn't want to hurt us."

" Ooh. You made a new friend?" Hesoi gave Dyson a little thumb up. He looked at the little fishman and smiled at his face. " Your name on this boat will be Small Blue."

" My name is Kibanha," the little fishman spoke. It was so cute the way he looked at Hesoi. He was probably the most deadly thing in the sea and he looked at him like a four year old meeting people he would have to know but still frightened him. " My father Samebanha is at war with you humans. I can't take their fighting."

" I get it." Hesoi pinched Kibanha's little blue cheeks. The fishman moved his face away from Hesoi. " You want us to go back and take care of this problem with the Marine's. Sorry but I am no hero. Now that I have a boat I'm just going to sail far away from this island and find nakama to help me find Monkey D Luffy."

" I want to join your crew." Hesoi didn't believe him. A tiny six year old fishman wanted to sail with him? In a strange way he reminded Hesoi of his son; he didn't let his son join his crew because it was to dangerous for him.

" Sorry. But I don't let kids or animals on this ship. Hell I didn't even like Chopper. He was all about those antlers on his head and he smelled bad. If he wasn't a good doctor I would have asked Luffy to have him expelled from the crew."

" But I can't stay here. This war is destroying our civilization and all my friends. If I stay I will just get in the way of their war." Kibanha played innocent child running into Dyson's hands. Dyson protected Kibanha like a mother bear protecting her cubs.

" Listen kid. I know it might seem like the only way out running away. You have to listen to what I'm telling you. You're running away from your home, your friends, and your family. They need you as much as you need them. If you want to run away from your home that's fine but you can't sail with us. Little kids like you are not very strong and will just get in my way."

" I don't fight and I'm on this crew as well," Dyson retorted keeping Kibanha close to him.

" You agree to be on my crew?" Hesoi smile small but sly.

" I don't agree with your methods and your bumptious pirate attitude. However, I will follow you and help out any way I can without fighting as long as we get to keep Kibanha."

" You want to keep Small Blue? That is someone else's child."

" I know...I met his father. He is a very scary fishman." Dyson was distraught by the daunting memory of Kibanha's father. He could die happy if he never had to see his face again. Hesoi looked at Kibanha, Dyson, hesitated then made his decision.

" No matter what you say I would never let an animal or a boy join this crew. This one makes an exception. If he's half as fast with his legs like a full grown fishman he can be a big help. "

Dyson and Kibanha jumped up and down like happy children. Hesoi was sure glad he was too lazy to care about what those two idiots do and lay flat on the ground. It wasn't the most comfortable place to take a nap, but he saw Monkey D Luffy sleep on a Thousand Sunny figurehead. The ship continuously sail towards Orange Town. It was a good thing because what Hesoi really needed was a chef or a navigator.

* * *

Griffon wanted to teach the fat Marine not to double cross him. The Marine was going to be gone. Gone, Griffon was going to break into his base. There were two Marine's guarding the Marine Base entrance. The Marine's were impaled by two long fingers growing through their arms and two snakes biting their necks. The bites paralyzed them, which allowed Griffon to take away their keys.

" Thank you," Griffon told them and used their keys to unlock the door.

The light in the base turned on. It was an ugly base. Griffon didn't know what was worse, being a little bisexual and an expert of fashion. The paint they used on the wall or the portraits of the fat Marine. The name of the leader was carved under the portrait: Meton.

Griffon had a very abstract view of the world. He knew there were no bad people in the world. He knew not everyone was kind and considerate, and some were imposing their will on others. There was a man looking at him. It was the same servant Meton had when Hesoi came here.

" I heard you managed to beat Rebekah. You can't ask a woman to do a man's job. Because women can't stain the spurt and stains of blood like we can."

Griffon looked at this man making a blood chilling face. His snake eyes were conspicuously glaring at the man with cold antipathy. He wasn't going to spare this one. His name is Tarja and he was going to die.


	27. Chapter 27

" I would hate to do this…" Griffon said to Tarja swaying his hips and moving his head to his left and right clavicle. The color of his eyes seemed to magnify when he did his stretches. " If you know what's good for you leave now or there might not be a detective alive who can explain what ate everything but _your _legs." _  
_

" Don't think so high of yourself, snake boy!" Tarja shouted showing disgust and hate knowing Griffon is a pirate. Griffon's only recognition was he spent time with pirates but that didn't make him a pirate. " I will show you how I get to spend every hour beside my leader Meton?"

" Uh, you mean kissing up to him and being his lap dog?"

Tarja cracked his knuckles. The sound of his knuckles cracking were the same as knives breaking in half. Tarja pulled up his short. It terrified and intimidated Griffon to see the Marine symbol cut just below his right breast. " Where I come from they allow kids who live in poverty and never eat daily meals to become Marines. First we cut the symbol that we belong to the navy with a knife that couldn't kill anyone and then we pick names from a hat and guard that Marine, forever until we die."

" Neat," Griffon simply said. " I ate a Devil Fruit that gives me the power to become, morph, and manipulate a snake. The downside is I have to listen to two very annoying snakes whom live in the fruit until I ate it."

" _**We like to think we bring out the good side of Griffon**," _Sarge said.

" _**It's too bad he can't hear us. We are hilariousness. And Griffon is just a boy...for our amusement**," _Serge said.

Griffon nodded to Tarja, started to get prepared. " I'm a little more interested in your life story. You tell me the story and I won't use my powers to kill you...I will kill you whether I like your story or not."

" Sanders!" Tarja retorted calling for a Marine.

Tarja stood unclenching his fists and a little weakling seaman ran into the room carrying two pairs of black tonfa's. The seaman bowed to Tarja before giving him his tonfa's. Tarja twirled both tonfa's around in circles at different times. Then, he smashed one tonfa against the ground. The tonfa was strong enough to break the ground open.

" I'll enjoy tonfa whipping these at you, pirate boy," Tarfa said with a cruel, demented smile crossing his face.

Tarfa was quicker than Griffon gave him credit. He backpedal his feet to get a higher chance when jumping. Griffon coughed slightly before Tarfa jumped up and slammed his tonfa's for Griffon's head. Griffon grabbed Tarfa's tonfa and threw him to the floor. Tarfa let out a loud grunt, jumping off the floor and twirling his tonfa's. Griffon hopped like a bunny one step while Tarfa's tonfa was stuck in the floor. Griffon used this as his advantage to jump on the tonfa and kick Tarfa in the face. Tarfa stumbled away a splash of blood from his nasal.

Tarfa let out a cry from his bleeding face raising his tonfa's and banging them together. He looked like a barbarian preparing himself for war when he did it. Griffon found it so prodigiously hilarious he would laugh if he could. Tarfa jumped with his tonfa's about to go straight through Griffin's skull. Griffon took his time until a part of his mind rang out and told him to dodge. He stepped slightly to the right and the tonfa's broke the concrete. Griffon got close to Tarfa and thrust his fist right into Tarfa's cheek.

" You call that wielding a tonfa?" Griffon pointed his hand at Tarfa's face which was red from the blood and pain. " Everyone knows you're completely defenseless when you jump. You put to much strength in your tonfa's and that's why you miss so easily. Your suppose to protect the Marine and so far you are slowly making way towards death."

" I will not listen to a pirate dog!"

The tip of the tonfa's popped off and a two diameter height of the tonfa's sank down. Four quarter halves of what Griffon recognized as saw blades came out of the tonfa's and interconnected. A button in the tonfa's shine in the light. Tarfa pressed the button and the tonfa's came on. Tarfa swing his tonfa making its way towards him. Griffon hesitated to dodge and let the saw slice through his shirt.

Why was he so afraid of those two saws? He should be used to fighting all kinds of people with different weapons but these saws intimidated him. Tarfa swung his tonfa's again and Griffon backed away fast. He jumped right and kept jumping back as Tarfa swung his tonfa's repeatedly. Griffon was barely avoiding being ripped apart; the Marine Sanders had his rifle out and locked on Griffon.

" _These Marines don't play fair so I won't play fair," _Griffon thought repeating what he already knew.

" _**Kick him in the groin. Everyone knows the weakest spot in a man is his**_ **groin,**" Sarge said to himself.

" _**Too risky. If that guy's weapons can cut through meat imagine what it will do to your hand. You've got to disarm the**_** guy**," Serge said to Griffon.

The next time Tarfa swung his tonfa's Griffon got down and kicked him off his feet. Tarfa grunted, the Marine fired his rifle and missed since Griffon ducked, Tarfa caught his tonfa and Griffon caught the other tonfa. Tarfa swung his tonfa at Griffon. He blocked it with the other tonfa. Griffon swung his tonfa down and Tarfa moved his tonfa up. Instantaneously they both cut through each other's arms.

Blood spattered and spilled out of their arms over each other's feet. Griffon's poison venomous yellow blood dripped harmlessly on Tarfa's feet. Tarfa's crimson human blood dripped on Griffon's feet. The pain was so bad Tarfa wish he had a gun so he could shot a bullet through his brain. Griffon didn't feel any pain, and suddenly two thin folds of skin stretched from where his hand used to be and grew a new hand.

" I didn't hear one bit of your story. Let me tell you a story. It's about hydra's. A hydra is a water snake dragon with multiple heads. One little head cut off and it instantly grows two more heads. When a human loses a head he dies; loses an arm or leg and it will never grow back. A man with the blood of a hydra like me can grow back anything you cut off. You on the other hand will live with that stolen arm for the rest of your life."


	28. Chapter 28

Griffon could finally battle Meton. There wasn't a Marine left who could oppose him. The Marine Sanders with the rifle put his weapon down after seeing Griffon regrow his own fucking hand. Griffon walked towards the Marine's throne room ready to put enough venom in his blood system to paralyze him for hundreds of years.

" Stop!" Tarja shouted ignoring the pain in his arm. Griffon ignored Tarja, no longer considering him a threat, and just walked towards Meton. " Don't you turn your back on me. Get back here and fight me you pirate!" Tarja tearfully tried crawling after Griffon. Griffon was long gone before Tarja could keep up with him. " Pirate."

Griffon walked up a straight set of stairs where he would find Meton. He must have been walking for four minutes seeing nothing but pictures of the fat man drawn by his best artists. They were all unreal and made the leader look two hundred points thinner than he really was. One was him riding through a battlefield on a horse. Another showed him slaying a fire drake through the throat. All were fake and interpretive to the Marine's stature. Griffon would find it hilarious if there was a picture of the fat man eating a giant sandwich. That would be something that he could believe.

If Griffon was a boss sitting in a big comfy chair and eating every minute of the day he would be a big fat blob like him. Ever since Griffon ate that Devil Fruit he never had a normal childhood or got to spend time with his family like normal kids. He didn't work out but he got strong from all those close to death moments of his life.

" **_You know what we should do after we poison this guy? We should go to a brothel and lock ourselves with two snake skank's,"_ **Serge said sounding like a perverted old man.

" _**Griffon doesn't have time for romance or touching. We've been with him since he was a child and we don't even know if he's a boy or a girl**_**."**

" Would both of you shut up," Griffon retorted finally seeing the light at the end of the stairs.

Griffon found Meton in a room with three lights on the ceiling instead of one. Where else would he find Meton, on a chair wearing that gold suit that looked newly polished and halfway finished sandwich. His mouth was smudged with mayonnaise and tomato juices.

" I should congratulate you for making it this far. You should have drown back when my pet picked you up in its talons. Now you are here ready to die by me." After talking the fat man took another bite of his sandwich.

" You tried to kill me, bastard!"

" It was nothing personal. This was just something I couldn't let everyone else know. If the villagers knew I hired someone with a past like yours they would never respect me ever again."

Sarge or Serge sprout out from Griffon's back in a seven foot long snake form. Sarge or Serge formed an enormous venom ball and hurled it at Meton. Meton pressed a button on his gold suit and floated above Sarge or Serge's venom ball. It splattered on the wall behind Meton.

Meton flew to the ceiling and punched through the concrete. Meton picked out a cannon ball from the ceiling and hurled it at Griffon. Sarge or Serge stretched to the cannon and crushed it with ease. Sarge or Serge spit a wave of strong venom. Meton used his suit to turn upside down and let the venom hit his trousers.

" Heavy Slide!"

Meton changed the pressure in his suit about to bury Griffon beneath his giant ass. Sarge or Serge looked at Griffon with distress in his eyes. Griffon nodded and Sarge or Serge moved his neck to the wall retracting Griffon there. Meton fell into the ground and was stuck.

" Sarge, circle this bastard." Sarge was the snake Griffon called to fight with him. Sarge circled around Meton just like Griffon said waiting for his neck move. " Bite him."

Sarge opened his mouth to show his fangs and tongue. Sarge bit into Meton's neck like a bee sting. Before Sarge gave him too much venom Meton fell through the floor. Sarge whipped his neck back to Griffon and whispered in his ears.

" _**He's going to come back fully cured."**_

" I know he is," Griffon responded. " I hope he does come back cured because I want him to pay deep for what he's done to me."

Meton flew through the walls carrying a barrel with backpack straps attached to it. It made it easier for Meton to carry all those spears inside his barrel. Meton took one spear out of the barrel and threw it at Griffon which he narrowly dodged. Griffon scampered around the room like a rabbit avoiding the spears launched at him.

One spear came close to piercing through Griffon's skull. However, Serge came out and caught the spear in his snake jaws and crushed it in half. Serge fired bullets of venom balls that would paralyze Meton the moment they touched him. Steam came out of his suit as he flew up and the venom bounced off his suit.

" You're lucky you found that suit," Griffon said telling Meton if he hadn't worn that suit his whole body would be paralyzed. " But I have more power than you. I don't need armor or hundreds of men to win a battle. I'm strong enough to take down everyone in Shells Town."

" I know you are, nephew. That is why I love you."

Sarge and Serge returned to Griffon's back. It was true Meton wasn't Griffon's real uncle, but more of a step father for Griffon since he lost his parents. Griffon was back to normal. Meton pushed a button on his suit. The suit turned into a small gold pizza slice and all the weight on Meton vanished. He was no longer the fat boss everyone thought he was. He was one hundred and twenty pounds with a hundred holes in his body.

Griffon and Meton stopped fighting. Meton walked up to Griffon with his long skinny legs and hugged him. This all seemed strange. One moment Griffon wanted to kill him and the next he was docile like a lizard. All couldn't be explained with just words. All would be shared.

" Help me win this war."

**Next Arc...Hesoi, Dyson, and Kibanta reach an island looking for a nakama who can actually do something. They get in trouble with bounty hunters. Hesoi is reunited with an old friend. And Kibanta shows off his worth to the crew. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi guys. I found a window with my work and decided to continue posting chapters of One Piece. I know in this arc I probably made some big mistakes. The ending of my arc was probably too early and lacked the fun of reading a fanfic. But I am new to this site and read five hundred page books on my free time.**

**I thought it would be cool to start this new arc off with an opening song. Then I find out opening songs are not cool so I don't do them. You will now go to the arc in the filler I put below. May it amuse you.**

Hesoi woke up early to soak himself in the incandescent light. Hesoi peeked in Dyson's room; if the young boy was naked it wasn't his fault. He found Dyson's back lying on a small mattress with Kibanta sleeping on him like his son, who was really a fishman and had multiple teeth that could rip him to shreds. It was Hesoi's guess the boy was a Mako Shark Fishman. Dyson cares for that monster very much. For if it wasn't for Dyson's kindness he would throw the Fishman in the water and make him brush off the water on his scales.

Hesoi was bored, trapped and ran to the front of the boat to put his right foot forward and shout like his captain, " My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am going to become King of the Pirates!"

That was the most fun Hesoi had all day. He remembered how Luffy did that, early in the morning. The only other words in Luffy's vocabulary was cool, food, thing. Hesoi missed the cheery side of Luffy. He missed Zoro teaching him how to swing a sword. He missed sleeping with Nami. He missed Usopp's slingshot lessons. He missed Robin's big boobs. He even missed the other perverts Franky and Brook. The only two members he wouldn't miss were Sanji because he was always flirting with his wife and Chopper because he was too loud and annoying.

Hesoi wanted strong nakama like the one's on Luffy's crew like him. There was too much work with a wimpy Marine and a baby fishman as a crew. Maybe he would get lucky and find a cyborg for his crew. Cyborgs were always great members because they were strong, nearly impossible to beat in battle, and they didn't age like humans so it was possible they could live forever. Maybe he could get a crew mate with a Zoan fruit. He may have not liked Chopper, but he liked how he could shape shift into many useful forms. Thinking about what cool nakama would come into his life elated him with joy.

" Hesoi what are you doing up so early?"

Hesoi knew where that low voice was coming from. His first mate and prisoner Dyson. Dyson was only half away, one of his eyes was open while the other was closed. Dyson blinked three times before his eyes were completely open.

" I always get up early," Hesoi smirked. " There's so much to live for and not that long to do it if I am just dreaming about it. I need to wake up and make my visions come true."

" Is one of your visions cooking breakfast because I am starving."

The non-pirates like Dyson had no goals or visions. All they ever thought about was filling their stomachs and having fun. To Hesoi there wasn't time to have fun. The only fun he had was the fun he made of it and everyone.

Hesoi had leftover rice balls and toast he stole from Shells Town. He gave one piece of toast to Dyson and kept two pieces for himself. Dyson was allowed the last three rice balls Hesoi didn't want. But Kibanta woke up and they shared rice balls breaking the rice balls in half.

" I'm still hungry," Kibanta moaned rubbing his stomach. Hesoi tried getting away from him, but it only caused the Mako Fishman to jump on him demanding he'd be fed. " I want more food."

" We don't have any more food!" Hesoi shouts, pushing Kibanta off.

" That's surprising." Dyson giggles. " You don't have any food."

Angry, Hesoi stomped his foot into the floor of the ship. His foot ruptured the ground with a hole big enough for a beaver to slip through. " Since you seem to find my problems so funny clean this up!"

Hesoi was pissed off. Dyson didn't say anything walking around the ship to find something to cover the hole. Hesoi needed someone who he could rely on.; however, the more he thought about finding someone the slower his ship seemed to move.

" Blue thing," he said, " come here."

Kibanta walked up to Hesoi. Hesoi was still staring at the water. His mind seemed to trail off when he looked at the water sparkle. Hesoi stopped looking at the water. He sat down and looked at Kibanta.

" I want to know if the Fishman really are strong since only a few of your kind took over my wife's village for over ten years."

" How can I show you my strength?" He says, Hesoi put the back of his left hand against his face and sighed.

" Good question," he says then reaches his hands towards Kibanta. " I guess the same way Luffy gets new nakama: by getting into a fight with them or the people who hurt them."

Hesoi grabbed the little Fishman's arm and threw him into the water. He stares darkly as Kibanta quickly swam out of the water and reached the ship. Hesoi, watching silently, as Kibanta shouts loudly running towards Hesoi. Kibanta slammed his fist into Hesoi's legs, to no avail. The Fishman punched Hesoi again, but Hesoi kicked the small Fishman away.

Kibanta made a loud grunting noise getting up. He slipped the moment he got up and shout angrily. Kibanta got up, screamed, his arms spread wide apart rushed forward to attack Hesoi. This time Kibanta jumped up to attack Hesoi. Hesoi smacked Kibanta away.

" I should have known," Hesoi said shaking his head in disappointment. " Never let a kid become a pirate. You are not ready for the dangers. Right now I am using my hands the next time it can be a sword."

Kibanta didn't stop fighting Hesoi until he won. The little Fishman got back on his feet and rushed towards him. He cocked his right fingers back and threw a punch to Hesoi's chin. Hesoi's chin caught the Fishman's fist, he spin him like a cartwheel and threw him off the boat.

Dyson was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to notice Hesoi beating up his only friend. Dyson found a wooden board, nails and a hammer. He put two boards down over the hole and hammered the nails into the boards. Dyson worked, but, he remembered terrible moments of his past.

" **_Our Admiral has captured five hundred pirates without any help. He has even the most notorious pirates such as Mihawk and Crocodile quivering in fear when they hear his name. Every time he looks you in the eyes you know he can beat you to near death with one punch. You can't be any way related to him, Dyson. Your mom had a child with the most vulnerable man she could find._**_" _

Why was everyone comparing Dyson to his father? He knew he wasn't strong; how was he supposed to compare himself to the strongest Marine in the world? He became a Marine so he could prove how powerful he was to everyone that knew his father—not just the people in his family—including the boys and girls who mocked him at school. Yes, in those wooden buildings were it was the same teacher for six years.

Dyson finished hammering the nails through the floorboards. People would notice there used to be a hole here because the wooden boards were bigger than the rest of the floor. Dyson spun around and looked at Hesoi growling close up to Kibanta's multiple teeth. Hesoi was really fearless to growl at an animal that made a shark look like a small kitten. Dyson used to complain about his life but spending all his time on a boat with characters like Hesoi and Kibanta was fun.

" I see Orange Town," Dyson said pushing Hesoi and Kibanta away.

" That's impossible. It should take us at least another two days before we can reach…"

Hesoi looked where Dyson was pointing. Sure as the names of the four Blue's they were on the way to Orange Town. Hesoi was so happy to be here in such a short amount of time. Kibanta was excitedly happy to finally see another island after living under Shells Town his whole life. Dyson just rubbed the sweat out of his forehead and smiled.

" What's the first thing we are going to do when we get to Orange Town?" Dyson stared at Kibanta. Kibanta spun around. They both smiled. " I think we should run around town."

" Or maybe we can go swimming."

" Talk to pretty girls."

" Find lost treasure."

" Maybe we can even buy balloons."

" If you two are done with Moron Land I can use some help getting this boat to shore." Dyson and Kibanta both lost all the enthusiasm in their eyes and sighed heavily. They could never have any fun with Hesoi around.

With help from Dyson and Kibanta, the last Straw Hat Pirate and the two accompanying the pirate walked off the boat and walked towards the town. Dyson left the group and ran to five pretty girls walking out of a bar.

" He's hopeless," Hesoi smirked. Dyson tried talking to the girls, but all he could do was stutter at the sight of how pretty they were. Dyson returned sobbing with tears.

" Hi," said a pretty but petite build girl wearing a tank top and skirt. " are you single?"

" I am married," Hesoi retorted.

" Oh. Can you stand still so I can draw you in my journal?"

" Sure."

The girl laughed giddily. Dyson couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had the same cuteness as the five girls he talked to, but Hesoi talked to her like he was talking to another boy. The girl left after she finished her drawing of Hesoi.

" You have got to teach me," Dyson muttered without thinking.

" Teach you what?" Hesoi retorted.

" Teach me how you talk to girls."

" I spent a lot of time with the hottest women in the whole world. Girls like Cat Burglar Nami, Nico Robin, Boa Hancock, merfolk, and, Princess Shirahoshi you gain a little confidence around women."

" You are so lucky!" Dyson exclaimed.

" You met more merfolk before meeting me?" Kibanta said as the idea of merman and more fishman filled his mind, erasing the memories of his people.

" I've done all kinds of things. Why do you think I am so strong? You two could be strong as well if you follow me. No matter how strong I become I can't fight battles all by myself. That's why we need more nakama. If we are lucky we can build an army of pirates for Monkey D. Luffy."

Two shadows were watching Hesoi from the top of the building where Captain Buggy used to sit on his throne before the Strawhats came and destroyed it for the mayor. They had a bounty poster out. They matched the picture in the poster to one of the group members.

" Are you sure it's him?" The first shadow asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure."


	30. Chapter 30

There wasn't a single man in Orange Town worthy of being Hesoi's nakama. Hesoi was looking for someone to be his first mate ( he didn't count Dyson or Kibanta because Dyson is a Marine and Kibanta's a Fishman) but all he found were a bunch of weaklings.

Hesoi walked into a bar. That's the beginning of the joke. Hesoi walked up to bar and sat beside giant man. Hesoi said " Hey, want to have an arm wrestle?" The man agreed. Hesoi and man walked to table and arm wrestled. Hesoi effortlessly threw the man off his chair without using his Devil Fruit powers. The rest of the men got up and engaged Hesoi, Dyson and Kibanta quivering in the corner, Hesoi beat all of them with just his right hand. Hesoi walked out of bar, barmen upset about the _mess._

" Now that I think about it Nami wasn't born in Orange Town," Hesoi said walking through the town with his hands behind his head. " She was born in Cocoyasi Village. No wait. She said her stepmother found her and took her to Cocoyasi Village. She doesn't even know where she was born because she was a baby when her mother found her."

" This whole trip is stupid," Dyson said in a gloomy voice. Hesoi looked at his face and saw a giant depressed tear in his head. " Every time we find a pretty girl all they care about is you. None of them ever want to talk to me. Why don't they want to talk to me?"

" Are you still going on about that," Hesoi smirked. " You're too young to be thinking about girls. Wait until you are older."

" I am only a few years younger than you!" Dyson exclaim angrily. " Your married and have a son! You had a son before you were even my age! Don't tell me what to do!"

" Why is big brother so angry?" Kibanta asked holding Dyson's hand which was red and sweaty.

" It's something you will understand when your older. Of course the things he's thinking about your people probably never even think about." Hesoi smelled something. It smelled like molten pumpkins and phosphorus. He soon realized it was Dyson who had unhealthy odor. Hesoi noticed Dyson's hair was longer than when he first met him. " We stink. We need a bath and a haircut."

Hesoi found a building with a haircut parlor. He, Dyson and Kibanta entered the building. The room was filled with only women and the people giving the haircuts were men dressed fabulously. The men were soaking the women's hair and talking to them while giving their haircuts.

" I like to buy an ice cream after getting a haircut, for a little treat," the hair cutter said with a high voice. " Before I go get my haircut I call my girlfriend Natasha who tells me what shampoo's to ask for. Then I ask them to cut my hair more in left and less in the front. It is just FABULOUS!"

" Let's go."

Hesoi tried to leave; however, two men wearing butler uniforms grabbed him and Dyson's arms and pulled them to the chairs. They left Kibanta alone, because he was a young Fishman and barely had any hair. Hesoi's hair was in the water and a big strong guy was rubbing his hair with soap like he was washing clothes in a bucket.

" Ugh. All this dead hair is a nightmare," the man said clearly commenting on Hesoi's hair. Hesoi wanted to punch the guy. The only thing that restrained him was knowing it would be over quick. " You reek up the whole hair shop. There's a shower in the employee lounge. I can give you a key. Just know when you release the valve your hands have to be on the handle, and when you want it to be hot turn the handle three times. Then you—"

" Just cut my stupid hair! Make me bald for all I care. Just shut the hell up!"

" Well that is unfabulous."

Kibanta watched Hesoi and Dyson's haircuts so when the haircuts were over he could recognize them. The haircuts were so boring Kibanta couldn't keep his eyes open to watch them. The young Fishman was awoken by a gentle tap to his shoulder. He awoke to see his friends and their new looks.

The first one he saw was Dyson. This was the first time he was wearing anything other than that Marine uniform. He traded those clothes for an orange shirt and green shorts. He traded his Marine shoes for sandals and wasn't wearing his cap. Dyson's hair was cut short and spiky.

Hesoi was holding his beret. He looked the same—had the same clothes, bracelets, and tattoo on his head—the only thing different about Hesoi was how he no longer smelled and had his hair cut short and spiky. Hesoi and Dyson's haired looked similar except Dyson's hair was dark and Hesoi's was blond.

" What do you think Small Blue?" Hesoi giggles when Kibanta saw the captain's new look.

" You both look clean."

" Thank you," Dyson smiled at his little friend. " We both took showers in the back. And my haircutter was nice enough to give me his sons old clothes when I told him my Marine clothes were all I had."

" Wait. That guy was married?" said Hesoi.

" Yeah."

" Huh? And all this time I could have sworn he…never mind."

" Eh. You didn't think he was…just because of the way he sounds? He is a nice man and if that makes him…you know what…than I guess I want to be….that."

" I'm not even ten years old and I know you two are trying to say gay."

Dyson paid the hair cutters. The nice hair cutters waved good-bye and told Dyson they wanted him to come back. Hesoi scoffed at the dumb look Dyson gave them when he smiled.

" I can't wait to find Nami so I can show her how cool I look."

Hesoi was leaving Orange Town. He looked everywhere for a nakama and all he found were muscular but weak men who couldn't even handle one punch. Suddenly, a building not too far from the hair parlor exploded.

Kibanta ran behind Dyson like a monkey running to its mother when something scary happened. Suddenly, two men fell into the street. One was glaring with brown eyes at Hesoi. He was a large white haired and white mustache man, his mustache belittled with greasy fish stains. The white haired man was wearing a large white T-shirt. There were many holes in them revealing his jumbo size hairy belly. A giant blue-red trimmed quilt was wrapped around the man's hairy legs.

The one beside the white haired man was a boy 15 or 16 years old. He was in a red shirt and long gray pants. His hair was jet-black flowed to his waist. His brown eyes were on Dyson. They never left Dyson's trembling eyes.

" W-Who are you guys?" Dyson stammered in fear. " W-Why did you destroy that building?"

" Why is this one talking to us, Rob?" The young one said to the old fat one.

" I don't know. He looks like a bony monkey," the old one smirked.

" He's probably diseased. Don't touch him."

" He doesn't even look like a man."

" As he is now he will never become a warrior."

These two kept belittling Dyson making fun of how weak he was. Kibanta was afraid of them and continued to hide behind Dyson's leg. The only one not afraid of these two was the smart ass, laughing pirate Hesoi. He cracked his knuckles preparing to fight them.

" You both better turn around. I've had enough seeking out you weaklings. Why don't you father and son go back to your wife slash mother and maybe I won't break your butts."

" It's funny," the one with long jet-black hair said. " This one talks as high as his bounty. He calls himself Metal Demigod Hesoi. He has a phoenix tattoo and escaped from BlackLake Renotion. He has a bounty of 97,000 Beli."

" You two must be bounty hunters," Hesoi laughed rubbing his fingers under his nose. " You want to find a bounty go look somewhere else. There are plenty of other pirates with lower bounty's than me who would love to have a chance to pick your bones. Go to them before you lose your lives. I am next to be King of the Pirates after Monkey D. Luffy."

" We know you are a member of the Strawhat Pirates," the large one said. " We have those wanted posters. If you combine all nine of them their bounty is over 1,000,000 beli. "

" And you think you can stop them? Even if you found them they could beat you two in five milliseconds."

" Yes. We know the Strawhat Pirates are missing," the black haired one showed Luffy's most recent bounty poster to Hesoi. " Would you like to see them again?"


	31. Chapter 31

Hesoi seems quiet. After hearing about his wife he fell silent. It wasn't like Hesoi to just turn silent when someone was talking to him. Hesoi wasn't saying anything, because he doesn't know what to say or he was finally given an answer after months of exploit. Hesoi was more focused on the jet-black stranger and the man who made heavy men look thin.

" Your lying,"Hesoi said apparently not believing what the two bounty hunter's were telling him. " There's no way you two would know where the Straw Hats sailed off..." Hesoi yawned loudly. He forgot to take his afternoon nap, which would be a hassle now that these two assholes were here. "...too."

" We do. We do. We do," the two of them said in unity. After taking a short breather..." We do!"

" Well isn't that just fan-TAS-tic. Why don't you tell us? My curiosity demon wants to know." Hesoi prompt the bounty hunters to talk.

" It was after we were restocking with equipment in Loguetown," the thin one explained. " We were there searching for anyone who had a bounty, because Loguetown is the biggest, and also the most crowded, place these criminals like to hang out. We captured three people with bounties of 1000, 2, 500, and 4, 300 Beli. We had enough and decided to leave."

" But when we got back to the ship," he continued, " someone was already waiting for us. He had a orange hat and a bone necklace. He said he wanted us to give you his message. We told him to shove off or he would be screaming in pain. Then he showed us his Devil Fruit...he let loose a ball of heat in his hand and an aura of blazing energy ."

" Ace?" Hesoi's face contorted hearing about a 'fire' Devil Fruit user. He was now distorted hearing this. " It couldn't have been...it shouldn't have been. Ace died."

The fat one forced a frown on his face to answer. " We are not stupid, uninformed bounty hunters. We know Ace was executed in Marineford. If we didn't battle him we would have never believed him. He played as like fools, he bolted to us and defeated us with just a single punch from both hands; he may have broken our hyoid with just his fists."

" Not impressed," Hesoi said at once. " I can do that too."

" Do you even want to know the message he asked us to tell you?" The fat one ask's Hesoi, gaining his attention.

" Not really," he shrugs. " Anything you tell me is a lie. Dyson, take care of these dumb bounty hunters."

" I'm not strong enough to deal with any of them," Dyson said in an unfortunate truth. He was not all that confident in his fighting ability still.

" You don't even want the chance to rub your balls in the face of these assholes? Whatever."

" His message was to tell you Ace is back from the dead," the thin one said. " There is a man who wants you and the other Straw Hats dead."

" Of course there is," Hesoi interrupted. "There's always someone who wants us dead. There's Morgan, Alvida, Crocodile, Marines, even my parents would be chasing me if they were still alive. There can't be anything different from the way he wants to kill us to the way everyone else does."

" The one who wanted to kill the Straw Hats was Portgas D. Ace. He is going after your friends. Where he will your friend is in a little island called Demi Island. It is one of the islands Gol D. Roger's used to own. What happened to that island remains a mystery to me. That's where the Straw Hat's are hiding, and that's where Ace is going."

" I wasn't put in life threatening conditions for nothing! So you can go tell whoever thinks he scares me I am not afraid...but you won't. Because I will beat both of you to a bloody pulp."

" Let's just see how this plays out."

The thin one was playing Hesoi as a joke. The fat man jumped over the thin one, takes off like a tiger and crushed the ground. The fat one was faster than he looked. Dyson and Kibanta were going to be beaten easily.

" Help us Hesoi!" Dyson cried tearfully.

Hesoi did what he wanted to do from the start and hacked his hand in the fat one's neck. He fell down in pain, supposedly unconscious from the massive strength in Hesoi's fingers. That was all just from one strike. Imagine what would happen if they strike him twice?

" Big brother, we have to get the hell out of here!" Kibanta shouted pulling on Dyson's arm as they made their escape.

" Fuck yeah!"

The big man rolled on the ground in pain until he stood back up and faced the fleeing duo, ready to catch them and beat them to death. The fat man ran after them catching up to them.

" I'm right behind you," Hesoi called. He ran after the fat man. The thin one attacked with an electric bolt attack to him. Hesoi dodged the thunder element.

Hesoi spins around and glares angrily at the thin, long hair man. He had an electromagnetic aura surrounding him and a tiny electric ball in his hand, confirming he could use thunder attacks. He hurled his yellow thunder ball at Hesoi.

" Fan Blades!" Hesoi put his hands together turning his hands into a giant fan, the thunder ball making its way towards Hesoi bounced off the fan.

" How silly of me," the man said tightly clenching his fists. Yellow electricity surged out of his hands. " I know your name but you don't know mine. My name is Riley S Rain. My father killed a man with a new type of thunder fruit and gave it to me for my birthday."

" It doesn't matter; you still can't beat a pirate with a bounty of 97,000 Beli, a person who uses metal with electricity."


	32. Chapter 32

Dyson couldn't believe he was about to be outrun by a man with flabby everything. The man chasing him legs vibrated like jelly, his face looked like jelly squirted on a toast, and he was breathing heavily like his whole body needed an air pump; catching up to Dyson who was unbelievably fast and strong enough to carry a fishman toddler.

Dyson was a coward. He couldn't fight against the man because he was both stronger than him and meaner than him. Dyson thought he was a goner for sure, then Kibanta jumped out of Dyson's arms and kicked a wooden barrel. The barrel was filled with fish. The fish were already dead from lack of water. The large man didn't see the fish on his way towards Dyson and tripped; the ground trembled from his weight.

" Don't worry, Kibanta," Dyson said to the little fishman holding him behind his head. " There's no way he can catch us. From his mass and how much of a head start we have, he won't be able to keep~"

The fat man was already ahead of Dyson and blocking the path with his giant tummy. Dyson's words must have been jinxed because there's no way he would keep up with him on his own. The man sent a cold glare hitting his fist against his hand.

" Riley needs a bounty, but I need something to eat," the man demanded pointing at Kibanta. " Hand over my supper and we won't have any problems."

'_He's going to eat Kibanta_?' Dyson thought. The man sent an expression licking his lips meaning he was going to eat Kibanta. Kibanta let out a terrified scream. " Don't worry, Kibanta." Dyson assured the scared fishman. " I will protect~"

Dyson trails off. Dyson looked at Kibanta but found nothing on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the fat man laughing like a circus clown and holding Kibanta in his big hand.

" Dyson! Save me!" Kibanta teared and cried. Dyson walks towards him, his eyes blazing.

" I'll save you~" The fat man's feet cracked through the ground and hit Dyson in his stomach. Dyson coughed up blood as a sharp pain rushed through his chest. He winced from the pain and fell on the ground; holding his ribs.

" I have eaten nothing but leftovers for three days. Three days!" He yelled, scaring Dyson who was holding his stomach. " It's about time I had something new. And a fishman is so rare and delicious you might even call it endangered~"

" Horaaa!" Dyson yelled from the adrenaline and pain swirling inside him. His fist went through the man's right hand, dropped Kibanta. Dyson was hazy on his feet, but caught Dyson. " No one takes my friends!"

Dyson was feeling strong and powerful. He then threw up blood from the previous attack. This was too much for his body. He was feeling exhausted. He turned around and ran away while the fat man was in pain. He didn't hit the fat man hard enough and he appeared in front of him. The fat man tried to grab Kibanta, but Dyson ducked and dashed away. Dyson was terrified to see him waiting for him.

" Did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

" No; diabetes," the man pulled up his pant legs. Under those socks he had cyborg legs. "I couldn't stop eating sweets and candy so they cut off my feet. But with enough money from bounty hunting, Riley and I bought new legs that run on electrical power. Good thing Riley's a battery that gives me all the energy I need."

The hat man pushed Dyson with his two mighty hands. Dyson yelped as he crashed into a cart behind him, a stone wall finally stopping him. That attack should have knocked Dyson unconscious, but Dyson had a hard body as well a hard head. He let out a deep breath of air before running out of the debris and charging at the fat man. The fat man pound Dyson to the ground.

" The longer you make me wait the hungrier I get," the fat man said before raising Kibanta to his face, holding him like a cat's back, and licking his lips.

" Ewww!" Kibanta said in disgust holding his nose and waving his hand. " Your breath tastes like garlic."

" Garlic is good for me!"

Dyson grabbed the fat man's feet trying to push him down. This fat man's metal feet made it impossible for Dyson to push him down. Even though Dyson couldn't push him down, he kept trying, saying, " You can't...I won't let you eat my friends."

" You like my dinner. Maybe I should have you as well, with carrots and lots of garlic." Dyson was scared and grossed out by his comment. Dyson imagined himself dressed up to look like someone's dinner. He didn't want to know what he would taste like. " Just kidding. I don't eat humans. They're too plain for my taste buds."

The fat man kicked Dyson away from his feet. The sadistic bounty hunter was leering so close to Kibanta's face he looked like he was going to eat him raw. Kibanta made small noises, cowering at his scary face.

" Kibanta!" Dyson shouts running towards the bounty hunter and kicking him in his chin. Kibanta smiles slightly, Dyson pulling on the man's fist to free him. The bounty hunter grabbed Dyson in surprise, throwing him to the wall.

" I already showed you who the stronger is three times," He said with small blood stains in his greasy beard. " I'm antsy for my dinner, and you are making me hungry. The hungrier I am the crankier I get. And you wouldn't like me when I'm~"

Letting out a blood curling growl, Dyson runs towards the fat man in the blink of an eye. He sighs. The bounty hunter prepared for a counterattack, hitting Dyson so hard he would cough up his organs. The air became cold. So cold it pained him. The moistened air condensed and the fat man was whooped by a ball flying into him. He coughed blood from the pain in his stomach, dazed. Kibanta jumped off his hand and ran to the person who saved him, but it wasn't Dyson. Looking on in fear and pain, the bounty hunter sees a fishman with a horse shape face and a trident with a blue amethyst under the middle trident.

" You're here?" Dyson asks worriedly as Kibanta's father glared at him raising his trident to his neck.

" I'll deal with you later, kidnapper," he said with an emotionless face. Kibanta's father walked up to the bounty hunter; on his knees and begging.

" Please don't hurt me, Samebaneha the Typhoon," he spoke begging for his life. " I didn't mean any harm to you or your beautiful son."

" He called me his dinner!" Kibanta shouted.

" T-That's not what I said," he lied. " What I really meant to say was...would he like to come to dinner?"

" I don't care what your attentions with my son were. I'm going to make you feel the worst pain in your life in five seconds." The bounty hunter used his super speed to get far away from Samebaneha in a matter of seconds." He had fast legs. Who knew?"

" Dad?" Kibanta said.

" Are you hurt, Kibanta?"

" No."

" No one hurt you while I was away, did they?"

" No. Except Hesoi but we were just having a practice fight."

" Okay than." Samebaneha played the angry father hitting his own son in his cheek. Kibanta didn't say a word or yelp because this was something his grandfather did to his father every time he did something bad. " You could have gotten yourself killed. What were you thinking sneaking out of the city...never mind. When we get home you are so grounded."

" It's my fault!" Dyson spoke. " I told your son we had candy aboard the ship we were giving him. We put him in chains to sell as a slave. I'm sorry."

" Dyson...no..."

" You think saying your sorry is enough to make up for taking someone's son? What kind of world do you live in," Samebaneha said bluntly. " You must think I am very stupid to believe a story like that. Kibanta would never want to eat candy, we fishman keep our bodies healthy. But I do enjoy how you would put yourself in harms way to protect my son. Maybe I won't destroy you. I will be taking my son back to Shells Town."

" But he doesn't want to stay in Shells Town," Dyson protested. " He wants to stay and fight with me and Hesoi."

" He is too young to be making decisions that could ruin his life. He needs to stay with his father and learn what he really wants, slowly."

" But I~"

" It's okay, Dyson," Kibanta said touching Dyson's arm and looking up with a smile across his face. " I want to be strong like my dad. My dad never had time with me since this stupid war started, but he cares enough to go all the way to Orange Town to save me. I'm proud to be his son. And when I get older, I will be proud to re-join you and Hesoi."

This was a teary farewell. Dyson broke out in tears, got on his knees and hugged Kibanta. Kibanta's father allowed Dyson to cry all the tears of good-bye on his son and hug him. Normally, a human touching a fishman was enough to make the fishman want to break the human's nose. Kibanta was either too young to feel those disgusted feelings or he suddenly changed after meeting Dyson.

None of them noticed, but Samebaneha smiled at their good-bye.

* * *

Riley was flowing with electric energy. The yellow streaks danced over his body before being gathered together in his palm and hurled at Dyson. Dyson reflected the electricity with a metal blade in his hand back at Riley.

Riley dived out of the way. He stood up firing a barrage of electric orbs being destroyed by Hesoi's blade. " I told you, metal cannot be harmed by electricity. Electricity just follows metal, me."


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright, chapter is finally finished. I'm not expecting anyone to read this thirty third chapter but maybe after a few updates people will start reading it again. And thank you for helping me write this chapter. **

Riley didn't just go back to fighting Hesoi with electricity; his fat friend knew how to fight people like Hesoi so Riley tried to think more like him.

Unfortunately for Riley, all that came to mind was garlic. Lots and lots of garlic. That man ate it like it was candy. Riley shook his head vigorously, barely dodging an attack by Hesoi. Now, how would his over-sized companion defeat someone like Hesoi?(apart from pelting the pirate with garlic).

Riley was greeted this time by an absurd mental picture of Hesoi trussed up like a turkey with an apple stuffed in his mouth. That wasn't right either! Hesoi nearly decapitated him as he shook his head once more. Really, that fat man ate way more than was healthy for him.

Leaping a few feet back from Hesoi to gain breathing space, Riley rubbed his temples. How would the cannibal go about defeating Hesoi in a way that didn't involve garlic or roasting him? Wait! That was it!

Different types of metal conduct electricity differently. Steel conducts electricity better than lead, for example. Lead is an insulator. If you run electricity through an insulator, the material heats up. If Hesoi were to be tricked into using an insulating metal, Riley really could roast him! He would just need a lot of lightning. And, of course, he needed Hesoi to use the right kind of metal first.

Riley had a genius idea and a wicked smile on his face. " I bet you can't hit me with a different metal fist."

Riley turned and ran, looking for gutters and drainpipes. In this outdated city, gutters were made of lead. Seeing as there was no guarantee Hesoi was currently in possession of lead, Riley would just have to make sure to give him some.

There! Riley saw a broken drainpipe leaning outwards from the wall. He snatched at it, tearing it from its fittings as he turned around and threw it at Hesoi. Hesoi smiled as he caught it, the metal disappearing into his hand.

"Why, thank you," he said, "now I can take you up on your challenge." His fist turned a dark, dark grey, the colour of lead.

Riley smirked inwardly. Pirates were such idiots. He began to build up his electricity, bracing himself for impact, because if he actually got punched by a lead fist, it would _hurt_. Riley didn't plan on getting hit, though, he was planning to grab Hesoi when he got close enough.

The more Hesoi tried to fight back the more he feel into Riley's trap like a fly getting caught in a spiders web. Believing himself to be triumphant, Hesoi threw a punch towards Riley's face. Believing himself to be triumphant, Riley reached out to grab Hesoi's fist.

Hesoi was smarter than Riley gave him credit for. He had a great store of aluminium, and he coated his fist in it just before Riley grabbed it. Aluminium is a much better conductor of electricity than lead. It still wasn't as good as some other metals, but it was still better than lead. All the same, Hesoi's fist began to grow uncomfortably hot as Riley's lighning flowed into it. Not as hot as Riley would have liked, but he would take what he could get.

" Burn to death. When your dead I want your whole body to turn into a statue so I can give you to my girlfriend who is obsessed with art and she will turn you from a hot statue of some loser pirate into art so well the highest ranking Marines will sail for years just to obtain you!" Riley shouted as he tried burning Hesoi.

Unfortunately for Riley, Hesoi was familiar with a device known as a rheostat. Before the aluminium could get hot enough to affect the lead, Hesoi turned his other fist into steel. He placed his thumb on the aluminium/lead fist. Riley didn't notice. Hesoi placed the middle finger of his steel hand on Riley.

Riley got the shock of his life. Literally. It was ironic that someone who controlled electricity was defeated by that self-same power. Riley's hair stood on end and he groaned as his own lightning flowed back into him, magnified tenfold by Hesoi.

Riley slumped to the ground, releasing his hold on Hesoi's fist. Now that electricity was now longer flowing into Riley, it couldn't flow out of Hesoi. The pain stopped, for the briefest of moments, before returning in full force and causing Riley's whole body to ache.

Hesoi just smiled. "Sweet dreams." He said, and hit Riley on the head for good measure. One down, one to go. Where had Dyson got to?

* * *

Hesoi was too late at fighting the last guy. The fat man had already been beaten by an angry father. Hesoi surveyed Dyson's battered body.

"Have fun?" He asked. Dyson just stared at him as if he was a lunatic.

" At least I still have my pride." He said after spitting blood from his mouth.

Hesoi just shrugged at him, looking around. "Hey," he said, "Where's Small Blue? What happened to the fish kid?"

" I don't know. I could understand why he would want to leave without you around but he just left. I was just happy the little carnivore didn't want to eat easy meat like me."

Dyson didn't feel all that great saying those words, but he didn't particularly feel like explaining right now. Thankfully, Hesoi accepted the statement without question. Hesoi turned, wandering back in the direction he came from without bothering to check if Dyson could keep up. Riley was still unconscious on the ground. His clothes were singed from his own lightning, and he was very pale. All in all, he didn't look so good. Hesoi picked up a random nearby barrel of water and tipped it on the electric boy's head.

* * *

Riley sat up spluttering, wondering why on earth he felt so wet. He was absolutely soaked! He looked around, brushing water out of his eyes, freezing as his eyes caught sight of a certain metal eating man.

"You!" Riley growled, summoning his lightning. "You-" he was cut off by a crackling sound, and he jumped out of his skin as he was electrocuted again. Water and lightning don't mix.

Riley stopped making lightning, settling instead for glaring at Hesoi.

Hesoi raised an eyebrow. "What?" he said.

Riley had never felt so humiliated. He couldn't even beat one lousy pirate, and now that pirate had come back to torment him, or so Riley thought. It's true that Hesoi was amused by the young bounty hunter's discomfort. Riley didn't think he'd ever be able to face his father at this rate, with a pirate smirking down at him.

"Hey," Hesoi said. Riley ignored him.

"Hey," Hesoi said again, waving at Riley. Riley kept ignoring him.

Riley didn't just ignore Hesoi because he thought he was a lousy pirate who should be ignored. He was upset with himself for not reaching the level of strength his father had-someone who could easily defeat a lousy pirate like Hesoi.

"Hey," Hesoi said, yet again, doing jumping jacks. Riley couldn't take it.

"What do you want from me?!" He demanded.

Hesoi smiled, saying, "Finally! I want you to join my crew. Dyson's weak-"

"Hey!"

"-most of the time," Hesoi continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, " and Small Blue left, so I want someone to join my crew who's strong. I fought you, so I know you're not weak, and so I want you to join my crew."

Riley didn't know if this was a joke or if the pirate believed his enemies would make strong nakama.

Hesoi grinned, and as if reading Riley's mind, he said "I'm not joking. I really want you on my crew."

"But I'm-"

"Weak? Not as weak as Dyson is most of the time."

"Hey!"

Dyson was once again ignored as pirate and bounty hunter stared eachother down. To Riley the pirate he stared eye to eye with would never make it far from this island without being killed by something much more fearsome than him. He might also add that the thing that would want to kill him despised pirates very much, and joining two people who were pirates would turn him into a pirate.

To Riley, the pirate staring eye to eye with him wouldn't make it far from the island without getting himself killed. There were many things more fearsome than Hesoi in this world. Joining Hesoi's crew would make Riley a pirate as well, and there were enough people out to kill him as it was.

To heck with it! With all the things out for his blood, he might as well add the marines to the list. It wouldn't make much of a difference anyway.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" Riley said warily.

Hesoi grinned. "This isn't a trick!" He said, "You can even ask the Beast. I've been looking for people to join my crew."

" And you picked me? Well, devil fruit powers do get me somewhere on people's list but I never wanted to join a crew that hurts people."

Hesoi cocked his head to one side.

"Apart from kicking your butt," he said, "have you ever seen me hurt anyone?"

He turned to Dyson. "Have you?" He asked.

Dyson frowned, thinking. Then he shook his head. "Nope." He said.

Hesoi laughed because it proved he was a captain Riley could rely on. Then he grinned, extending a hand to Riley to help him get up.

"Welcome to the crew. Now let's get out of here before someone starts investigating."

Looking around, Riley winced. The place where he'd tried roasting Hesoi was blackened and scorched, the walls of the buildings covered in soot. Yeah, they should probably get moving. The marines wouldn't take kindly to the people who messed up their town.

As if on cue, a marine appeared at the entrance to the alleyway. Then another. And another. A whole lot of marines had popped out of nowhere and were now steadily advancing. Hesoi grinned and laughed. Dyson looked mournfully at the marines, before saying "We should probably start running."

"Yep." Riley agreed. Dragging Hesoi with him, he started racing for the docks with Dyson beside him. Behind the three pirates, the marines began to give chase, yelling randomly about 'justice' and 'execution' and 'promotion'.

The three paid them no heed. They made it to the ship that could sail them away from the town. Even though it was Riley's first time seeing the metal captain's ship he knew where his place on it should be: sailing it.

The island soon receded into the distance, marines jumping up and down indignantly on the shore. Hesoi laughed at their antics, before turning to face the new horizon.


	34. Chapter 34

**I know a certain author who is going on holidays and I will wish that author luck in being happy during the holidays. I hope having characters say things William Shakespeare wrote first doesn't count as plagarism because if it does I might as well delete this story. **

As the Straw Hat's bounties grew more and more other pirates were shown to be awfully weak. There was another thing pirates were horrible at. . . acting. Although that didn't stop some from trying. Acting can be used as the perfect weapon for pirates, if they were any good at it, that is. And this crew was most definitely not.

* * *

Hesoi stared at the larger ship, cringing at all the badly delivered lines. Why he had to stand here listening to this, he didn't have a clue. But Dyson and Riley seemed to have a strange fascination with terrible acting, and had requested that they stop on their journey to listen to the worst rendition of _Juliet and Romeo_ that Hesoi had ever heard.

" I know this play is suppose to be hard to understand, but this acting is the worst!"

"Shush!" Dyson and Riley said together. But Hesoi was bored, and he would not be 'shushed'.

"HEY!" He yelled out, trying to get the other crew's attention, but to no avail.

"Romeo, Ro*hic*meo, wherefore *hic* art thou *achoo* Romeo?" One of the 'actors' decreed, causing Hesoi to smack himself in the forehead. They sounded like drunks with colds. How was that any way to act?! This was aplay with drama, with romance, with tragedy! These guys were amateurs! They were ruining it!

" How many of you think we should jump on the ship and talk to those dummies?" Hesoi asked. Riley and Dyson stared at him.

" Good because I don't know how to sail away from people that are asking to be punched."

Hesoi quickly brought their boat alongside the larger ship, tying a rope to the other ship's railing to stop theirs from floating away. The three leaped aboard, finding themselves at the back of the audience.

"Hey!" Hesoi called, "don't you idiots know _anything_ about acting? This is not a play about- . . ." He trailed off, staring at all the faces turned towards him. Tear-tracks trailed down every cheek. There wasn't a dry eye to be seen. Hesoi couldn't believe it.

"Oh, come on!" He said in frustration, "Don't tell me that you actually-" He was cut off by one of the men onstage.

"That's not why we're crying!" The man yelled, guessing what Hesoi had been about to say. "And why shouldn't we cry?! Our captain is missing! Leave us alone!"

Suddenly, a multitude of bristling weapons were pointed at Hesoi, Dyson and Riley.

Dyson was so scared and angry he smacked Hesoi on the head for getting them on this ship. Riley charged out electricity through his hands both trying to show the pirates he wasn't scared and try scaring them that he had electrical powers. Hesoi just shook his head.

"Really, is that any way to treat guests?" he said. The sudden change in topic through off the pirates, some lowering their weapons uncertainly.

"So, your captain's missing. Big deal. That's no excuse for terrible acting or being crybabies. So . . . what happened?" Everyone stared at Hesoi as he said that, not sure how to deal with him.

That was very unsensitive to Dyson. He thought he should talk to the crying pirates and tell them everything was going to be okay. Then again, he was a marine and Hesoi wasn't. Though Dyson wasn't really sure whether he was really a marine anymore, seeing as he was actually starting to enjoy running around with a pirate crew. Speaking of which, someone on the other crew was talking. And Dyson hadn't been paying attention. Oops.

Whoever it was finished their piece, and Hesoi nodded sagely.

"So, what you're saying is, your captain just up and vanished on the last island you visited."

The crying crew nodded.

"And even though you waited for a week, he never came back?"

Again, they nodded. Hesoi smiled.

"Sounds like a fight. What do you think, Riley?"

He was ignoring Dyson's protests, waiting expectantly for the lightning boy's answer.

" I would have to say it's definitely kidnapping," Riley answered. Then he looked at Hesoi.

"So, you want to help these guys?"

"No, I want a fight. Kidnapping = Kidnappers, so there's got to be someone worth battling."

Ignored, Dyson sighed. _Why does he like this kind of thing? It only ends up with me getting into trouble_ . . . the boy thought miserably. He, however, was on with helping another pirate crew.

Said crew was staring at the three in disbelief.

"You want to help us?" A man asked.

Hesoi shrugged.

"Why not? Show us the way, men!"

Within minutes, the ship was under way, tugging Hesoi's small ship behind it. Destination? Mystery island. Goal? Find a missing captain (and beat someone up). Just another day in the life of the new Straw Hat pirates.

* * *

The captain of the pirates was on the verge of choking on his own blood. He glared up at his tormentor, who simply smiled unheeding of the red liquid dripping down from his left eye.

"It's the end, at for you, Captain Shakspear."

Shakspear stared helplessly as the man's blade plunged towards him-

_**Crack!**_

The man jumped back, a bullet impacting on a nearby tree after passing through the space he once occupied. A second man entered the clearing.

"Since when did I give _you _permission to execute _my_ bounty? I get 30% less if he's dead."

The second man cocked his gun at the first. The swordsman raised his blade in a guard.

* * *

"34 million? Wow, I guess. Not as much as me though, I'm worth 97 million." Hesoi stated blandly.

Dyson was staring ahead, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. Riley wasn't quite as subdued.

"34 million! That's the second highest bounty in the area! It's even higher than Straw Hat's original bounty!"

At the mention of Straw Hat, Hesoi's eyes darkened. Not speaking to any one in particular, he said "The standard has gone down since his time. Nowadays, even a petty thief can get a bounty like that."

One of the Shakspear pirates looked indignant at that, saying "Our captain is no petty thief! He stole a chest right out from under the nose of the commander of marine base B!"

Hesoi rolled his eyes, remembering all the many things Luffy had done. The rubber man had taken on the World Government, after all.

* * *

Unnoticed by the two battling men, Captain Shakspear crawled away.

* * *

"Land ahoy!"

"That was fast." Hesoi deadpanned. Dyson and Riley nodded in agreement.

" I know," one of the members of Captain Shakspear said. " It's kind of exciting."

With that, Hesoi leaped off the ship, followed closely by his two companions, who were in turn followed by roughly half the Shakspear crew.

"Wonder where the fight is . . ." Hesoi wondered aloud.

"Is there to be a fight? Or is there not to be a fight? That is the question." A Shakspear intoned.

Hesoi was so close to changing one of his fingers into a knife so he could cut that crewmate's tongue off and be happy he never had to hear that awful tone of his again.

Luckily for the aforementioned crew member, Dyson noticed something far more interesting for Hesoi to focus on.

"Is that blood?" Dyson asked, staring at a shallow depression in the island's soil.

" That looks completely wrong!" One of the pirates shouted.

"Yep." Riley agreed.

What they were looking at appeared to be a man-shaped dent in the grassy ground at the edge of the trees. The edge of the dent was lined with a sticky red substance, which in light of what they'd been told, was likely blood belonging to the missing captain.

"It wasn't there before . . ." a crew member said hesitantly.

Hesoi tried for a moment to be like Dyson, to think more about helping the other crew. However, Hesoi didn't quite have as much patience as Dyson.

"Shut up." he said blandly, knocking several of the pirates upside the head. Their constant whispering got on his nerves.

He jumped down onto the island.

Hesoi leapt from the sand to the grass with a curse, hopping from foot to foot. Dyson saw him, Riley saw him, and so did the other pirates.

"Careful, it's hot." A Shakspear pirate called out redundantly, earning a withering look from Hesoi. With considerably more care (and luck on Dyson's part) the other two jumped down from the ship to the grass Hesoi was standing on. They were timidly followed by the pirate crew.

* * *

A storm of curses and a lot of hot feet later, most were on shore and making their way into the forest.

And so, onwards they marched in search of a missing captain (and a decent fight).

* * *

Captain Shakspear slowly kept dragging himself in the direction he believed the shore to be. A boot suddenly slammed into his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the gunman said with a grin.

Captain Shakspear closed his eyes and gave in to oblivion.

* * *

"Captain!"

"Captain Shakspear!"

"Where are you, captain?!"

The calls of the crew rang through the forest.

Hesoi was the only one who seemed to be thinking there were traps in the forest. He was feeling very unlucky.

"Yikes!" And so, yet another Shakspear pirate fell into a pit. Hesoi didn't care and only took that fall as a learning experience.

He ignored the unfortunate, leaving Dyson to haul the man out as Hesoi scanned his surroundings. Something didn't quite feel right . . .

The forest was silent. Where were the birds, the small creatures that scurried about? Hesoi knew how animals liked to hide but he didn't think they would be this hard to find. This was definitely a sign that something was up. Hesoi grinned in anticipation. Time to find whoever was scaring the birds. Oh, and rescue that captain too.


	35. Chapter 35

**I didn't want to write an author's note this chapter because I was tired but an author deserves my thanks. Welcome back and although the rest of what we wrote won't be sent today I am happy to send this one. **

In a clearing deep in the forest, two men stood arguing over the uncoscious body of a pirate captain.

"I caught him first, so I should get more of the bounty. 70/30, in my favour." The gunman said.

"I caught him after _you_ let him escape. 60/40, in my favor." Retorted the swordsman.

"60/40 in _my_ favor, you mean. I'm the one who noticed he was getting away again." The gunman replied.

"50/50?"

"50/50."

As they usually did, the men agreed to go half and half.

* * *

Hesoi heard voices. These weren't the annoying voices of the Shakespeare Pirates which made muted alarm bells ring in his mind. Motioning for all the irritating chatterboxes to shut their traps, Hesoi crept quietly towards a clearing in the trees. He was going to find out what that sound was the trees were covering.

What Hesoi saw . . .

A badly beaten man was gagged and tied to a tree. In front of him were two logs, a smirking man sitting on each one, looking smugly at the man across from him. One had a sword strapped to his hip. The other had a holstered gun.

Hesoi was fearful to that these men would do to the man gagged and stuck to the tree. But, being Hesoi, he was also _very_ interested in what kind of fight these guys could give him. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation, the sound causing his targets to peer warily in the direction of the bush he was hiding in.

With a smug smile (and a 'quiet down' motion to the oh-so-stealthy Shakspears), Hesoi walked into the clearing.

* * *

The gunman narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, while his companion smiled bloodthirstily. The swordsman spoke.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It's rare that we have visitors."

" Trust me, being a visitor here is much better than being a guest on that annoying Shakespeare pirate ship." Hesoi said. Behind him in the bushes, Riley and Dyson looked at each other. Should they do something?

Hesoi continued, "Now, which one of you is stronger, hm?" His smirk grew wider, challenging either man to make a move. If the gunman fired Hesoi was sure he could deflect and if the swordsman swings Hesoi was sure he could break his sword. But there was no point in fighting both of them. The weaker of the two would just irritate him.

" I know your the strongest one, gunman. Why don't you push that swordsman who looks so weak and we can have a real fight." he said cockily.

The gunman raised an eyebrow.

"97 million." He said simply. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Witha sigh, he clarified "You, mister Hesoi, are worth 97 million."

The swordsman grinned.

"He's worth more than this silly small-time captain. I call dibs!"

Both Hesoi and the gunman gave the sword-wielder a withering look.

"Who asked you?" Hesoi said boredly, before adding "Riley, Dyson, the sword-guy's yours."

Electricity shot into the sky as Riley made himself known to the swordsman. And although Dyson didn't have the powers Riley had he made a good entrance slashing his sword in the air.

"Tch." The swordsman made a noise of derision as the two came at him, separating him from the gunman. Hesoi threw a metallic fist at the gunman, forcing him to jump to the side. The gunman attacked in a manner that told Hesoi he was ready to fight the hard way.

**_Bang!_**

His guns had the ability to fire lots of bullets and faster than most small guns. Hesoi leapt back, slightly annoyed already with the speed and quantity of the little metal projectiles. Wait a minute . . . Hesoi grinned. He didn't need to dodge, he could just absorb the bullets instead. After coming up with his ingenious plan a bullet went right into his stomach. The bullet would have shot through Hesoi's heart if he didn't make the bullet go through his skin and then move to his finger.

The gunman was terrified seeing Hesoi still alive after being shot in the heart. His fingers shaked near the trigger until he found the strength to fire again and then again. But Hesoi just kept grinning, walking slowly towards the gunman.

* * *

Riley dodged, the sword slicing the ground where he'd been standing. The swordsman was increasingly frustrated about Riley being able to dodge. All he knew about Riley was he was fast and didn't carry a sword; he didn't know Riley could shoot out and control electricity.

The swordsman also wasn't paying any attention at all to Dyson, who was standing out of the way, waiting for an opportunity to strike without losing his head in a literal sense.

* * *

The Shakspear pirates slowly but surely sneaked around the perimeter of the clearing, intent on reaching their captain. Some of them felt bad for leaving Hesoi and his crew to fight a gunman and a swordsman but then they remembered how cold Hesoi had been to them.

Their captain was more important than their guilt. Besides, Hesoi seemed to be enjoying himself. Carefully, quietly, they began to saw through the ridiculously thick rope holding their captain to the tree. They saw no blood on the ropes but drops of blood stained over their captains body. It was hard to know what their captain was feeling, but his blood loss told them he needed the rope to be cut through right away.

Thankfully, the man was unconscious, so he was unable to make any sounds that would give them away.

* * *

The gunman backed away in fear, guns clicking uselessly as Hesoi continued to approach.

"Guess what I'm going to do?" Hesoi asked with a grin.

* * *

This swordsman guy was really _annoying_, Riley decided. Annoyingly fast. Once again, he twisted to the side to avoid getting hit. One hit from the sword and Riley could lose anything from the tip of one of his fingers to his whole hand. Muttering irritatedly under his breath, Riley clenched a fist, summoning his electricity. His fist was soon surrounded by crackling. Now, he continued to dodge, waiting for opportunity to strike. The swordsman noticed his crackly fist.

"What you up to, boy?" The man said with a high-pitched cackle.

" I'm just using every move I know from imagination and experience until I beat you."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at the statement. Then he burst out into full-blown laughter, standing still with his head thrown back. That was his mistake. Riley leapt forward, hands crackling, reaching out to grab the swordsman.

The swordsman was so startled by Riley grabbing him that his mind didn't know what to do.

He continued to stand where he was like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

Hesoi heard a loud crackling sound and a scream. He momentarily paused in his absorption of the gun to look at the swordsman across the clearing.  
It would seem that his two crew mates were doing just fine. He turned his attention back to the gunman in front of him.

" I'm standing in a position no gunman can lose to a man in front of him. This gun is real and can kill, you should be dead when I shot you."

Hesoi thought the gunman was just being cocky because none of his other bullets hit him and became nothing more than strength for his power. However, Hesoi had forgotten to account for the substance known as Sea Stone. He was unprepared as the man whipped out a second gun and fired.

* * *

Riley looked down at the body in contempt. He didn't know if the swordsman was dead or not, and he didn't care. He heard Dyson sigh in relief, before suddenly gasping in disbelief. Riley turned to see what Dyson was looking at. Riley's eyes widened.

Across the clearing, Hesoi staggered back and coughed up blood. There was a Sea Stone bullet lodged in his chest, blocking him from activating his powers. He fell backwards, still coughing. The gunman stood over hi with a triumphant expression.

"That's what you get for being cocky." the gunman said, raising his Sea Stone loaded gun again, preparing to shoot Hesoi in the head.

Riley just stood in shock, staring in horror.

* * *

With a faint rustling sound, the Shakspears finally cut through the rope tying their captain to the tree. While everyone was still distracted, they prepared to carry their captain away, not noticing Hesoi's predicament in their concern for their leader.

* * *

Dyson ran as fast as he could, which was very fast indeed. The gunman, too caught up in the moment, didn't notice Dyson until the former Chore-Boy ran into him, knocking them both off their feet.

_**Bang!**_

The shot went wide. Hesoi stared, vision blurry. Was that really Dyson? Was that really the same half-coward marine he'd been dragging around? Hesoi had forgotten that while Dyson may be a half-coward, at times he was also half-lion.

* * *

Dyson scrambled to his feet, now having to face a very pissed off gunman. He gulped.

" You don't hit like you swallowed a Devil Fruit," the gunman laughed nastily.

"I didn't . . ." Dyson said in a tiny voice. The gunman didn't hear him.

" Something tells me all I need is an ordinary bullet." The gunman put his Sea Stone gun away leaving only his ordinary gun. He reloaded his gun just so there were bullets to shot the former Chore-boy with.

Riley finally shook himself from his daze. It was his turn to run towards the gunman, fists crackling with electricity. Even if the gunman knew one punch of Riley's fist could electrocute his entire skull and brain it wouldn't stop him from shooting Dyson.

They'd all forgotten about Hesoi. The man was on his knees, blood trailing from his mouth. His eyes seemed glazed, but that didn't mean anything. Hesoi had a strong will, enough to fight the weakening effect of the bullet lodged in his shoulder for long enough that he forced himself to his feet and lunged at the gunman before the trigger could be pulled.

Dyson watched as the gunman was pushed off his feet.

**_Bang!_**

The shot went wide, hitting at tree on the other side of the clearing instead of Dyson. Then Riley arrived on the scene, electrocuting the man before he could do anymore harm.

" Riley!" Dyson shouted. The next thing Riley knew Dyson was pulling Riley's hand in the air instead of on the gunman.


	36. Chapter 36

**I would first like to thank and how he helped write and edit this chapter we made here. I would also like to thank how lucky I am to be back on fanfiction. I promise this chapter won't disappoint you. **

Dyson's hair stood on end as Riley's electricity ran through him, Riley dialing it down so as not to hurt his friend.

"What?" he said, continuing to glare at the gunman.

Dyson gulped. "W-we don't have to k-kill him . . ."

"He almost killed Hesoi!"

"D-does he look d-dead to you?"

Riley glanced at his captain. Hesoi was leaning heavily against a tree, breathing raspily with blood trailing from the corner of his lip.

"Close enough to it." Riley said, attempting to shake off Dyson's hand.

"N-no." Dyson said. " Hesoi is more important than revenge. Come on, he n-needs help. We can take him back to the actor's ship, they'll have a doctor." his stutter was disappearing, conviction steadying his nerves.

For a long moment, Riley didn't move. Then his hand stopped crackling as he sighed, stepping away from the gunman. Because Dyson was a shrimp, Riley was the one to carry Hesoi as the injured man protested weakly.

* * *

The Shakspears had managed to get their captain back to their infirmary. Now, most were on watch, waiting anxiously for the three pirates who had made the rescue possible.

Their eyes widened as the shortest of the three raced out of the woods, looking up at them wildly.

"Hesoi needs help! You guys have a doctor, right?!"

He was answered by nods, some of the Shakspears going to fetch said doctor.

* * *

"Finally." The doctor muttered crossly, putting the final stitch into Hesoi's skin.

" Just another day in my new life of being a pirate captain." Hesoi muttered. The doctor jumped violently.

"You're awake?" He said in surprise. Hesoi blinked at him groggily.

" How long was I asleep for?" Hesoi asked with his eyes on the stitches.

"A couple of hours." the doctor said, staring dumbfounded. Non one had ever 'recovered' this quickly in his experience, especially with such a serious injury.

" Your a doctor, right? What are the chances I can get out of this bed and get a group hug with the boys who fight with me but don't believe in me?"

The doctor had heard many people ask him if they were well enough to get out of bed after they've regained consciousness. But never in quite the same manner as Hesoi.

Hesoi tried to lever his legs out of bed, reaching out to lean on the wall, causing a terrible pain to erupt in his shoulder. He hissed under his breath. The doctor slapped him upside the head and forcefully pushed back into bed.

"You'll tear your stitches. And I haven't finished yet. At least let me bandage you up before you go do something stupid."

Hesoi grumbled at the order, fidgeting. The doctor knew there was now more danger bandaging Hesoi after the metal using captain overacted in his condition. Thankfully, the man's crew members chose that moment to rush in.

" And I told you to bring flowers for him!" One of the crewmates yelled. Hesoi stared around at the rapidly filling room. Without warning, a big bouquet of pink frilly flowers was shoved in his face with the words "Thank you for helping us save our captain!"

Hesoi would have said 'don't mention it' if there weren't so many flowers in his face.

Dyson, being smaller than Riley, had a much easier time sneaking through the press of bodies to get to Hesoi. He didn't bring anything for Hesoi but he really wanted to see his captain. He was just in time to save Hesoi before the flowers were all but shoved up the metal man's nose. Dyson batted the pink frilly bouquet away.

"Thanks." Hesoi muttered.

" I knew leaving you alone with these pirates was nuts so I came to check up on you and make sure they didn't kill you."  
Looking around, Dyson added, "But it looks like I didn't need to worry about that. They practically worship you."

It was true. Everyone in the room apart from Dyson (and Riley in the doorway) was bowing down to Hesoi. The three sweat-dropped.

Hesoi was looking bored with the situation. He'd had his fight, now he wanted to leave. Dyson whispered a reply.

"We'll sneak back onto our own ship at the first opportunity. How does that sound?"

Hesoi grinned.

"Sounds good."

Hesoi could rest easy knowing the moment he opened his eyes again he would be back on his own ship . . .

* * *

All of the Shakspears were asleep, passed out drunk after the enormous party they'd had to celebrate the return of their captain. Riley tip-toed past them, carrying the top half of Hesoi, Dyson carrying the metal man's feet. Around Dyson's neck hung a bag full of medical supplies Riley had the foresight to steal.

Dyson was a man who was trying to enforce justice because he was once a Marine but he wouldn't let stealing bother him when it was for medical supplies. After learning Riley stole medicine he saw money in Hesoi's hand. He looked hard at Hesoi, realizing that he was awake and smiling. His captain raised an eyebrow, and Dyson switched his gaze to the money, a clear question on his face.

Hesoi shrugged, held up his bag of cash and whispered "We're pirates. So are they. Besides, they weren't any help at all and we were the ones who did all the hard work."

Dyson was still frowning, so Hesoi continued "I only took a third of it. It's not like they had much in the first place . . ."

This second part was muttered so quietly that Dyson didn't hear it. With a sigh, he let the matter drop. For now.

* * *

The trio finally found their ship. Dyson hoped and prayed they could leave her with the waves not being so rocky and the beasts in the water feeling like they wouldn't want to eat them. Riley on the other hand, wasn't worried at all. If the Sea Kings tried anything, he'd just electrocute them.

The wet skin over the Sea Beasts would help the electricity kill them in seconds. Water was an excellent conductor after all.

**_Zap-Zappity-Zap-Zap, Zap-Zap!_**

And so they sailed off into the night, searching for their next adventure.

* * *

A few weeks later, while Hesoi was healing, someone else was about to get shot . . .

Was there justice left in the pirate era? Depending on how you were born your allies could be pirates or the World Government. No matter how matter how small you are or how far away your goals are you can be a marine or pirate if you really want to...that was how Monkey D. Luffy became a pirate and how Hesoi's brother became a doctor.

Sesui was more or less the opposite of Hesoi. While Hesoi was outgoing and loved to fight, Sesui preferred to keep to himself and study. Study, study, study, all day long. He didn't have many friends, as you can probably guess. In fact, he had no friends at all. It was his own fault, really. Sitting inside all day with his nose in various medical tomes was no way to find a friend.

It did however give him education, a purpose to each day, a reason that would help him become the very best at what he was doing. Being a doctor wasn't an occupation everyone can get into-the occupation was all about how a person wanted to see those who came to their office sick and needing surgery or an examination.

Since he spent all day studying, Sesui got his degree with no trouble at all. Since he spent all day studying, he had no people skills or the self-confidence to open his own practice even though he was probably one of the best doctors on the island (in theory).

So Sesui ended up working for the local neighborhood doctor, an old curmudgeon of a man who had no patience or sympathy for the timid young Sesui. Believing that one so young had no real grasp on medicine, the old man set Sesui menial chores like scrubbing floors and sanitizing equipment. Sesui never got to do any real work since the old man, whom we shall know merely as 'Hank', had a nurse to help with his patients.

Scrubbing and sanitizing took a surprising amount of work. In what little spare time he had (everyone has to sleep) Sesui continued to study, hoping that one day he could show Hank what he could really do.

If there was one thing he couldn't study it was history. It was said that history had a lot to do with being a doctor because anyone who never learned the dangers of old diseases and mistakes of other doctors were doomed to make the same mistakes. But he tried. Oh, he tried. But he just didn't see how it was relevant to his current position, to his goal of proving to Hank that just because he was young didn't mean he was stupid.

One day while he was in the middle of scrubbing the reception's floor yet again, He found himself staring at a pair of large feet. Slowly, he looked up to see Hank glaring down at him. Hank was holding a scalpel that was spotted with dried blood, and he was glaring down at the unfortunate Sesui.

"What is the meaning of this?" the old man asked quietly, "I told you to clean everything, so why does this have blood all over it?"

Sesui gulped. Hank's eyes narrowed.

"You will organise the medical files into alphabetical as punishment. I don't care how long it takes you, and I still expect you to carry out your other duties perfectly. Continue."

With that, the old man walked away and left Sesui to his scrubbing. The easiest things Sesui could clean where the items that weren't very sharp. That meant he would have to leave the scalpel and saw for later.

* * *

He didn't get around to cleaning the scalpel and saw until after Hank had left.

Pulling out the plug, he watched the water swirl down the plug hole as he dried the equipment, placing them in the precise places Hank insisted they be kept in.

Time to get started on those files . . .

* * *

Sesui yawned, rubbing his eyes. It was late, he was tired, and he'd only just started on the J's. Sesui would probably be asleep right now if he wasn't so focused on his job and nothing else.

_**Ring-ring****!**_

Sesui paused. That sounded a lot like the bell above the entrance door . . .

"Hello?" He heard a voice call out hesitantly. Sesui couldn't believe there was actually someone here this late but the right thing to do was answer them.

"Yes?" he said loudly, putting down a box of files. He headed out towards reception, wondering who he would find.

He hoped it was not his bosses son again. He wanted someone who he could trust and could match him at an intellectual level, and a boy who was one stolen globe away from being treated like a pirate wasn't what he was looking for.


End file.
